


Между завтра и вчера

by faikit



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Case Fic, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 33,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5230403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку: Илья/Соло. Любой рейтинг. Они уже встречались раньше. В то время Илья жил в Нью-Йорке.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

В силуэте следящего за ним агента чудится смутно знакомое, но на границе между двумя Берлинами не рассмотреть как следует без риска привлечь внимание. Можно разве что, открыв чемодан, бросить мимолетный взгляд на отражение.  
Уже возле гаража, где работает Габриэль Теллер, становится ясно, что нет, не почудилось. И все-таки Соло глазам своим не верит. Его сбивают с толку невзрачная курточка и нелепая кепочка, но лицо под ее козырьком не спутать ни с чьим другим.  
Русский его тоже узнает, и если бы взглядом можно было убивать, лежать бы Соло бездыханным трупом прямо на грязном асфальте где-нибудь в Восточном Берлине. Он в общем не удивился бы и пуле в спину, между лопатками ощущается неприятный зуд, однако выстрел не звучит.  
Уговаривая Габриэль пойти с ним, Соло показывает ей привалившегося к кирпичной стене русского. В желудке неприятно холодеет, будто залпом опрокинул в себя стакан ледяной воды. Он не шутит, когда говорит мисс Теллер, что в местной тюрьме ей ногти вырвут, но прекрасно понимает, что если этот громила сцапает его самого, то ногтями не ограничится - оторвет нечто куда более ценное. С особым цинизмом.  
Служебные обязанности, помноженные на личную месть, – смесь настолько гремучая, что он готов перемахнуть стену безо всяких дополнительных приспособлений, лишь бы убраться отсюда как можно скорее.  
Русский – не человек. Робот или что похуже. Секретная разработка из застенков КГБ, например. Соло убеждается в этом, когда после неутомимой погони по улицам Берлина тот голыми руками отрывает от машины крышку багажника. И все же это завораживает – собранное в одно: четкие движения, чудовищные сила и скорость, нечеловеческая выносливость и голубоватая ледяная крошка вместо радужки.  
\- Почему ты не стреляешь? – спрашивает Габи.  
\- Мне почему-то кажется, что это будет нечестно, - усмехается он.  
Нечестно. Соло и в первый раз нарочито медленно поднял пистолет, чтобы русский успел увернуться от пуль, и второй раз стрелял по шинам, а не в голову. Потому что нечестно.  
Хотя так вот – непрофессионально. Нужно было вогнать пулю меж глаз, а не устраивать шумную погоню по Восточному Берлину. Ему еще влетит за это от Сандерса – если выберутся отсюда.  
Они выбираются, потому что Соло снова оказывается чуть быстрее и самую малость изобретательнее.  
Русский спрыгивает по ту сторону стены, и Соло вздыхает с облегчением. И, быть может, совсем немного – с разочарованием. Если он и позволял себе изредка представлять их новую встречу, то видел ее совершенно точно не так.  
А еще он вдруг понимает, что скучал.

***  
Их стравили, как питбулей в яме. Если так можно выразиться, ведь питбулей представили друг другу болонками и велели дружить. И даже больше, чем просто дружить.  
Это было еще до Сандерса. Прежний куратор Соло, Браун, нацелил его на русского эмигранта, которого переманили и вывезли в Штаты. Некий Андрей Соколов, инженер, владевший информацией о новейших военных разработках СССР. Ему нужно было помочь обжиться в Нью-Йорке, влиться в коллектив, освоиться – это официальная версия. На самом деле задача состояла в том, чтобы втереться в доверие с целью убедиться: бывший русский, а теперь американец – не засланный казачок. Соколов к тому моменту прожил в Штатах четыре месяца и прошел многочисленные проверки ЦРУ. Теперь его собирались допустить к работе с американскими инженерами в секретной лаборатории, но прежде хотели знать, что перебежчик не станет сливать полученную от своих новых коллег информацию на сторону.  
Предателям никто не доверяет. Скорее всего, русский погнался за хорошей жизнью, заодно желая отомстить СССР – была в его биографии нехорошая история с отцом-политзаключенным. Но кто знает. В ЦРУ вот тоже не были уверены, поэтому Соло стал Джоном Смитом, заместителем руководителя лаборатории, где должен был работать Соколов.  
\- По нашей информации, Соколов предпочитает… мужчин, - чуть замявшись, сообщил Браун, и Соло тогда чуть кофе не поперхнулся. – По крайней мере, он не выказывает никакого интереса к прекрасному полу, мы проверяли.  
\- Вы что, хотите, чтобы я его в постель затащил? – отставив чашку, спросил Соло.  
\- Если потребуется. Проблемы, Соло? Судя по твоему досье…  
\- Я знаю, что написано в моем досье. Но тот факт, что я играю за обе команды, не дает вам права заставлять меня спать со страшными русскими инженерами.  
\- Возможно, ты изменишь свою оценку, - ухмыльнулся Браун и швырнул на стол папку с информацией по Соколову.  
Оценку Соло изменил, бросив первый же взгляд на фотографию. Однако Брауну знать об этом было излишне. Он изогнул бровь и красноречиво посмотрел на куратора.  
\- Он нужен нам, Соло, - качнул головой тот. – Можешь подружиться с ним, можешь переспать – но узнай, чем он дышит. Если Соколов чист, он поможет нам существенно продвинуться в гонке вооружений. У тебя месяц до отчета. От твоего мнения зависит, сможем ли мы начать работать по его чертежам и привлечь к работе с нашими разработками. На кону судьба страны, агент, - с пафосом добавил Браун. – И твой срок.  
Последнее ненавязчивое напоминание о длине поводка было излишним – Соло и так отлично ее осознавал. Поэтому подхватил со стола папку и вышел из кабинета не прощаясь.

***  
Накормив Габи ризотто с трюфелями и получив выволочку от Сандерса, Соло совершает несколько звонков, чтобы узнать побольше о человеке, который может голыми руками оторвать крышку багажника. Полученную информацию он аккуратно записывает в блокнот.  
Получается второе досье на одного и того же человека. Первое, из Нью-Йорка, в итоге оказалось фальшивым насквозь. Начиная от имени и фамилии, заканчивая биографией. У Андрея Соколова и Ильи Курякина совпали разве что отцы в Сибири.  
Илья Курякин. Соло катает округлое имя на языке, пытаясь привыкнуть. Привыкать, откровенно говоря, незачем. Эта встреча в Восточном Берлине – случайность. Пять лет прошло, и их дорожки не пересекались. Все шансы, что и еще пять лет не пересекутся. А пять лет они могут и не прожить – работа опасная.  
И все же Соло записывает все, что удалось узнать. С тем, чтобы позже, далеко за полночь, сжечь записи и приступить к отчету для Сандерса.  
Символическое пламя в пепельнице никак не помогает выжечь воспоминания. Они лезут изо всех щелей, и Соло не без труда заставляет себя сосредоточиться на чертовом отчете.

***

Андрей Соколов оказался парнем замкнутым, но обаятельным и ко всему трогательно застенчивым. Английский его был дырявым насквозь, а акцент – чудовищным. Впрочем, он быстро учился и запоминал новые слова с лету. Терминологии, связанной с вооружением и инженерией, он учился специально – здесь же, в лаборатории, с репетитором. Пока его не допускали к непосредственной работе в лаборатории, занимался он в основном этим. Месяц на изучение языка Соколову. Месяц на изучение Соколова – Соло.  
Бытовой язык русского улучшал сам Соло – отличный предлог для первичного сближения.  
Соло показал русскому снятую для него квартиру в Бруклине и помог купить мебель. Поделился адресами отличных кофеен на Манхеттене и сводил на Бродвей, научил пользоваться нью-йоркским метро и есть бургеры. Он активно втирался в доверие, не теряя ни секунды, и вскоре обнаружил, что задание ему досталось вовсе не такое унылое, как казалось сперва.  
\- А у нас очень трудно купить джинсы, - задумчиво сообщил Соколов как-то вечером, когда Соло после работы потащил его ужинать в неплохую забегаловку у Бруклинского моста. Он проводил взглядом парней в самых простых джинсах и подхватил с тарелки кусочек картошки. – Тех, кто их продает, часто даже бросают за решетки.  
\- За решетку, - механически поправил Соло, отхлебнув колы. – И не у нас, а у них, ты теперь здесь живешь. А вообще это варварство, сажать за джинсы.  
\- Я тоже так думаю, - кивнул Соколов. – Там сложно жить. Но тут тоже… сложно.  
\- Ничего, ты освоишься. Я помогу. Это хорошая страна, Андрей. Свободная.  
\- Я очень благодарен тебе за помощь, - Соколов застенчиво улыбнулся. – Мои прежние руководители не были такими.  
\- Брось, Андрей. Я твой друг. Отношения на работе – это рабочие отношения. Тебе нужен друг. Ты заслуживаешь друга, который поможет тебе прижиться здесь.  
Соколов только взъерошил светлые волосы и снова улыбнулся. Улыбка у него была замечательная, открытая и легкая, не наглядеться.  
\- Тем более, что пока у тебя много свободного времени, - продолжил Соло. – Через три недели работы заметно прибавится, и мы не сможем проводить так много времени вместе.  
А про себя добавил, что через месяц его не то что в лаборатории, а и в стране, скорее всего, не будет.  
\- Можем сходить в кино. Там идет фильм про ковбоев, - предложил он. – Ты ведь не бывал еще в американском кино?  
Соколов сперва отрицательно мотнул головой, отвечая на вопрос, а потом кивнул, охотно соглашаясь на ковбоев.

***

Входя вслед за Сандерсом в туалет берлинского парка, Соло ожидает чего угодно, но только не очередной встречи с русским.  
И снова он глазам своим не верит. Впрочем, Илья, кажется, тоже. При виде Соло он меняется в лице – и вовсе не так, как хотелось бы. Ни намека на те эмоции, что Соло видел пять лет назад. Русский - плотный сгусток силы и звериной злости. Не успевает Соло и глазом моргнуть, как его впечатывают в хлипкую кабинку. Под спиной трещит тонкое дерево, и ему становится не по себе от такой ярости. Илья заматерел за эти годы. Еще сильнее раздался в плечах, нарастил мышцы и обзавелся шрамом на лице.  
Соло не выстоять против него в прямой схватке – неравные весовые категории, ничего более. Русский делает крепкий захват за шею, и ему остаются только попытки не задохнуться на полу разгромленного туалета. Нелепая смерть вышла бы. И особенно неприятно, что от рук человека, с которым Соло делил в прошлом моменты гораздо более приятные, нежели этот.  
Когда кислорода в легких остается исчезающе мало, Илью отзывают, как цепного пса, и Соло жадно хватает воздух ртом.  
\- Что все это значит? – интересует он, начиная подозревать, что на этом инциденте все не закончится.  
Подозрения обретают основания, и Соло пытается понять, какое из чувств сейчас первостепенно – ужас или предвкушение.

***

Соколову нравились фильмы про ковбоев. После того, первого, они ходили еще на несколько – и все про Дикий Запад. Интерес русского мог быть вызван тем, что в Советском Союзе их не показывали. А может, ему просто нравились мужчины в кожаных штанах и с лассо.  
Самому Соло нравился Соколов – с каждый днем сильнее.  
Русский неподдельно интересовался всем новым на своей новой родине, и Соло поймал себя на том, что хочет показать ему это самое все. Сводить на бейсбольный матч и в Центральный парк, в музей естественной истории посмотреть на кости динозавров и в ночной клуб посмотреть на… лучше бы на самого Соло.  
Соколов был красивым. Высокий, широкоплечий, ясноглазый. Сильный духом – сбежал ведь из-за «железного занавеса» - но трогательно смущающийся, когда путал слова в английском языке. Акцент его вскоре Соло стал даже нравиться.  
Улыбка еще и губы. На губы Соло смотрел завороженно. Не прочь был попробовать их на вкус, но опасался сделать первый шаг. Соколов не выказывал к нему интереса такого рода, и Соло боялся все испортить. Провалить задание. Так он себе врал. Гораздо сильнее он боялся испортить отношения, что установились между ними за какую-то пару недель. Нечто изящное, утонченное и хрупкое, как одна из мраморных скульптур Бернини (Соло всегда хотел украсть хоть одну для личной коллекции, но руки не дошли).  
Русский казался ему одновременно открытой книгой и полным загадок новым миром. Носитель совершенно иной культуры, он интриговал. Однако вдруг куратор ошибся, и Соколов предпочитал женщин – инициативу проявлять было страшно.  
И это при том, что они проводили вместе почти каждый вечер. Если никуда не ходили, то встречались в квартире Соколова – в свое логово Соло приводить русского остерегался. Опытный взгляд, пожалуй, мог определить, что ее владелец – вовсе не один из руководителей секретной лаборатории. Браун готов был предоставить конспиративную квартиру для встреч, но пока это было не нужно: Соколов весьма охотно приглашал Соло в гости.   
О работе они старались не разговаривать. Точнее, Соло старался, пояснив тем, что профессиональную лексику Соколов выучит и в лаборатории. Куда интереснее было говорить о спорте, книгах и о прошлом. Соло выучил свою текущую биографию назубок, но все равно однажды вечером сорвался в рассказ о матери, которая пекла ему в детстве замечательные круассаны.  
В какой-то момент он осекся и принялся вспоминать, не противоречит ли его личная мама с изысканным круассанами и пристрастием к сложным именам официальной легенде.  
\- Моя мама пекла вкусные пироги с капустой, - с улыбкой сказал Соколов, пока Соло пребывал в задумчивости. – И готовила вкусный борщ. Ты пробовал борщ?  
\- Borsch? – переспросил Соло. – Это что?  
Соколов пустился в объяснения о наваристом бульоне и красной свекле, но Соло слушал довольно рассеянно, скорее наслаждаясь тем, как его собеседник оживился и раскраснелся. Даже холодные голубые глаза будто бы немного потеплели.  
\- Стоит угостить тебя как-нибудь ризотто или лазаньей, - сказал Соло, ознакомившись с рецептом борща. – Хотя и этот суп я не отказался бы попробовать.  
\- Его вкусно есть с салом, - загадочно сообщил Соколов. – Но у вас тут сала нет, наверное.  
Потом ему пришлось пояснять, что такое сало.

***  
\- Мне о тебе столько всего рассказали, - бесцветным голосом говорит сидящий напротив Илья. - О твоем криминальном прошлом. Как тебя взяли, а ЦРУ шантажом заставило на них работать. Но вот что мне интересно, учитывая все это… Что тебя сподвигло стать в ЦРУ самым успешным агентом? Я решил, что ты не можешь смириться с унизительным фактом, что твои железные яйца держит на длинном поводке твой босс-недомерок.   
Илья тоже сделал домашнее задание, думает Соло. Прощупал болевые точки, чтобы ударить получше. Болевые точки Соло уже давно неплохо проработаны, непросто пробить. Однако упоминание о железных яйцах заставлят его удивленно изогнуть бровь. Это единственный намек, который позволяет себе Илья Курякин, но все равно излишне откровенный. Разумеется, они не будут говорить о прошлом здесь и сейчас, а быть может, и вообще. Соло подозревает, что русский нашпигован жучками, да и сам он никогда не уверен, что Сандерс не подсунул очередной, поэтому интимных бесед не будет.  
У Соло осталось очень много вопросов пятилетней давности, каждый из которых он помнит до сих пор, но не факт, что когда-нибудь задаст. Прощание в Нью-Йорке вышло скомканным, и это еще мягко сказано. Парочка вопросов жжется острым перцем на кончике языка, но Соло ухмыляется и начинает излагать отдельные пункты из биографии Курякина, методично доводя его до белого каления.  
Замечая знакомую нервную дрожь в пальцах, он подбирается, готовясь дать отпор, если русский решит утопить его в пруду. Но нет, все ограничивается перевернутым столом.  
Соло тоже знает достаточно о болевых точках.

***

Шла третья неделя из отведенных Соло четырех, и он старательно собирал информацию о русском инженере. Пока ничего подозрительного не заметил, разве что был впечатлен его физической формой. Соколов взбегал по лестнице на пятый этаж и даже не запыхался ни разу. А однажды, честное слово, согнул железную ручку сковороды. Случайно. Заметив удивление Соло, смущенно улыбнулся и сказал, что ходил в СССР в спортзал, а сейчас бегает по утрам. Может, и бегал – кроссовки в прихожей стояли и выглядели так, будто ими пользовались.  
Все остальное увиденное и услышанное отлично вписывалось в пункты биографии Соколова. Оценить его знание военной инженерии Соло, впрочем, не мог – усвоенных в спешном порядке знаний ему едва хватало на то, чтобы самому не выглядеть полным дилетантом. Но тут уж пусть ЦРУ разбирается.  
Гораздо сильнее Соло занимал вопрос, получится ли пробить брешь в более личных категориях. Разговоры о женщинах Соколов не поддерживал. Удалось выцарапать разве что признание – с прекрасным полом у него не особенно складывалось. Складывалось ли с сильным, этого Соло узнать не смог. Тонких намеков русский упорно не понимал: то ли по причине неважного знания языка, то ли потому, что попадали они в молоко. В ЦРУ ведь могли ошибаться.  
К середине третьей недели Соло устал. Измучился от постоянного присутствия рядом соблазнительного и загадочного, как полотна Да Винчи, русского. Какого-то уже странно близкого и ужасно неприступного. Как Эверест в пургу.  
Соло сидел над кипой бумаг, изображая из себя Джона Смита, и поглядывал на Соколова, который за стеклянной стеной старательно занимался с репетитором английским. Пару раз даже язык высовывал от усердия. Соло тяжко вздохнул и потер лицо ладонью.  
Пожалуй, с этим заданием можно было завязывать. Русский ни разу не заврался и не прокололся, приставленная к нему на все эти месяцы наружка не обнаружила подозрительных контактов, прослушка домашнего телефона тоже ничего не дала. Если Соколов при таком «колпаке» умудрялся поддерживать хоть какие-то контакты с русскими, то он гений, не иначе. Он даже оставшейся в СССР матери звонил всего два раза и ограничился коротким сообщением, что все у него хорошо.  
В лаборатории Соколов ни с кем, кроме репетитора и самого Соло, не общался. Да, собственно говоря, и за ее пределами поддерживал контакт только с ним.  
Пора заканчивать, решил Соло и неожиданно огорчился. Официальное его задание было выполнено, а личное - обернулось полным провалом. Узнав русского так, как он не знал ни одного из своих друзей за всю жизнь, Соло так и не понял главного – был у него шанс или нет?  
Эта мысль зудела и чесалась невыносимо.  
Но профессионализм перевесил. Вечером Соло пригласил русского выпить чего-нибудь в баре недалеко от офиса, где и сообщил, что его переводят в другую лабораторию. Совсем скоро.  
Соколов явно расстроился. Заказал себе и Соло еще порцию виски, хотя обычно много не пил.  
\- И никак нельзя отказаться? – спросил он, глядя этими своими широко распахнутыми глазами. – Я же тут больше никого не знаю. Я буду… скучать, - вдруг добавил он и большим глотком прикончил виски, махнув бармену, чтобы нес еще.  
\- Можно, наверное, - пожал плечами Соло, с интересом глядя на помрачневшего русского, который, очевидно, решил заработать себе похмелье. Нет, Соло, конечно, слышал, что в России много пьют, но от скромного инженера Соколова подобного не ожидал. – Но там зарплата выше и перспективы лучше. Ты ведь уже немного освоился, Андрей. Все будет хорошо, заведешь себе новых друзей.  
Соколов с блестящими от алкоголя глазами поглядел на него странно. Соло даже засомневался, не поторопился ли с решением. Но оснований для его пересмотра все равно было недостаточно.  
Однако оба они в тот вечер немного перебрали, засидевшись в баре до полуночи – пятница позволяла.  
Соло, впрочем, было интересно, что расскажет Соколов под несколькими порциями виски. Рассказывал он много и увлекательно, но в основном о жизни в СССР, а не о своей собственной жизни.  
Когда бармен принялся недвусмысленно двигать столы и составлять стулья ножками вверх, они вышли на улицу. Глотнув прохладного ночного воздуха, Соло немного протрезвел и стал ловить такси – Соколов мог дойти домой и пешком, тут недалеко, однако выглядел он нетрезвым и мрачным, так что лучше было забросить его на машине.  
\- Не грусти, Андрей, - хлопнул его по плечу Соло. – Все у тебя получится.  
В ответ он получил тот же странный взгляд.  
Соло махнул рукой, и к тротуару прижалось такси, но тут русский, насторожившись, развернулся и направился к подворотне за баром. Прислушавшись, Соло чертыхнулся себе под нос и отпустил машину. Теперь и он слышал звуки потасовки. Этого еще не хватало.  
\- Андрей, постой! – крикнул он. – Куда ты?  
Понятно же, куда. Судя по звукам, женщине зажимали рот ладонью и пытались… да понятно же, что пытались.  
Их было трое. Черные. Раскидать не проблема, но тогда легенде о Джоне Смите конец.  
\- Отпустите ее! – потребовал Соколов, решительно вздернув подбородок.  
Соло мысленно выругался сразу на трех языках, включая русский, и подступил ближе.  
\- Пойдем отсюда, - пока черные задорно матерились, обещая выпустить им обоим кишки, он положил руку на плечо русскому в попытке отвлечь. – Вызовем копов, они разберутся.  
Тот стоял неподвижно, как скала.  
Отпустив девицу, все трое ринулись на них. Соколов дрался неумело, но с большим энтузиазмом. Соло кричал и просил бандитов остановиться, звал полицию и на помощь. Впрочем, когда русского сбили с ног, Соло не удержался - сломал одному черному запястье. Разумеется, предварительно он убедился, что Соколов его не видит. На его глазах он врезал самому мелкому из бандитов хуком справа – исключительно непрофессиональным. Затем позволил одному из нападавших ударить себя по лицу и вскрикнул. Но тут в дело пошел нож. Соло покорно отступил к стене и поднял руки вверх. Оставалось полметра до провала – никакая легенда жизни не стоит, - но тут русский удивил. Бросив драться с лысым громилой, он метнулся к тому, что зажимал в угол Соло, и врезал ему ботинком под коленку. Тип заорал и рухнул на колени, выронив нож, который Соло презрительно отбросил подальше. Он давно не видел, чтобы кто-нибудь двигался так быстро, как Соколов минутой ранее. Хорошая физическая подготовка, просто отличная.  
Неизвестно, куда вырулила бы драка, но тут вдалеке раздался вой полицейской сирены. Троица черных собралась с силами и разбежалась в разные стороны.  
\- Ты в порядке? – Соло хлопнул русского по плечу.  
Соколов провел ладонью по лицу – тогда-то Соло и заметил впервые, как у него пальцы дрожат, - и выдохнул:  
\- Порядок. Ты как?  
Соло потер ноющую скулу.  
\- Нормально. Слушай, может уберемся отсюда? У нас, знаешь, не очень любят, когда мы попадаем в истории с полицией. Сложно объяснять про место работы.  
\- Конечно, - русский мотнул головой и вдруг широко улыбнулся. – А славно мы их, да?  
\- Да ты почти в одиночку управился, - улыбнулся в ответ Соло. – Где так драться научился?  
\- В армии служил, - охотно ответил русский, пока они шли по направлению к его дому – всего-то три квартала. – Кое-что еще помню.  
Да-да, про армию в его досье тоже было. И все же этот вот «бросок кобры» Соло заинтриговал. Может быть, что в советской армии и такому учат, но не стоило ли присмотреться к русскому еще пристальнее?  
\- Что же, ты вроде как мне жизнь спас, - протянул Соло. – Спасибо.  
\- Да не за что. А ты что-то сломал одному, да? Я слышал хруст.  
Надо же, какой ушастый, подумал Соло.  
\- Не знаю. Просто бил куда попало. Я вообще не любитель подраться, - он смущенно усмехнулся. – Предпочитаю договариваться.  
\- Да я тоже. Просто девушка…  
\- Геройский поступок, - одобрил Соло.  
\- Джон, а ты меня что, решил до дома проводить? – невпопад спросил русский, когда они почти пришли.  
\- Пожалуй, - со смешком ответил Соло. - Вдруг ты еще во что ввяжешься, а я все-таки за тебя отвечаю. Провожу и поймаю такси.  
\- Зайди на минуту, у тебя кровь на щеке. Лучше смыть, а то вдруг… - он запнулся, будто не придумав, что именно может случиться вдруг.  
Но зайти Соло был не против. Как и остаться на всю ночь, до самого утра. И не на диване в гостиной, а…  
Мечты-мечты. Пора было уже вернуться в реальность.  
На скуле обнаружилась ссадина, которую Соло, вымыв руки, осмотрел в маленьком зеркале в ванной. Соколов принес антисептик, марлевую салфетку и аккуратно обработал сам.  
\- У тебя на брови тоже, - сказал Соло. – Давай помогу.  
Соколов помедлил немного, затем отдал ему бутылочку с антисептиком.  
Момент был довольно интимным, лицо Соколова было так близко, чуть, может, бледное, глаза закрыты, ресницы длинные, и губы еще… Соло сглотнул и решил, что стоп, пора идти домой, иначе все покатится к черту - он просто прижмет этого русского к кафельной стене, расстегнет ремень на его брюках, сунет ладонь в трусы и прояснит наконец волнующий вопрос. В паху от этой мысли определенно потеплело.  
Видимо, сглотнул он довольно шумно, поскольку Соколов открыл глаза и посмотрел так, что Соло вообще утонул с концами. Это было нечестно.  
\- Мне пора, пожалуй, - чуть сипло сказал он и выбросил марлю в мусорное ведро. – В понедельник я еще буду в офисе, увидимся. Постарайся до того не влипнуть в неприятности, - он сумел еще выдавить усмешку и хотел было протиснуться мимо Соколова к двери, но не вышло. Русский ухватил его за предплечье, зажмурился, словно ныряя в омут с головой, и поцеловал.  
В первый момент Соло даже опешил и от удивления забыл ответить на поцелуй. Но когда почувствовал, что Соколов собирается отстраниться, вспомнил и, положив ладонь на его затылок, притянул ближе.  
Целовался русский не сказать, чтобы очень умело, но зато с не меньшим энтузиазмом, чем недавно дрался. Соло решил не торопить события, целовал нежно, мягко, сдержано. Смущало то, что глаз Соколов так и не открыл - стоял, зажмурившись, вцепившись в Соло, как в спасательный круг, что ли. Первый раз не с женщиной? Да ладно.  
Но даже если так, отступать Соло не собирался – дареному коню в зубы не смотрят. Осторожно, стараясь не спугнуть, целовал, расстегивая одной рукой дерзко непослушную пряжку ремня. На секунду-другую русский под его руками буквально окаменел, и Соло тоже замер, но затем напряженные мышцы расслабились, словно да, решился. Пальцы разве что сперва дрожали, но потом вроде прошло.  
Было бы желание, а доставлять удовольствие Соло умел и любил. Особенно если первый раз, когда хочется больше, чем можется.  
Расправившись с ремнем, он расстегнул брюки Соколова и сунул ладонь туда, куда давно хотелось. Вот тогда русский распахнул наконец прекрасные свои глаза и тихо охнул прямо в губы Соло.  
\- Тише, тише, - прошептал Соло. – Тебе совершенно ничего не нужно делать. Расслабься.  
Он действительно сделал все сам – не зря ведь посадили в свое время за ловкие пальцы. Оглаживая и дразня, срывал с губ русского вздохи и сдавленные стоны, наслаждаясь его реакцией – удивлением сперва, смущением, быть может. Но с каждой секундой тот открывался, плыл, забывая о глупых своих барьерах, пока Соло продолжал технично доводить русского до первого в его жизни такого рода оргазма. Пожалуй, Соло сильно не отказался бы от ответной любезности, от желания ослабить давление в своих собственных брюках уже в глазах темнело, но отчего-то в этот раз как никогда хотелось сделать все правильно. Так, чтобы понравилось. Развернув русского, Соло вжал его спиной в кафель, поцеловал напоследок и опустился ниже. Если делать все правильно, то до конца.  
За ловкие губы его Интерпол не преследовал, но оттого они менее ловкими не стали.  
Соколов выгнулся и прижался затылком к кафелю. Гораздо менее сдержано, чем в начале, застонал, задрожал весь, не только пальцы, и расслабился, сорвано дыша. Отлично. Поднявшись, Соло не выдержал – прижался спиной к двери, расстегнул брюки и быстрыми рваными движениями довел себя до разрядки за считанные секунды. Ничего не скажешь, запал он на этого русского. Открыв глаза, он наткнулся на взгляд Соколова, неожиданно пристальный, и столько в нем было намешано, что Соло притянул его в себе и снова поцеловал. Уже с большим напором, не стесняясь. Дождался, пока ответит, и только затем выпустил из рук.  
Русский словно вдруг опять смутился и сдернул с крючка полотенце. Принялся вытираться, избегая смотреть на Соло. Не стоило на него давить.  
\- Мне домой нужно, - сказал Соло. – Кошку… кошка некормленая.  
Не было у него никакой кошки, и Соколов тоже об этом знал. Но кивнул и только тихо спросил уже у двери, когда Соло думал, что и не спросит, зайдет ли он завтра.  
\- Если хочешь, - ответил он и дождался резкого кивка.

***

\- Они не сочетаются, - говорит Соло, и Илья разворачивается к нему с таким видом, будто хочет придушить прямо этим поясом от Пако Рабана. Соло на миг чувствует себя выхваченным фарами автомобиля оленем.  
\- Они и не должны сочетаться, - цедит русский, а Соло не к месту думает разве что о том, что без глупой кепки он гораздо больше похож на себя пятилетней давности.  
Ситуацию спасает Габи с заявлением о стоимости своей новой сумочки.  
\- Тебя лошадь заждалась, ковбой, - говорит Илья, и теперь уже Соло не глазам, а ушам своим не верит.  
Это старая шутка, как раз пятилетней давности. «Нас лошадь заждалась, ковбой», - сказал русский как-то раз, когда они вышли из кинотеатра, а Соло замешкался в уборной. Илья – тогда еще Андрей – поймал такси и держал открытой дверь, дожидаясь его.  
Теперь Соло чувствует себя не оленем, а сущим ослом. Илье есть, за что на него злиться, да и сам Соло чувства к русскому испытывает весьма неоднозначные – встреться он ему в первый год-два, еще неизвестно, чем бы закончилось. Но если тот злится так, что готов придушить его голыми руками – а именно так чаще всего это и выглядит, - то к чему старые шуточки?  
\- Увидимся в Риме, - говорит Соло и ретируется, пока не спросил об этом прямо в лоб.

***

Соло сдержал обещание – пришел на следующий день с бутылкой неплохого вина и всеми ингредиентами для пасты с морепродуктами. Русский ждал его, даже в квартире прибрался. Неужели и постельное белье сменил?  
Стоя у плиты, Соло много болтал и поглядывал на Соколова. Тот крошил салат и все больше молчал, рассеянно угукая на адресованные ему вопросы. Однако Соло отметил, что с ножом русский обращается весьма умело. Задумавшись, он принялся крошить помидор с такой скоростью, что Соло отвлекся от готовки. Не иначе как затылком ощутив на себе взгляд, Соколов перестал стучать ножом. Напрягшиеся плечи отозвались в Соло тревожным звоночком. Неужели он что-то упустил?  
Хотя уметь готовить – в общем-то не преступление.  
Так и не обернувшись, Соколов продолжил крошить салат, вот только гораздо медленнее. Соло вернулся к пасте.  
\- Я решил еще ненадолго остаться в нашей лаборатории, - беззаботным тоном сообщил он.  
\- Здорово! – в ту же секунду отозвался русский. – Просто отлично.  
Плечи его, впрочем, оставались напряженными, и настроение у Соло стало портиться. Не нравилось ему это. То ли Соколов что-то от него скрывал, то ли не очень рад был его присутствию. Может, передумал за неполные сутки вступать в такого рода связь со своим американским приятелем.  
Ужин, однако, прошел в обстановке довольно легкой. Русский нахваливал пасту Соло, и вино пришлось ему по душе. А вот когда ужин завершился, возник момент неловкости. Соло не давил и не торопил, но у Соколова задрожали пальцы, и весь вид его говорил о том, что ему хочется оказаться за тысячу миль от этой гостиной. Быть может, в своей Стране Советов, где нет всяких Соло с их непристойными предложениями.  
Так Соло не хотел, да и делу могло навредить. Его задача – проверить русского и по возможности помочь освоиться в Штатах, а вовсе не нанести моральную травму, способную помешать продуктивной работе на благо новой родины.  
\- Если ты не хочешь, я просто уйду, и мы обо всем забудем, - спокойно сказал он, наступив на горло собственной песне, потому что русского хотелось до умопомрачения.  
Вместо ответа Соколов сделал шаг к нему, провел ладонью по груди, толкнул к стене и стремительно скользнул ниже. Быстро управившись с ремнем и молнией, отзеркалил вчерашний прием Соло, и дыхание сбилось напрочь. Русский был не слишком искусным, но его старательность это компенсировала вполне. А еще он оказался неожиданно чутким: ловил вздохи и стоны, делая в итоге все именно так, как Соло нравится. Губы Соколова на его члене – одного этого было бы достаточно, чтобы Соло сорвался в один из самых ярких в его беспокойной жизни оргазмов.  
Вернул долг сполна, подумал Соло, и сказал это вслух. И снова русский ничего не ответил, так и стоял близко-близко с совершенно нечитаемым выражением лица, смотрел в глаза и молчал. Не знал, что делать дальше, возможно.  
Зато Соло знал. Провел кончиками пальцев по щеке, поцеловал в шею, поднялся к губам. Огладил по упругой заднице, не прекращая целовать, увлек за собой в спальню. На ходу раздевая, уложил на кровать и приложил все свои умения, чтобы русский завелся, выгнулся под его руками, стал податливым и согласным на все. На все ли – этого, впрочем, Соло не выяснил. Решил не гнать лошадей и остановиться. Оставив тихого и полусонного Соколова в кровати, Соло ушел домой, чтобы дать ему немного личного пространства, немного времени созреть.

***

\- А ты не умеешь держать себя в руках, верно? – говорит Соло.  
\- Он забрал отцовские часы, - цедит сквозь зубы взбешенный до предела русский.  
Часы. Соло их помнит. В один из тихих вечеров в квартире Соколова тот рассказал историю о том, как его отец, когда понял, что за ним скоро придут, отдал их сыну – на память. С тех пор Андрей с ними не расставался. Возможно, Илья тоже – чья именно история про часы, Соло наверняка не знает.  
\- Ну, ты ведь простой русский архитектор.  
\- Да. Русский архитектор дал бы в морду, русский агент убил бы обоих, так что ни к чему ставить под сомнения мои действия, - чеканит Илья и глядит все так же свирепо.  
Соло начинает утомлять эта несдержанная ярость, направленная на него при каждой их с Ильей встрече. Она не выглядит подозрительно со стороны – враждовавшие в прошлом агенты враждующих в настоящем стран вовсе не обязаны дружить, но Соло ведь знает, что дело вовсе не в этом.  
Его собственная злость на русского уже давно не полыхает с такой силой, как у Ильи - тлеет остывающими углями. И у него не должна – они оба профессионалы. Но даже когда Соло говорит дельные вещи по работе, русский откровенно бесится.  
За пять лет ведь можно было успокоиться, верно? Что же тебя так заело, Курякин?  
\- То есть, ты все просчитал? – невинно уточняет Соло.  
\- Может быть, разберемся по-мужски? – немедленно лезет на рожон Илья.  
Соло не имеет ни малейшего желания драться с русским - что это изменит? Да и сохранность собственных костей ему еще дорога. Соло прикидывает в уме остроумный ответ, который не спровоцирует, однако, Илью на нападение, но ситуацию снова спасает Габи. Она без труда разряжает обстановку и сбивает весь боевой настрой Ильи. Задание превыше всего, да, русский?  
Илья бросает на Соло быстрый взгляд и спешит успокоить Габи, пригрозившую им выходом из игры.  
А девочка молодец. Соло оценил то, как она умеет управлять Ильей и при необходимости изящно им манипулирует. Пожалуй, стоит кое-чему у нее поучиться.

***

Соколов не только английский язык схватывал на лету. Уже через пару вечеров, заканчивавшихся далеко за полночь, Соло понял, что пропал. Никогда еще ему не доводилось быть наставником настолько способного ученика. Усердие русского, помноженное на подкупающую неискушенность и не утерянную способность краснеть, оказались его личным триггером – кто бы мог подумать. Обычно Соло предпочитал в постели опыт, но благодаря Соколову узнал о себе много нового. Например, о готовности отнюдь не во имя ЦРУ разведывать, что именно и в каких комбинациях заставляет молчаливого в постели русского распахивать глаза и стонать фальшивое имя Соло, умоляя о большем.  
Он дал ему большее. Когда убедился, что тот готов. Раскрывал медленно и неспешно, готовый, пожалуй, отступить. Да и едва не отступил, когда русский буквально застыл под его руками - судорожно вздохнул и затаил дыхание.  
Соло неторопливо поцеловал его в губы, провел рукой по груди, обхватил ладонью напряженный член, чтобы хоть дышать начал, господи.  
\- Дыши, - прошептал он ему на ухо. – Тебе понравится, я обещаю.  
Поверил вроде. Расслабился, задышал, открылся наконец, позволяя Соло завершить начатое.  
Соло не был бы Соло, если бы не понравилось. Разгоняя темп, он смотрел только в лицо русскому – ну же, давай, открой глаза, посмотри на меня. Дождался все же взгляда, того самого, от которого сам поплыл так, как не помнил уже когда. Если вообще когда-то.  
\- Останься, - пробормотал Соколов позже, начиная засыпать под по-хозяйски заброшенной на грудь рукой Соло. – Утром кошку покормишь, - добавил он со смешком.  
\- Черт с ней, с кошкой, - проворчал Соло в подушку, но в итоге все-таки ушел.

***

Сидя в кресле, Соло делает вид, что читает газету. Нет, смотрит он, конечно, в газету, но мысли все как одна крутятся вокруг Ильи Курякина.  
Он перебирает в голове каждый их диалог и пытается угадать, что творится в голове у русского.  
А еще – кого он хочет обмануть – Соло думает о том, удастся ли еще хоть раз затащить Илью в постель. Это уже другой человек, не Андрей Соколов, но призрак его остался - в лице, глазах, жестах.  
Соло хочет их обоих – и того, трогательного и неопытного, и этого, сильного и зрелого. Хочет проверить, было ли что-то настоящее между ними или он все себе придумал. Хочет спросить, неужели ему тогда не понравилось то, что делал Соло?  
Хочет оттрахать так, чтобы ходить не мог.  
Просто так. За все, что было.  
Поддавшись фантазиям, Соло в итоге думает о холодном душе или о том, не сходить ли ему в ближайший бар, чтобы подцепить кого и избавиться от болезненного возбуждения, но провидение подбрасывает ему милую девушку с ресепшна.  
Отнюдь не полноценная замена русскому агенту, но хоть что-то.  
Утром Соло находит в будильнике жучок, а затем еще горсть – в одежде.  
Хуже всего то, что он думает не о том, какую секретную информацию мог услышать Илья, а о том, слушал ли он его этой ночью. От мысли бросает в жар, Соло тихо чертыхается и идет в номер Ильи и Габи, чтобы вернуть русскому его имущество.  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь. Нас могут увидеть, - сердится Илья, тревожно оглядывая коридор.  
«Хорошо, что пять лет назад тебя это не волновало», - думает Соло и начинает бросает в русского жучками.   
\- Это сделали русские… коллеги, - говорит он и вкладывает в подставленную ладонь Ильи остаток.  
На секунду тот выглядит смущенным – надо же, Соло думал, что никогда уже не увидит его таким, - но затем говорит «секунду» и скрывается в номере. Соло приваливается к стене и ждет.  
\- Это сделали американские… коллеги, - говорит Илья и швыряется в ответ его закладками. - Каменный век.  
Что же, по крайней мере, в этот момент русский не выглядит разъяренным сибирским тигром.  
\- Эта бабочка сюда не подходит, - бросает напоследок Соло – не может удержаться.

***

До окончания задания оставалось два дня. При необходимости Соло мог продлить его ненадолго, но что это меняло?  
В который раз посматривая на Соколова за стеклянной стеной, он честно признался себе, что зря так увлекся. Следить за русским перестанут нескоро, и Браун не обрадуется, если Соло в перерывах между другими миссиями будет поддерживать контакт со своим бывшим заданием. Закончиться все могло плохо. Поэтому должно было просто закончиться.  
Русский, задумавшись над заданием репетитора, нахмурился и закусил нижнюю губу. Соло выругался себе под нос и прикрыл глаза ладонью.  
Два дня – и все. На этом он остановится. Выдаст Соколову хорошую рекомендацию и переведется в другую лабораторию. В другой город. Где-нибудь в противоположной части страны. Пообещает русскому, что заедет во время отпуска – сам же займется обычными делами. Быть может, лет через десять, если ЦРУ сдержит обещание и отстегнет поводок, он и в самом деле найдет Соколова, чтобы узнать, как дела.  
Соло без труда убедил себя в том, что это единственный вариант, других не существует, но все равно было тошно.  
\- У тебя все нормально? – спросил этот невозможно чуткий Соколов, когда они вышли из лаборатории вечером.  
\- Конечно, - пожал плечами Соло.  
\- Может, выпьем? Мне понравился тот бар на углу шестой и сорок четвертой. Да и пятница.  
Соло тоже нравился тот бар недалеко от его квартиры.  
\- Давай, - залить непонятно откуда взявшуюся липкую тоску показалось хорошей идеей.  
Соколов, в отличие от него самого, был в хорошем настроении. Он заказывал порцию за порцией виски и рассказывал русские анекдоты. Иногда приходилось объяснять, в чем именно заключается юмор, но в итоге Соло насмеялся от души.  
Из бара они вышли после полуночи. У Соло приятно шумело в ушах и хотелось приключений. Особенно приключения по имени Андрей Соколов. Причем немедленно.  
Да к черту. Два дня осталось.  
\- Идем ко мне, - ухмыльнулся он и хлопнул русского по плечу.  
Дальнейший вечер складывался не менее приятно. Сперва они снова что-то пили. По крайней мере, Соло точно пил, пока Соколов непривычно много смеялся, осматривался в его квартире и просил поставить любимую музыку.  
Потом они много целовались, под ту самую любимую музыку Соло. А дальше он не очень помнил, разве только то, что было хорошо.  
Проснулся Соло будто от тычка под ребра. Исключительно неприятное ощущение, тревожное и, увы, знакомое. На автомате потянувшись к прикроватной тумбочке, за которой был спрятан пистолет, он вспомнил, что не один.  
\- Андрей? – негромко окликнул Соло и, не дождавшись ответа, хлопнул рукой по кровати рядом с собой. Никого.  
Он резко встал и пошатнулся – в ушах еще шумел алкоголь, значит, прошла от силы пара часов.  
На часах пять утра, начинало светать.  
Соло обошел квартиру и Соколова не нашел. Умывшись ледяной водой, он мрачно посмотрел на свое отражение. Ощущение, что все это не к добру, усиливалось. Соло знал, что нужно делать, но не хотел.  
Пистолета за тумбочкой не оказалось. Пропала также связка ключей от лаборатории, включая ключ от его сейфа, и любимый нож, спрятанный к кухонном шкафчике. Повезло, что два других рассованных по квартире пистолета оказались на месте. Соло быстро оделся и сунул один из них за пояс. Дверь была заперта изнутри – русский ушел через окно, в обход наружки, что торчала в машине у подъезда.  
Возможно, от звука открывшегося окна Соло и проснулся.  
\- Твою мать, Соколов! – не удержавшись, прорычал он.  
По всем правилам надо было звонить Брауну и устраивать облаву. Но что-то совершенно нелогичное нашептывало, что нет, не стоит, нужно проверить. Что проверять-то? – спросил профессиональный агент Соло сам у себя, а другой Соло, который Наполеон, чертыхнувшись, полез в окно.  
Уйдя от наружки, он поймал такси и пообещал двойную оплату, если довезет по адресу за семь минут. Пожилой таксист только хмыкнул и надавил на газ. Соло штормило от не выветрившегося еще алкоголя, и он сцепил зубы, пытаясь не материться вслух.  
Выходило так, что он соблазнял Андрея Соколова, чтобы расколоть, а Андрей Соколов лег к нему в постель, чтобы усыпить бдительность и добраться до документов.  
Чудная комбинация.  
Интересно, знал русский, что он работает на ЦРУ, или копал под заместителя руководителя лаборатории, у которого есть доступ к военным разработкам?  
Соло злился. Злился так, что в глазах темнело. На русского, на себя, на все спецслужбы вместе взятые. Нужно было успокоиться, потому что неконтролируемые эмоции при его работе – верный путь к гладкому могильному камню на зеленой лужайке.  
Соло вышел из машины метров за пятьдесят до входа и отпустил такси. Охранники сонно кивнули Соло, не особенно удивившись его раннему приходу. Они давно привыкли, что сумасшедшие ученые могут вообще не уходить с работы или являться под утро, осененные свежими идеями. Да и бывало, что совещания назначали на семь утра, пусть и редко в выходные, поэтому, подумаешь, суббота, шесть утра.  
\- Один из ваших уже на работе, - сообщил Билл и широко зевнул. – Остальных тоже вызвали?  
Соло неопределенно мотнул головой и быстрым шагом направился к лестнице.  
Соколов не стал прятаться и пошел через центральный вход. Ва-банк пошел. Это значило, что русские решили сворачивать операцию. Соколов почувствовал угрозу провала? Или в этом и состояла миссия – получить доступ в лабораторию, осмотреться, украсть какие выйдет документы и сбежать? Но тогда он мог обойтись и без помощи Джона Смита, хотя связка украденных у него ключей от всех дверей значительно снижала вероятность фиаско.  
Был вариант и более сложной многоходовки – русский «инженер» мог задержаться здесь еще на несколько месяцев, чтобы раздобыть больше информации у американских коллег.  
Впрочем, тогда он все равно занимался бы лишь одним проектом, а у Джона Смита в сейфе хранились данные о паре десятков. Теоретически. По факту в сейфе Соло не хранилось ровным счетом ничего интересного – набитые никчемными бумажками папки, которые он просматривал каждый день, создавая видимость бурной деятельности.  
Вот только русский об этом не знал.  
Когда Соло, обойдя тело отправленного в нокаут охранника на втором этаже, тихо вошел в свой кабинет, Соколов вынимал из сейфа папки и складывал в черную сумку. Она, кстати, тоже принадлежала Соло – в шкафу нашел, паршивец.  
\- Доброе утро, - хмыкнул Соло и взвел курок. Вздрогнув от щелчка, Соколов медленно обернулся и поднял руки.  
Солнце еще не взошло, но серых рассветных сумерек хватило, чтобы рассмотреть настоящего Андрея Соколова - или как его там на самом деле. В лице его и голубых глазах не осталось ничего общего с тем Андреем Соколовым, которого знал Соло. Лед и сталь, и холод.  
\- На работе ни свет ни заря, похвально, - держа русского под прицелом, Соло сделал пару шагов к столу. – КГБ? – светским тоном уточнил он, следя за тем, чтобы руки Соколова были на виду.  
Русский ухмыльнулся совсем незнакомо и шагнул вперед.  
\- Стой где стоишь, - качнул головой Соло.  
\- ЦРУ? – скопировал его тон Соколов. – Я только по фальшивым паспортам и понял. Ты молодец.  
Еще и тайник нашел, мерзавец.  
\- Да ты тоже хорош, - усмехнулся Соло. – Отойди к окну, - он указал пистолетом направление и сделал еще шаг к столу. Хотел подобраться поближе к тревожной кнопке - интуиция подсказывала, что так просто русский не сдастся. Можно было, конечно, пристрелить его, как бешеную собаку, и покончить с этим. Можно было, но не хотелось. – Сдавайся, Соколов. Ты проиграл.  
Русский послушно шагнул влево, и Соло придвинулся к столу еще на полметра, но тут все покатилось к черту. Молниеносным движением подхватив со стола нож, которого за сумкой не было видно, Соколов метнул его в Соло. Если бы не алкоголь, он, пожалуй, успел бы увернуться, однако не успел. Нож вонзился в правую руку выше локтя, и Соло выронил пистолет. Одним собранным движением оказавшись рядом, русский отбросил ногой пистолет, толкнул Соло к стене, вырвал из руки нож и приставил к горлу. Самое логичное продолжение – вскрыть сонную артерию и решить проблему. Однако он отчего-то медлил.  
Зря. Соло обескуражил его самым детским вариантом – перехватив ладонью руку с ножом, врезал коленом в пах. Покосился на пистолет, но не стал за ним наклоняться - пристрелить русского хотелось значительно меньше, чем разбить о его лицо костяшки пальцев. Выместить на нем всю злость и разочарование, что желчью жгли горло. Размахнувшись, Соло врезал раз, потом еще и еще, пока не свалил Соколова на пол. Тот поднялся на одно колено, сплюнул кровь и зыркнул на Соло снизу вверх.  
Соло запоздало догнала боль от ножевой раны, но, отвлекшись на секунду, он снова недооценил скорость противника. Рванувшись с пола, Соколов отличной подсечкой сбил его с ног и тут же вздернул на колени. Вывернул руку за спину – не пошевелиться. Соло зашипел от боли и затих. Крепко удерживая, русский заставил его встать и придавил к стене.  
\- Я заберу бумаги и уйду. Не дергайся, - спокойно сказал Соколов.  
Дернешься тут. Но не сильно-то русский рвался его убивать – это обнадеживало.  
\- Как скажешь. Ты сверху, - насмешливо произнес он, и Соколов дернул руку так, что в плече хрустнуло. – Не очень-то ты нежен, - простонал Соло. – Можешь лучше, я знаю.  
\- Ты затащил меня в постель по приказу, - прорычал на ухо русский.  
У Соло от возмущения дыхание сбилось.  
\- Я затащил? Это еще кто кого затащил, - хмыкнул он. Непринужденности, впрочем, не доставало, неудобно язвить, когда вжат щекой в стекло. – Да и не говори, что тебе не понравилось.  
Приятной беседы не вышло. Вместо ответа Соколов рывком развернул его лицом к себе и одним точным ударом в голову сбил на пол. В ушах зазвенело, и некоторое время Соло видел только яркие звезды. Когда отпустило, он осторожно открыл глаза, дождался, пока мир перестанет угрожающе вращаться, и медленно сел, привалившись спиной к стене.  
Русский уже затолкал в сумку все папки и педантично прочесывал ящики в столе. Стараясь не шуметь, Соло принялся продвигаться с направлении отброшенного пистолета – сам дурак, что ввязался в рукопашную драку. Он успел сомкнуть ладонь на рукояти, когда прозвучало негромкое:  
\- Не вздумай.  
Соколов, стоя у стола, держал его под прицелом. Да к черту. Соло резко развернулся и наставил на него пистолет. Позиция была не слишком удобная – сидя на полу, маневренность не продемонстрируешь. Однако рывком подняться на ноги Соло не рискнул. Во-первых, русский мог выстрелить, а во-вторых, он мог сам свалиться от головокружения – похоже, у него все-таки сотрясение мозга.  
Соколов не стрелял, Соло тоже. Так и держали друг друга на мушке, вот только время играло не на русского: в лабораторию мог прийти кто-то еще, да и плановая проверка охранников на этаже была совсем близко.  
\- Брось пистолет, - рявкнул Соколов. – И останешься жив.  
\- Могу ответить тем же.  
Русский психанул и выстрелил - пуля просвистела в паре сантиметров от головы Соло, вошла в шкаф за его спиной.  
\- Брось пистолет, - отчеканил он, и Соло стал медленно опускать руку. Соколов подхватил со стола сумку и, не сводя с него взгляда, боком пошел к открытому уже окну. Когда он отвлекся, чтобы проверить веревку, Соло поднял руку и выстрелил. Соколовы немного двоились, но он попал куда хотел – в ногу выше колена. Русский коротко вскрикнул, инстинктивно зажал рану ладонью. Соло воспользовался отведенным ему временем - шатко поднявшись на ноги, рванул к столу. Нажал тревожную кнопку, и сирена взорвалась фейерверком в больной голове. Когда повернулся к Соколову, дуло пистолета смотрело прямо ему между глаз. Соло замер, всерьез ожидая получить пулю в лоб. Вместо этого бледный и очень злой русский ударил его пистолетом по виску, и сознание померкло.

***

Ночная вылазка идет наперекосяк с самого начала. Не успев проникнуть на базу, Соло сталкивается у забора с Ильей. Тот радости не выказывает, однако и не слишком кипятится. Производит впечатление своим лазером, позорится на этапе открытия двери. А затем «целует в ушко» охранника, и не будь вокруг столько вооруженных людей, Соло непременно отпустил бы на этот счет сальную шуточку. Например, о том, учат ли в КГБ поцелуям в другие места или приходится брать уроки у репетиторов. Вроде того.  
Зато он не упускает возможности сгрузить в руки Илье свои вещи и произвести ответное впечатление своим умением вскрывать сейфы. Соло неспешен, аккуратен и точен, как метроном. Жаль только, сигнализацию не учел – это сильно смазывает эффект от его выступления.  
Удар о пристань воздух из легких выбивает напрочь, но думать об этом некогда – русский уже заводит лодку. Из собранного на него досье Соло знает, что Илья Курякин – призер гонок на моторных лодках, причем того же года, в котором они виделись. Увы, пошутить на эту тему опять некогда – шлюзы закрываются один за другим, и ситуация становится неприятной.  
С лодкой Илья управляется и в самом деле лихо, вот только это не помогает удрать от погони. На очередном крутом вираже Соло вылетает из лодки, а гениальный русский агент этого не замечает. Немного обидно. А вдруг его подстрелили? Вдруг утонул? Напарник называется.  
Доплыв до берега, Соло забирается в грузовик, находит ключи и заводит двигатель. Он уверен, что русский как-нибудь выберется из этой передряги. Соло даже готов подождать его, но в более комфортных условиях, чем моторная лодка с врагами на хвосте.  
Приятная музыка, неплохое вино и первая толковая еда за день – что может быть лучше? Пара тарталеток с икрой днем не считаются – ухаживания за Викторией оказались довольно энергозатратными.  
Гонки на лодках – зрелище увлекательное, и Соло поглядывает в зеркало заднего вида. Вот что мешает русскому направить свою моторку на преследователей и спрыгнуть в воду? Опасно, конечно, но мотаться под пулями, пока бензин не кончится – лучше разве?  
Когда лодка русского взрывается, Соло удивлен. Если это хитрый тактический ход, чтобы преследовали отстали, то ему самому пора отсюда убираться, потому что через пару минут они заинтересуются им. Если нет… а что, если нет?  
Возвращаться туда и бросаться под пули, чтобы спасти агента Курякина, который, судя по его настроению, готов каждое утро делать ему «поцелуй в ушко»?  
Нет, Соло на это не подписывался.  
Уходить по воде – это была его идея, вот пусть сам и тонет теперь за это.  
Соло давит на тормоз и тяжело вздыхает. Вот кого он пытается убедить, что ему все равно?  
Когда свет фар подсвечивает тонущего русского агента, Соло открывает окно – повезло еще, что не заклинило под давлением воды – и выплывает наружу. Илья уже утонул – тело в руках безвольное и тяжелое. Сколько там минут прошло – две, три? Не то чтобы Соло паникует, но до поверхности воды старается добраться как можно скорее. Реанимировать приходится прямо здесь. Повезло, что русский – крепкий орешек.  
\- Тише ты, - ворчит Соло, когда он начинает кашлять. – Давай за мной.  
Но какое там «за мной». Воды русский наглотался изрядно, Соло приходится его так и тащить на себе на берег - и не к ближайшей точке, а туда, где поменьше охраны и спрятан мотороллер.  
В воде было как следует не откашляться, и когда Соло вытаскивает Илью на берег, дышит тот рвано и поверхностно. Времени у них совсем нет, поэтому Соло не церемонится – перекидывает его через колено и бьет по спине ладонью, не особенно соизмеряя силу. Сам виноват.  
\- Дыши, большевик, - ворчит он, помогая ему отплеваться от соленой воды. – Ответишь мне на все вопросы, потом можешь тонуть сколько влезет.  
Кашель наконец стихает, и Соло вздергивает Илью на ноги.  
\- Прости, разлеживаться некогда. Бежать можешь?  
Илья решительно кивает, но бежать не может. Его колотит в ознобе и колени подгибаются. Бормоча проклятия, Соло забрасывает его руку себе на плечо и обхватывает за талию. Крики охраны слышатся совсем близко, и если они не уберутся отсюда… им и отстреливаться нечем.  
\- Нормально, - сипло сообщает Илья метров через пятьдесят. – Я сам.  
Соло на всякий случай придерживает его за плечо, но бежит русский уже сам. Точно секретная разработка КГБ, а не живой человек.  
Впрочем, дыхания ему все же не достает. Уже у мотороллера Илья упирается ладонями в колени и пытается отдышаться.  
\- Эй, ты живой там? – спрашивает Соло, заводя мотор.  
\- Минутку, - выдыхает Илья и через пару секунд выпрямляется. – Порядок.  
\- Тогда садись сзади и держись крепче. Нужно срочно вернуться в отель.  
Русский непривычно тих и послушен. Садится сзади и прижимается всем телом. Совсем всем. Соло понимает, конечно, что сейчас сильно не время думать о всяких глупостях, но все равно думает.  
\- Спасибо, - сипло говорит Илья, когда они отъезжают от базы.  
\- Будешь должен, - со смешком отвечает Соло и добавляет скорости.

***

Выбравшись из окна, Илья вынужден был нырнуть в ближайшую подворотню и наскоро перевязать ногу – иначе кровавый след вывел бы на него преследователей в считанные минуты.  
Нужно было пристрелить Смита сразу, как только тот вошел в лабораторию. Тогда удалось бы обойтись без огнестрельной раны и охранников на хвосте. Еще эффективнее было бы придушить его спящим в постели - быстро и тихо.  
Надо было поступить правильно и профессионально. Джон Смит стал помехой в тот момент, когда Илья нашел связку ключей и спрятанный за тумбочкой пистолет. А когда стало понятно, что американец – никакой не научный сотрудник, рациональный вариант и вовсе остался только один. Пролистав найденные в тайнике фальшивые паспорта, Илья подошел к кровати. Словно почувствовав его присутствие, Джон во сне нахмурился, облизнул губы и перевернулся на спину. Так было еще удобнее схватить за горло и одним движением сломать шею.   
А Илья не смог. Сперва тратил бесценные секунды, глядя в полутьме на его лицо – а потом развернулся и вышел в гостиную. Открыл окно и выпрыгнул на улицу, наверняка зная, что создает себе проблемы.  
В лаборатории он повторил промах, не пустив пулю в лоб американцу, когда появилась первая возможность. Потом, в упор, оказалось еще сложнее, нужно было сразу.  
За все это теперь он и расплачивался, когда, прихрамывая, убегал от вооруженной охраны лаборатории.   
Через пару кварталов Илья угнал зеленый «форд» - приметный, но ничего другого под рукой не оказалось. На пристани его ждал катер, давно, стоял на приколе на всякий случай.  
Илья должен был задержаться в Нью-Йорке подольше, но получил приказ заканчивать миссию. Причина пока была неясна: возможно, штабу срочно понадобились документы, возможно, появилась угроза провала.  
Операция была рассчитана еще на месяц-два. Перед Ильей стояло сразу несколько задач: пройти все проверки спецслужб, начать работать с американскими инженерами и параллельно втереться в доверие к кому-нибудь из руководства, чтобы собрать информацию обо всех разработках лаборатории – получить во время дружеских разговоров или украсть, когда будет сворачиваться.  
Шефство над Ильей взял Джон Смит, оказавшийся крепким орешком. Илье передали собранное на него досье, но информация оказалась почти бесполезной. Несмотря на то, что они проводили почти все свободное время вместе, американец о работе не говорил. О чем угодно, только не о том, что нужно. Не сказать, чтобы Илье было неинтересно, но задание откровенно буксовало.  
А потом Смит сказал, что будет переводиться в другую лабораторию. Илья заметил начавший угасать его энтузиазм в общении с новым русским коллегой и должен был это исправить.  
Илья вообще много чего замечал. Без ложной скромности, исключительная наблюдательность – один из факторов, благодаря которым он стал одним из лучших в своем деле.  
Так вот, замечал он и взгляды Смита через стекло, когда занимался с репетитором, и другие взгляды, скользящие и быстрые, но липнущие к коже, как паутина. Замечал, что американец то и дело отдергивает руку, стараясь лишний раз к нему не прикасаться. Так, словно прикоснуться хочется, но нельзя.  
Все замечал, но не мог сообразить, что ему с этим делать-то?  
В досье содержалась информация о том, что у Смита, возможно, нетрадиционная сексуальная ориентация, со знаком вопроса содержалась. Но какие тут знаки вопроса, когда тот буквально лапал его взглядом, думая, что он не видит.  
Ради успешного выполнения задания Илья на многое мог пойти. Как-то раз ему пришлось соблазнить страшную пятидесятилетнюю немку, чтобы поделилась информацией. Была и еще пара заданий, о которых лучше не вспоминать. Но лечь в постель со Смитом? От одной мысли кисло делалось.  
Тело как оружие – это он понимал, этому его учили. Тело как инструмент для дела – тоже не новость.  
Но это было слишком.  
Джон Смит – отличный приятель, даже друг в перспективе, если не считать, что он - задание. Веселый, компанейский, умный, интересный собеседник и готовил хорошо. Но в постель? Даже ради дела Илья мог пожертвовать не всем.  
Весь его опыт в такого рода общении со своим полом заключался в том случае в пионерском лагере. Лет по пятнадцать им было, гормоны, все такое. Илья уже и не помнил, как так вышло, что они с Максимом подрочили друг другу на пляже, куда сбежали ночью купаться. До конца заезда они лишний раз не смотрели друг на друга, а потом разъехались по своим городам – и на этом все. Дальше были только немногочисленные девушки и еще страшные пятидесятилетние немки по необходимости. Не такой богатый опыт, чтобы взяться соблазнять мужика, американца, объект.  
Решился Илья в итоге зажмурившись, как в омут с головой. Сиганул, не особенно оценивая последствия. Просто решил, что не может провалить операцию, на подготовку которой ушел год. О том, что оно значит для его страны, Илье говорили столько раз, что вбили в подкорку.  
Соблазнять американца и не пришлось. Он все сделал сам. Как только Илья дал отмашку, взялся за дело с таким воодушевлением, что оставалось только плыть по течению.  
По течению Илья не умел. Привык держать все под контролем, просчитывать многоходовки, строить шахматные партии. Но Смит вел себя, как взбесившийся ферзь. Сбивал фигуры с доски в хаотичном порядке, не оставляя даже иллюзии контроля.  
Никто и никогда не пытался доставить Илье удовольствие с таким азартом. Он знал, замечал, все замечал – и альтруизм в постели американца, которому вовсе не чужды плотские удовольствия, ставил его в тупик.  
Это было нелогично, неправильно. Илья ожидал, что придется мгновенно учиться и перехватывать инициативу, чтобы удержать и сделать все правильно, а в итоге вышло иначе. Илья растерял все свои ходы и сдал партию без боя.  
Это злило.  
Но гораздо сильнее злило то, что ему понравилось.  
Никому и никогда Илья не признался бы в том, что понравилось. Что в горячих руках американца он впервые почувствовал: его тело – это не только оружие и инструмент. Нечто совершенно иное, чему не нашел еще определения.  
Получив приказ о сворачивании операции через завербованного баристу в ближайшей к дому кофейне, Илья выбрал для финальной игры пятницу. Все шло как по маслу – Смит легко согласился на бар, охотно пил и пригласил его наконец к себе домой. Там тоже могли храниться документы или записи, но ни разу прежде Илье не удавалось напроситься в гости.  
Илья почти не пил, а Смит пил как раз непривычно много. Когда он уснул, Илья быстро и тихо обыскал всю квартиру и нашел много интересного. Например, пистолет, непростой нож и фальшивые паспорта. Смит был агентом спецслужб, а вовсе не руководителем лаборатории. По всей видимости, занял на время это место, чтобы… чтобы что? Проверить его в очередной раз? Втереться в доверие? Затащить в постель?  
Хотя это кто кого еще.  
Вот тогда у Ильи руки затряслись не на шутку. В тот момент он был как никогда близок к тому, чтобы придушить американца. Но пока заставлял себя дышать ровно и не крушить мебель, отпустило немного.  
Не смог убить. Мало чего в работе не мог, но вот не смог.  
Избить так, чтобы кровью кашлял, это он бы легко, а хладнокровно сломать шею во сне – никак.  
Случай приложить кулаки ему все же представился, и это снизило градус ярости, что едва не переливалась через край. Но все равно слишком мало. Жаль, времени на большее не хватило. Пришлось вырубить Смита, который выстрелил – выстрелил! – схватить сумку с документами и бежать.  
Выруливая к докам, Илья покосился на сумку на соседнем сидении и скрипнул зубами. Он не успел просмотреть папки, но подозревал, что в них может и не быть секретных документов. Учитывая, кем в итоге оказался Джон Смит, это все тоже, вполне вероятно, фальшивка.  
Куратор будет в бешенстве. Да Илья и сам был в бешенстве – его переиграли. Шах и мат, Курякин. Не сумел распознать агента, не убил его вовремя, чуть не провалил всю операцию. А может, и провалил – если нужных документов в сумке нет.  
Илья бросил машину и перебрался в катер. Нужно было добраться в Бриджпорт, оттуда связаться со своими и выбираться из страны.  
К счастью, аптечка со всем необходимым на катере нашлась. Илья щедро плеснул на рану концентрированным антисептиком, зажмурился от ослепительной боли и взял щипцы.  
Чертов американец. Выстрелил все-таки. Илья не выстрелил, а он выстрелил. Конечно, мог стрелять в голову, а выбрал ногу, и все же.  
Вынимая пулю, Илья думал только о том, что зря его не придушил.

***

В груди до сих пор печет от соленой воды, а горло будто кошки драли ночь напролет, но Илья, не сбавляя скорости, вбегает в номер и лихорадочно ищет свой чемодан.  
\- Что случилось? – распахивает глаза Габи.  
Все случилось, думает Илья. За этот вечер случилось уже все. Он чуть не утонул – даже лихая поездка на мотороллере не выветрила ощущение забитых водой легких и застывшую мысль о том, что все, это точно конец, - а потом Соло его спас.  
Никакой логики в его действиях не найти: численный перевес противника был таким, что попытка разобраться в одиночку попахивала суицидальными наклонностями. Илья, кстати, так и не успел спросить, как Соло их раскидал, да еще и успел вытащить его за отведенные пять минут.   
Теперь с ними случилась еще Виктория Винчигуэрра. В компании пары головорезов она явилась в гостиницу, чтобы проверить – не Соло ли виноват в ее испорченном вечере. Возможно, его там уже бьют по почкам. После сегодняшнего героизма это, пожалуй, было бы несправедливо.  
\- Судя по звукам, помощь ему не нужна, - невозмутимо отмечает Габи, а Илья чувствует, как у него уши краснеют.  
Выкрутился Соло. Чтобы он да не выкрутился. С талантами американца к утру у Виктории ни одной дурной мысли в голове не останется.  
Теперь краснеют не только уши, но и к щекам кровь приливает.  
Илья стаскивает с ног мокрые ботинки и отступает в ванную. Долго стоит под горячим душем, смывая с себя соленую воду и призрак Наполеона Соло в постели с Викторией Винчигуэрра.  
Когда он возвращается в спальню, Габи уже спит или делает вид. Илья тушит свет и лежит с открытыми глазами, слушая тихое ритмичное звяканье хрустальной люстры, и думает о том, как сильно он ненавидит Соло.

***

Толком выспаться так и не удается. Утром Илья дает Габи время собраться и поднимается к Соло.  
\- Думаешь, Виктория тебе поверила? – спрашивает он, меряя шагами номер.  
\- Я приложил к этому все усилия, - мурлычет Соло и отрывается от инструментов, чтобы посмотреть на него. – Не сомневайся. Мы договорились сегодня снова увидеться.  
В этом Илья как раз не сомневается. Если Соло решил приложить все свои умения к тому, чтобы доставить Виктории удовольствие, то ей можно только позавидовать. Поймав себя на этой мысли, Илья беззвучно чертыхается. Нашел время.  
\- И мы отпустим Габи на встречу с дядей Руди?  
Габи с самого утра трясется как осиновый лист. Илье хочется прижать ее к себе и пообещать, что все с ней будет хорошо и ничего плохого не случится, но как он может такое пообещать, если ее собираются забросить в самое логово льва? Он и в самом деле очень хочет, чтобы ничего плохого с этой маленькой храброй девочкой не случилось. Она попала между молотом и наковальней – спецслужбами и нацистами, - и явно к этому не готова, хотя и держится очень неплохо. За исключением разве того случая, когда выпила лишнего и предприняла безуспешную попытку соблазнить Илью. Илья, может, и соблазнился бы, но, во-первых, Габи в самый тот момент уснула, а во-вторых, на задании романам не место. Илья знает случаи, когда на них сыпались его коллеги, поэтому не стоит. О чем Габи на следующее утро и сообщил со всей прямотой.  
Она в ответ только хитро улыбнулась и развела руками, как скажешь, мол. Их тянет друг к другу, но это скорее адреналин в венах, чем что-то другое. Хотя кто знает. В голове и так черт его знает что творится. В голове вместо шахматной партии операции Соло и Габи, и снова Соло, и…   
\- Все равно, что отвести ягненка к мяснику, - говорит Илья.  
\- Да ты размяк, большевик, - Соло откидывается на спинку кресла и смотрит так, что Илья застывает на месте. Если американец хочет поговорить о том, что у них с Габи, или, быть может, о том, что между ними самими, то Илья готов. Он, правда, не поручится, что сможет удержаться от более веских аргументов, чем слова, однако готов попробовать. Кулаки все равно чешутся – и уже давно. Соло раздражает, до белого каления доводит одним своим присутствием, даже если не пытается выводить из себя нарочно. Рядом с ним Илья едва контролирует эмоции. Их слишком много, новых и старых, пятилетней давности, он не привык к такому напору, а когда пытается разобраться и проанализировать, становится только хуже.  
\- Что еще за намеки? – резко спрашивает он, но тут в номер входит Габи, и Соло лишь многозначительно поднимает брови.  
\- Ты же специалист, - насмешливо говорит он, предлагая ему самому включить передатчик Габи, и уходит на балкон.  
Они то и дело наслаиваются друг на друга, Джон Смит и Наполеон Соло. И сейчас – как раз один из таких случаев.  
Илья все-таки обещает Габи, что все будет хорошо, и он будет рядом.  
\- Связь налажена? – невозмутимо, но довольно двусмысленно спрашивает Соло, и они с Габи отшатываются друг от друга, как два пойманных на горячем школьника.

***

Габи не поморщившись сдает их обоих - этого Илья не ожидал. Он запрыгивает в машину и давит на газ.  
Илья действительно старается быть как можно ближе с Габи, и теперь, как следствие, едва успевает унести ноги от наемников дяди Руди. Отъехав подальше, он останавливает машину и лихорадочно роется в сумке в поисках локатора. У него самого была прослушка, а значит, фора по времени - у Соло нет ничего. Дядя Руди отлучался, чтобы позвонить – и ясно кому. Остается надеяться, что Виктория и ее команда не пристрелят американца на месте, а попробуют сперва добыть информацию о том, что известно ЦРУ об их проделках с обогащенным ураном.  
Илья вдруг понимает, что и правда на это надеется. Как и на то, что Соло не успел со времени последней проверки найти один оставшийся маячок в ботинке.  
Повезло.  
Пробраться в подвалы основного офиса компании Винчигуэрра оказывается на удивление просто: перемахнуть через забор, найти черный вход, вырубить пару охранников. Расслабились, не ждали незваных гостей.  
Илья убирает последнего охранника и смотрит через стеклянную дверь на Соло. Тот надежно привязан к электрическому стулу, над головой одинокая лампочка - все в лучших традициях пыточных камер. Заметив его, Соло лишь поднимает одну бровь и снова сжимается весь, готовый к боли. Стул дает осечку, Илья прижимает палец к губам. Пожалуй, это лишнее – вряд ли Соло выдаст его присутствие хоть звуком.   
Илья тихо становится за плечом дяди Руди, который вдохновенно вещает о плоскогубцах, и думает, не оторвать ли ему этими плоскогубцами что-нибудь важное. Соло прикрывает глаза, бессильно откидывает голову на спинку электрического стула.  
\- Не думал, что скажу это, но я действительно рад тебя видеть, - негромко говорит он, и дядя Руди оборачивается, начиная подозревать худшее. Илья его не разочаровывает – размахнувшись, вырубает вариацией на тему «поцелуя в ушко». Минут на десять должно хватить – Илья не хочет разбираться, есть ли здесь тревожные кнопки или еще какие способы вызвать подмогу. Дядя Руди не лыком шит, вот пусть и посидит пока в уголке, отдохнет немного от трудов неправедных.  
Соло бледный как полотно и дышит, будто марафон пробежал. Да почти так и было – пару часов пыток электричеством за марафон сойдут.  
\- Ты как, ковбой? – повторяет Илья вопрос, потому что на первый Соло так и не ответил. Снимая крепежный ремень, ощущает – лоб у Соло холодный и в испарине. И пальцы дрожат похлеще, чем у самого Ильи в моменты душевного волнения. В этом он убеждается, когда освобождает его запястья.  
\- Порядок, большевик, - бормочет Соло и тянется стереть кровь с лица. Оценив свои трясущиеся руки, он бросает эту затею и пытается встать. Илья помогает и прислоняет его к стене. Соло наклоняется вперед, пытается отдышаться. Илья придерживает за плечо, чтобы не рухнул.  
Через минуту-другую Соло распрямляется, стирает тыльной стороной ладони кровь. Илья отпускает его, отходит проверить дядю Руди.  
\- Я было подумал, никто не придет, - тихо говорит Соло, прикрыв ладонью глаза. Дрожь из пальцев почти ушла. – Спасибо… Илья.  
Неожиданное имя, неожиданная честность. Илья резко оборачивается, но тот не смотрит на него и рассеянно потирает запястье. Затем отряхивает помятый жилет и пытается пригладить растрепавшиеся волосы. В этот момент, без своей обычной безупречной прически и раздражающей невозмутимости он гораздо больше похож на себя образца пятилетней давности. Живой и настоящий.  
Илья чувствует, что совсем запутался между этими двумя – Смитом и Соло.  
Но может, дело все в том же адреналине.

***

\- Убей американца, если потребуется.  
Илья не удивлен приказом. Он понятен и логичен – переиграть соперника, при необходимости убить, завладеть диском. Эндшпиль, Курякин. При эндшпиле фигур становится совсем немного и резко возрастает роль пешек. Две пешки остались – белая и черная, красная и звездно-полосатая. А нет, еще Габи, в цветах британского флага, кто бы мог подумать.  
Соло сидит напротив, слушает приказы своего руководства и стремительно мрачнеет. Илья подмечает опустившиеся уголки губ, нахмурившийся лоб, потемневшие глаза и быстрый прямой взгляд.  
Их снова стравливают между собой - разменных пешек, стоящих на защите короля.

***

Выступать к острову Винчигуэрра решено ближе к рассвету, в самое темное время, когда любая охрана чуть более сонная и неповоротливая, чем в любое другое время суток. После обсуждения плана у них свободных восемь часов. Можно поесть, поспать, переодеться.  
Еда невкусная, но Илья ест, потому что день выдался суетный, а впереди не менее беспокойная ночь. Соло забрасывает в рот пару ложек безвкусных макарон, морщится и задумчиво ковыряется в тарелке. На Илью он не смотрит совсем и все время молчит. Оказывается вдруг, что такой Соло напрягает гораздо сильнее, чем Соло, который язвит и насмехается.  
Им выделяют одну каюту на двоих – Уэйверли велит поспать хоть пару часов. Дверь узкая, каюта крошечная, как купе в поезде. Вот они и сталкиваются плечами, пытаясь развернуться и улечься на узкие койки. Соло в итоге вздыхает и отступает, пропуская Илью вперед.  
Они тушат свет и лежат в темноте – каждый на своем неудобном подобии кровати. Соло так близко, что Илье становится неуютно. Какое там уснуть под душным одеялом из воспоминаний, призраков прошлого и перспектив завтрашнего дня.  
Соло тоже не спит ни черта, вздыхает и ворочается с бока на бок. Через час примерно становится совсем невыносимо.  
\- Не спится, да? – спрашивает Илья невесть зачем.  
\- Вроде того, - глухо ворчит Соло в подушку. – Спи, большевик, тебе еще мою задницу прикрывать, - и, ей-богу, тихо смеется.  
\- Вот сам и спи тогда. Я прикрывать не нанимался.  
\- Не могу. Мне после пыток всегда кошмары снятся, - и не понять же, смеется или всерьез.  
\- Хорошо, что он поджарился, - хмыкает Илья, глядя в темный потолок. – Кстати, давно хотел спросить…  
Он замолкает и слышит, как Соло судорожно вздыхает. Вообще-то он о многом хотел спросить, давно уже, но не станет.  
\- Как ты тогда с охраной на лодке разделался?  
В ответ сперва тишина, а потом насмешливое фырканье.  
\- О господи, и это единственное… - он осекается и продолжает уже спокойно: – Сбросил на лодку грузовик.  
\- Эффективно.  
\- Приятно, что ты оценил. Ладно, я тогда тоже спрошу.  
Соло медлит, и Илья начинает подозревать, что не о деталях своего спасения он вопрос задаст.  
\- Почему ты тогда меня не убил? В Нью-Йорке. Я уже видел тебя в деле, большевик, ты должен был. Почему? – Соло торопится, словно боится передумать.  
Илья закрывает глаза. Так он и знал, что добром это не кончится.  
Не говорить же ему правду, вот в самом деле.  
\- Не заставляй меня об этом пожалеть, - резко бросает Илья, просто чтобы отстал. Слова неожиданно звучат неприкрытой угрозой, и он слышит резкий вздох Соло.  
Больше тот ни о чем не спрашивает, а через несколько минут встает и выходит из каюты, тихо притворив за собой дверь.

***

Перед рассветом они с Ильей действительно прикрывают друг другу задницы и остальные части тела. Зачищая охрану острова, работают предельно слаженно – а ведь оба одиночки. И все же без лишних разговоров получается страховать и заслонять так, словно годами в связке работали. Соло замечает, что Илья доверяет ему, легко пускает за спину, не дергается и не пытается перепроверить, надежно ли прикрыты тылы.  
Тылы прикрыты надежно, у обоих, поэтому и удается добраться до цели невредимыми.  
Соло не позволяет себе думать ни о чем, что не касается этой конкретной операции – слишком опасно. Когда вокруг свистят пули, не до рефлексий о том, пристрелит ли его русский, если потребуется. Тем более, что до диска они еще не добрались. Илья отлично держит лицо, мог бы блефовать в покере и срывать неплохие куши, но несложно догадаться - в вертолете он услышал от своего босса тот же приказ, что и Соло от Сандерса. Вот только пулю можно получить и гораздо раньше, поэтому Илью Соло оставляет на потом.  
Операция идет не так гладко, как хотелось бы, и Габи увозят вместе с бомбой. Погоню тоже сложно назвать идеальной, потому что в конечном итоге Илья оказывается под мотоциклом, Габи попадает в аварию, а ему самому прилетает по голове. Но это еще не конец - на авианосце приходится разбираться со второй бомбой, и только когда «Диадема» разлетается вдребезги, Соло понимает, что зверски устал.  
Остальным, впрочем, не легче. После обеда их привозят обратно в гостиницу и подвергают по приказу Уэйверли медицинскому осмотру. Всем троим удалось обойтись без сотрясений и переломов, но все равно потрепало их изрядно. Даже железный Илья Курякин выглядит измотанным и забывает хмуриться. Улыбчивым его, впрочем, тоже не назовешь, но хоть не злится без толку.  
Габи хуже всех – они с Ильей в известной степени привыкли к таким переделкам, а она выглядит потерянной и несчастной. После медицинского осмотра Соло задерживается в их с Ильей номере и заказывает поесть. Не то чтобы он голоден, но Габи поесть нужно, а вместе - оно всегда веселее. Тем более, что из Ильи душа компании так себе. Русский молчит, зато то и дело обеспокоенно поглядывает на Габи, чем только выводит ее из себя. Соло развеивает тучи длинной байкой об ограблении одной французской виллы, во время которой ему в пятую точку вцепился доберман. Повезло еще, что в заднем кармане были инструменты, а то бы он парой отметин от клыков не отделался. А так сбежал, пока пес давился отмычками. Рассказывает он в лицах, и в итоге Габи все-таки хохочет. Илья продолжает изображать из себя усталый каменный памятник, но Соло подмечает, что глаза улыбаются.   
А когда-то он смеялся над его шутками не таясь.  
Соло скучает по его искренней улыбке. За все время, что они провели вместе в Берлине и Риме, он не видел ее ни разу. Пожалуй, уже и не увидит. Миссия завершена, сейчас их снова раскидает по штабам в разных странах – и на этом все. Может, еще через сколько-нибудь лет, если шальной пулей не прикончит раньше, пересекутся на задании, но даже если так, то стоять будут по разные стороны баррикад, а значит, лучше бы им не встречаться.   
Ах да. Есть ведь еще диск, который Соло прихватил на месте аварии. Вопрос времени, когда об этом узнает руководство Ильи. Пока суд да дело, может, Соло и успеет сбежать в Нью-Йорк.  
Однажды Илья его уже не убил, но тогда у него не было настолько недвусмысленных инструкций на этот счет. Но тогда они и не спасали друг друга во время общей операции.  
Кто знает, что случилось с русским за истекшие со времени их последней встречи годы. Теперь Илья Курякин – еще большая загадка, чем тогда. Соло понятия не имеет, что там, за стальной внешней оболочкой, но точно знает, что там не только ярость, сила и приказы, а нечто гораздо большее. Только вот толку от этого знания немного. Содрать хоть одну пластину этой оболочки – задание непростое, а с учетом почти истекшего времени, так и вовсе невыполнимое. Более того, совершенно бессмысленное.  
Устроившись на диване в гостиной чужого номера он тоскливо смотрит на Габи, к которой тоже зачем-то успел привязаться, - сейчас она рассказывает о том, как познакомилась с Уэйверли.  
\- Подкатил к гаражу на старой колымаге. Тормоза, говорит, барахлят. А сам в потрепанной курточке, старой шляпе и с усами. С усами! – негромко смеется она, и Илья наконец улыбается. Тоже лишь тень прежней улыбки, но хоть что-то. Будет что запомнить.  
Голос Габи звучит успокаивающе, Соло уже не разбирает отдельных слов, все сливается в равномерный умиротворяющий гул. Сколько он не спал? Двое суток? Чуть больше? Примерно так, если не считать часовой отключки из-за отравы Виктории. Нужно заставить себя встать и уйти в свой номер. Рухнуть на кровать не раздеваясь и проспать до утра. А утром в Нью-Йорк, как можно скорее, пока не началось.   
Нужно встать, это очень просто.  
Соло на секунду прикрывает глаза, чтобы собраться с духом.  
Дядя Руди, Пятый Всадник, Доктор Апокалипсис размахивает перед носом фотоальбомом с изувеченными, покореженными телами, которые и человеческими-то назвать сложно. Хорошо бы зажмуриться, чтобы не видеть, не запоминать, но привычка смотреть и запоминать не позволяет. Искалеченные подобия человеческих тел впаиваются в сетчатку, запоминаются навсегда. Собственное тело расслаивается на миллионы разрозненных частиц, электричество вгрызается в каждый нерв, мышцы обжигает болью от перенапряжения, а сердце колотится в горле, и кажется, что это никогда не закончится.  
Почему-то когда больно, время тянется бесконечной резиновой лентой, очень легко потерять его вовсе. Можно разве что отсчитывать секунды, складывать в минуты, и так вспоминать, что ничто не длится вечно, даже это. Вот он считает и складывает. А когда числа сваливаются в громоздкую кучу, открывает глаза.  
Дыхание сбилось напрочь, и сердце в самом деле колотится в горле, только никакого дяди Руди здесь нет. Один только Илья - сидит за столом перед шахматной доской и смотрит на него очень внимательно. Соло садится ровнее и проводит по лицу ладонью. Он хоть слюней тут на диванную подушку не напускал, так опрометчиво уснув где попало?  
\- Ты разговаривал во сне, - сообщает Илья, пока Соло размеренно дышит, замедляя сердцебиение. – Цифры какие-то, я уж подумал, что шифр, но больше похоже на таблицу умножения. И ты ее плохо знаешь.  
Соло крепко зажмуривается, разгоняя остаток кошмара.  
\- Тебе что, правда кошмары снятся? – спрашивает Илья с оттенком удивления в голосе.  
Он хочет ответить, что-нибудь язвительное, быть может, о красных угрозах, рядом с которыми плохо спится, но сил нет.  
\- Через пару дней пройдет. Неудачная миссия на Мальте два года назад.  
Соло со стоном соскребает себя с дивана.  
\- Где Габи?  
\- Спит давно, - Илья кивает в сторону закрытых дверей спальни и устало потирает глаза. – И долго тебя искали?  
Соло не сразу понимает, о чем он.  
\- А?  
\- Ну, на Мальте.  
\- Три дня. Они были довольно… изобретательны, - Соло невольно передергивает плечами, вспоминая старого китайца, который испробовал на нем много интересного, включая пытку водой и музыкой. Он, может, и раскололся бы уже, но знал, что после этого прикончат в две секунды, так что смысла не было. – И кто выигрывает? – указывает он на шахматы на столе.  
\- Пока ничья, - усмехается Илья. – Я отвлекался, пытаясь разгадать твой шифр.  
Соло усмехается в ответ и садится напротив. Наливает в стакан воды, выпивает залпом, потому что в горле пересохло ужасно. Голова раскалывается, спать хочется жутко, но он сидит и смотрит на Илью Курякина, который глядит в ответ почти позабытым открытым взглядом. Сегодня у них вроде как последняя ночь перед концом света, потому что утром все станет иначе.  
Так может, стоит все-таки задать пару вопросов, чтобы больше о них не вспоминать?  
\- Скажи, а тебе крепко досталось за провал той миссии в Нью-Йорке? – решается он и ждет в ответ чего угодно – вспышки гнева скорее всего, а быть может, угрюмого молчания. Или что ему просто укажут на дверь.  
Илья и в самом деле некоторое время молчит. Смотрит на шахматную доску. Задумчиво подхватывает коня, сбивает черную ладью.  
\- А думаешь, как я стал призером гонок на моторных лодках, - невесело дергает он уголком губ и подпирает голову рукой. – На полгода отстранили от работы, пока разбирались. Надо было чем-то заниматься. Допрашивали немного. До всего докопались, кроме… - он умолкает и сосредоточенно расправляется с белой пешкой.  
\- Кроме нашего короткого романа? – смелеет Соло, а Илья бросает на него хмурый взгляд.  
\- Они и подумать не могли, что советский агент… - он сжимает губы, - что советский агент не устранит вражеского агента потому…  
Илья снова не договаривает, каждый раз на самом интересном месте. Потому что… что? Соло пытается выждать, но Илья смотрит на шахматную доску – сонно и рассеянно.  
\- И почему ты не убил вражеского агента? – не выдерживает он три минуты спустя.  
\- А ты почему? – резко спрашивает Илья, расправив плечи. – Почему в ногу, а не в голову?  
Вопрос как лобовое столкновение, отбрасывает на обочину. Хотел откровенного разговора, Соло? Вот и выкручивайся теперь.  
\- Не смог, - просто отвечает он.  
\- Вот и я не… - Илья коротко мотает головой и тяжело поднимается на ноги. Едва заметно морщится, тянется ладонью к помятым ребрам. Соло не может отвести от него взгляда. Пробилось все-таки через стальную оболочку что-то. Хрупкое, дунь посильнее – и развеется. – Хотя ведь это ты выстрелил, не я.  
\- Я, между прочим, три недели с сотрясением мозга провалялся, - вяло возмущается Соло. – А потом еще столько же объяснял, как выпустил из лаборатории русского шпиона.   
\- Сочувствую, - тусклым голосом говорит Илья. – Иди спать, ковбой.   
Сеанс откровенности закончен. Илья Курякин на посту – потрепанный, но несгибаемый.  
Соло тянется к доске, сбивает черным ферзем белую пешку – самый очевидный ход, и встает. Илья косится на доску и провожает к двери, чтобы закрыть за ним, а Соло и правда намерен уйти, оставить прошлое в прошлом, здесь, в этом номере, перестать пытаться разгадать загадки, которые незачем трогать. Но черт, если не сейчас, то уже никогда, поэтому уже у открытой двери он разворачивается и делает быстрый шаг к Илье, сокращая расстояние до ничтожного, ровно чтобы можно было видеть глаза.  
\- Тебе понравилось, да? – торопливо говорит он и быстрым движением оглаживает ладонью по груди, по неизменной черной водолазке, которая как футляр, хочется содрать ее к черту. – Там, в Нью-Йорке, это было чуть больше, чем просто задание, так ведь? Тебе понравилось, я знаю.  
Илья сперва цепенеет, распахивает удивленно глаза, но вот снова эта ледяная крошка на месте. Он тихо закрывает дверь, аккуратно берет Соло за плечи и вжимает его в стену – не больно, но надежно. Как железные оковы, намертво.  
\- Никогда больше об этом со мной не заговаривай, - негромко говорит он таким тоном, что спорить желания решительно не возникает.  
\- Не буду, - отвечает Соло, а когда Илья убирает руки, обхватывает его за шею и быстро притягивает к себе. Целует торопливо, потому что долго это не продлится. Вот-вот Илья просто врежет ему по лицу и вышвырнет из номера. Или просто не ответит на поцелуй, как вот сейчас, когда застыл изумительно красивой, но холодной мраморной статуей, и Соло придется самому отвалить. Поэтому он целует неподатливые губы, чтобы еще раз проверить на вкус, убедиться в чем-то, он и сам уже не понимает, в чем, наверное, в том, что прошлое осталось в прошлом.  
Когда Илья размыкает губы, сипло выдыхает и притягивает к себе ближе, Соло искренне удивлен. Целуется Илья лучше, чем раньше, чуть искуснее, чуть более расковано. Или Соло просто так кажется, потому что соскучился. Он пытается перехватить инициативу, как раньше, но как раньше уже не выходит – Илья сам шарит руками по телу, беспорядочно, сумбурно, но от того не менее хорошо. Их поцелуи – борьба в своем роде, жадное перехватывание контроля, нетерпеливое освоение, напористое завоевание. Соло сорвано дышит и лезет пальцами под водолазку, а Илья задирает его рубашку и шарит теперь холодными ладонями там. Они всегда были холодными, эти длинные прекрасные пальцы, он помнит. Он многое помнит и хочет освежить воспоминания, попробовать заново старое и научить, научиться новому. Илья ведь уже тоже кое-что умеет, он всегда был способным. У него могли быть и другие учителя, и Соло вдруг ревнует ко всем, кто был у Ильи после него, к женщинам, а особенно к мужчинам, если они, конечно, случались. Может, и так, ведь он ничего, совершенно ничего не знает об этом русском. Но хочет узнать, все, до чего дотянется. Вот и тянется к ремню Ильи, пытаясь расстегнуть пряжку, но тот перехватывает руку и снова вдавливает его в стену, сковав запястья пальцами, как наручниками. Целует еще раз, сильно, напористо, почти до боли. Соло подается вперед, вжимается бедрами, касается напряженного, твердого члена Ильи, чтобы убедиться – нравилось, нравится, хочется.  
Илья чуть ослабляет хватку, и Соло вновь тянется к ремню, протискивает ладонь между ними, потому что этого чертовски мало, нужно больше, ему нужно все. Илья вздыхает судорожно, резко – и отстраняется. Трет ладонью лицо, словно стирая наваждение, и мотает головой.  
\- Нет, - хрипло говорит он.  
У Соло голова кружится от этого перепада давления. Как нет?  
\- Если ты беспокоишься, что Габи за дверью, идем ко мне, - сдавленно говорит он.  
\- Нет. Незачем, - твердо и тихо отвечает Илья. - Уходи.  
Он отворачивается, беспокойно ерошит коротко стриженный затылок, а Соло хочется ругаться в голос или разбить об этот затылок… да хоть бы вот эту стеклянную вазу.  
Никто от него так вот не отворачивался, никогда. Обидно и даже больше – оскорбительно, что ли. А еще досадно и зло берет.  
Но напрашиваться он не станет. Наполеон Соло так не поступает.

***

Сандерс звонит в десять утра по римскому времени. Соло как раз собирает вещи - через полтора часа под окнами будет ждать машина. Он позвонил Илье и Габи, предложил выпить напоследок. Глаза бы его после вчерашнего Курякина не видели, но все равно расставаться на такой ноте не хочется.  
\- В КГБ знают, что диск у тебя. Если советский агент попробует его забрать, ты знаешь, что нужно делать.  
Соло знает. Прекрасно знает, что сделал бы любой другой агент ЦРУ на его месте. Но что сделает он сам на своем месте – тут он не уверен. Позволить себя убить не даст, это слишком. Диск без боя не отдаст – если он окажется у русских, Соло не сносить головы в самом что ни на есть прямом смысле. Не особенно много вариантов остается. Только один – уничтожить диск, сохранить статус-кво. Но как уговорить на это честного КГБшника Илью Курякина – вопрос века.  
Соло подхватывает с кровати часы, протирает рукавом грязное стекло. Не так он планировал отдать их Илье. После вчерашнего вообще подумывал спустить в унитаз, но рука дрогнула. Теперь их можно использовать как козырь. Или как символ. Использовать, в общем. Не совсем красивая этическая манипуляция, и Соло предпочел бы ее избежать, но вариантов по-прежнему целый один.  
Аккуратный стук в дверь звучит набатом. Если Илья пришел с Габи, то вряд ли станет стрелять. Но скорее всего, он пришел без Габи, думает Соло, и открывает дверь.  
\- Заходи. Последние штрихи, - непринужденно говорит он, впуская русского. – Нальешь нам выпить? По-моему, мы заслужили. Теперь все снова будет как прежде. Все вернулось на круги своя. Политики остались при своем, - Соло выглядывает в дверь и буквально обжигается об острый взгляд Ильи. Заметил, значит, диск, который Соло нарочно не стал прятать. Лучше выяснить все сразу, чем пытаться скрывать очевидное. Позади него, в гостиной, Илья разливает по стаканам виски. Соло не ждет выстрела в спину, он уверен в том, что в спину – не будет, однако вынимает пистолет из-под вещей и кладет сверху. Если план не сработает, лучше иметь поле для маневра.  
\- Ты в порядке? – спрашивает Соло и оборачивается к Илье, который натянут как струна. Он погорячился насчет высокой оценки умения русского держать лицо и его перспектив в покере. Сейчас в его лице даже человек, далекий от спецслужб, распознал бы угрозу и предпочел убраться подальше. Голый инстинкт самосохранения, ничего более. Илья сдавленно кивает, словно шея у него одеревенела, и ставит бутылку на стол.  
\- Ну, что теперь? – буднично осведомляется Соло, поглядывая на Илью в зеркало. – Миссия завершена? Домой, в Россию?  
Пожалуй, он уже не ждет, что Илья ответит, что будет поддерживать эту видимость светской беседы сейчас, когда в воздухе отчетливо чувствуется статическое напряжение, от которого волоски на шее дыбом становятся.  
\- Вроде того. Да. А ты? – Илья все же отвечает, цедит слова по одному сквозь сцепленные зубы.  
\- В Нью-Йорк.  
И вот он, тот самый момент, когда Илья приоткрывает полу куртки. Наверное, Соло немного разочарован. Неужели русский действительно готов просто выстрелить? Не попробует договориться миром? Пригрозить, забрать диск без оружия? Или он просто намеревается взять его под прицел и тогда только потребовать диск? Соло не хочет выяснять это опытным путем. Рука невольно тянется к пистолету, но он заставляет себя взять часы.  
\- Чуть не забыл. Сюрприз для тебя.  
Илья на автомате ловит их, и выражение его лица в момент понимания настолько бесценно, что Соло готов украсть еще с десяток разнообразных часов, чтобы увидеть его снова. Но Илье нужны только эти, те самые. Интересно, много ли существует в мире вещей, которыми он настолько дорожит? Впрочем, гораздо интереснее, что он будет делать теперь. Продолжит начатое? Пойдет на компромисс? Соло играет на все, бросает на стол все фишки – оставив пистолет в чемодане, сует руки в карманы и ждет. Илья гладит часы пальцами и поднимает взгляд на Соло. Не советский шпион Курякин, а просто Илья – чуть растерянный, с открытым прямым взглядом и губами, не сжатыми в тонкую линию.  
\- Знаешь мои инструкции?  
\- Такие же, как мои. При необходимости убить, но добыть это.  
\- Я не смогу вернуться в Москву, если ты заберешь диск, - предельно честно говорит Илья.  
\- А я в Нью-Йорк, если его заберешь ты, - пожимает плечами Соло. – Сибири у нас нет, но, знаешь, от этого не легче.  
\- Я не хочу тебя убивать, - Илья не отводит взгляд, устало смотрит прямо в глаза. Они оба вымотались от этой работы. И друг от друга тоже вымотались.  
\- Это взаимно. Поэтому предлагаю сжечь этот диск ко всем чертям. Я доложу о том, что он… да господи, самоуничтожился хотя бы. Придумаю что-нибудь.  
\- У меня на глазах, - кивает Илья спустя долгие пять секунд раздумий. – Как раз когда я его забрал.  
Дело сделано. Вопрос решен. Откуда же тогда такой неприятный момент неловкости? С работой они закончили, а на личном столько детонаторов, что только тронь – взорвется. Да и зачем? До отъезда час, не стоит и начинать.  
Соло берет диск и проходит на террасу мимо Ильи, который старательно на него не смотрит, но выходит следом, подхватив стаканы и бутылку.  
Соло поджигает начинку диска с помощью пары капель бензина для зажигалок и берет свой стакан.  
\- Выходит, на этом все? – усмехается он. – Без обид?  
Из Ильи будто всю ярость выкачали. Он смотрит на Рим – отсюда и в самом деле прекрасный вид на Вечный город.  
\- Без обид, - кивает он и одним глотком выпивает первую порцию виски. Соло тут же наливает снова – тяжелые выдались дни, а особенно последнее утро. И пусть он обычно не позволяет себе пить с утра, сегодня его ждет разве что долгий перелет, так что какая разница.  
\- Работать с тобой – пытка, большевик, - вздыхает Соло.  
\- А ты ужасный агент, ковбой, - улыбается Илья. Вполсилы, едва-едва, но в сравнении с тем, что полчаса назад они едва друг друга не пристрелили, это несомненно прогресс. На этом они и закончат. А вчерашний вечер Соло может попробовать просто забыть. По крайней мере, его самое окончание, остальное можно и оставить на память.  
Молчание под лучами теплого римского солнца кажется почти уютным, но длится совсем недолго.  
\- Что я вам хотел сказать, - говорит Уэйверли. – Тут возникли новые неприятности. Но я поговорил с вашим начальством, и раз уж вы такие друзья, они согласились, чтобы вы снова поработали в команде. Отправляемся через час.  
\- Куда мы едем? – спрашивает Илья.  
\- В Стамбул, Курякин. Понадобятся турецкие тапочки.  
Соло отворачивается от Ильи, опирается ладонями о перила и пытается понять, какое из чувств сейчас первостепенно – ужас или предвкушение.


	2. Chapter 2

Уэйверли провожает их в аэропорт Фьюмичино, начиняя информацией, как рождественских гусей яблоками. Сам обещает, захватив все необходимое, прилететь чуть позже и не гражданским рейсом.  
\- Но ваша легенда начинается отсюда. Возможно, будут проверять, - Уэйверли раздает им паспорта. – Вы, мистер Соло, американский коллекционер Джон Клейтон. Вы, мисс Теллер, его супруга Джулия. А вам, мистер Курякин, придется сыграть роль телохранителя нашего миллионера - Александра Чернова. Ваши родители – эмигранты из России, это объясняет акцент. Простите, мистер Курякин, но над избавлением от него вам еще придется поработать, - британец с неискренним смущением разводит руками и продолжает, не дожидаясь комментариев новоиспеченного телохранителя: - Ваша первая цель – Хельмут Беккер. Немец, в прошлом сочувствовал нацистам, но был завербован американцами сразу после войны. Живет в Турции с 1946 года. Он оказывал неоценимую помощь в возвращении вывезенного нацистами на территорию Турции золота и предметов искусства. Опытный финансист. Помогал разбираться с нацистскими счетами в банках Стамбула и Анкары. После переворота 1960 года сотрудничает с правительством Мустафы Исмета в качестве советника. Дополнительную информацию посмотрите в розданном вам досье.  
\- И зачем нам этот Хельмут? – спрашивает Соло, листая бумаги.  
\- По некоторым данным, в Стамбуле начали продавать картины, украденные нацистами во время войны. Доказательств нет, и в этом основная проблема. Вы, мистер Соло, специалист по черному рынку предметов искусства и наверняка понимаете, как сложно отследить продажи.  
\- И спецслужбы сразу трех стран заинтересовались парой картин? – спрашивает Илья, когда Соло задумчиво кивает, сделав вид, что не заметил в голосе Уэйверли плохо скрытой иронии.  
\- В том-то и дело, что не парой. По сведениям из того же источника, картин и других предметов искусства десятки. Возможно, в Турции осталась неучтенной целая коллекция. И теперь ее спешно распродают, поскольку кому-то в правительстве понадобились деньги. Много денег, миллионы. Учитывая сложную финансовую ситуацию в Турции после переворота, это неудивительно, однако есть предположение, что деньги будут направлены не на помощь бедным туркам, а на создание новейшего вооружения.  
\- Ядерной бомбы? – хмыкает Соло, но Уэйверли не смеется.  
\- Вполне возможно. Из другого источника получена информация о том, что с территории Турции не были вывезены две ракеты «Юпитер». При этом наши американские друзья утверждают, что вывезли все, - Уэйверли смотрит на Соло, - а наши русские товарищи подтверждают это, поскольку проследили за процессом, - он переводит взгляд на мрачного Курякина. – Полученная информация расстроила обе стороны, и русские товарищи обещают неприятные последствия, если выяснится, что американские друзья их обманули. Впрочем, на вашей, мистер Соло, родине, тоже хотят разобраться с этой историей, чтобы доказать за океаном чистоту своих намерений. Как вы понимаете, новый Карибский кризис сейчас ни в чьих интересах.  
Соло чувствует, как по спине ползет холодок. Дело оказывается неприятнее, чем он сперва подумал. Ракеты убрали с территории Турции еще полгода назад, и гонка вооружений медленно пошла на спад. Страшно представить, что будет, если спровоцировать новый виток.  
\- Как вы понимаете, Соединенные Штаты опасаются использовать откровенные методы разведки, в том числе, самолеты-разведчики, - продолжает Уэйверли. - Полеты над территорией Турции могут подтолкнуть Советский Союз к неправильным выводам. Вмешиваться в ситуацию силой никто не будет, пока не будут собраны факты, доказывающие, что наши источники достоверны. Для начала ваша задача - выяснить, действительно ли Хельмут Беккер продает вывезенные нацистами картины, и узнать побольше об этой коллекции. Если информация подтвердится, вы должны поискать его связи с военными, которым предположительно идет финансирование. Желательно без шума и пыли – не хотелось бы раньше времени будоражить турецкое правительство. Но не мне вас учить, господа… и дамы, - он вежливо кивает притихшей Габи. – Ах да. Вот ваши обручальные кольца.  
Илья не возмущается из-за статуса телохранителя – возможно, потому что прибило информацией, – Габи тоже неожиданно податлива. В отличие от прошлого раза, когда ей пришлось стать невестой Ильи, теперь она с усмешкой позволяет Соло надеть на палец кольцо. Второе кольцо, обручальное, от русского, она, впрочем, не снимает. Но Соло не ревнив.  
\- Какая удачная партия, - он вежливо целует Габи руку.  
\- Только не думай, что я пущу тебя в супружескую постель, - фыркает она, и Соло напускает на себя обиженный вид. Илья смотрит на них, и его лицо не выражает ровным счетом ничего. Как всегда.

***

Стамбул встречает их проливным дождем. На контрасте с солнечным теплым Римом октябрь здесь отнюдь не так приятен.  
Из окон открывшегося несколько лет назад пятизвездочного «Хилтона» прекрасный вид на Босфор, и Соло выходит на балкон, чтобы полюбоваться свинцовыми водами пролива. В последний раз его заносило в Стамбул года четыре назад, и тогда пришлось довольствоваться дряхлой гостиницей в районе Юскудара. Лучший люкс «Хилтона», предоставленный американскому «миллионеру», разумеется, радует его гораздо больше. Он любит роскошь и не стесняется в этом признаваться. В конце концов, страсть к аскетизму Ильи Курякина – это не американский стиль. Хотя, кто знает, быть может, русский тоже не отказался бы пить из хрустальных бокалов дорогое вино и жить в особняке на берегу моря. Кто же его спрашивал-то.  
Как не давать себе даже думать о недостижимом Соло отлично знает по себе. Не позволяет же он мечтать о жизни после ЦРУ, почти никогда, потому что еще неизвестно, есть ли она, эта жизнь без поводка. Уверен в том, чего хочет, и давно присмотрел себе городок в Италии, где мог бы поселиться, потом, после всего. Если выпустят, что не факт. Но даже если не выпустят, можно будет сбежать, план тоже давно готов. Осталось пять лет, а затем… вот как раз об этом он себе думать и не позволяет. Почти никогда. Жаль только, что этот метод не работает с недостижимым русским агентом. Недостижимым и непостижимым. Вот бы еще не думать совсем и о нем. Пока не выходит, но Соло намерен над этим работать. Или все-таки добиться своего. Пока не решил наверняка, что предпочтительнее.  
Встреча со связным через час, в маленькой кондитерской на соседней улице. Илья приходит ровно через сорок пять минут, при параде, то есть в костюме, достойном телохранителя американского толстосума.  
\- Этот галстук… - начинает Соло, открыв дверь, и натыкается на ледяной взгляд голубых глаз, - замечательно подходит к костюму, - с ухмылкой дергает он плечом. – Проходи.  
Илья быстро осматривается: быть может, профессиональная привычка, а может, впечатлен роскошью номера.  
\- Спальня тоже отлично оформлена, - кивает Соло на закрытую дверь. – Огромная двуспальная кровать, очень удобная, кстати. Габи понравилась.  
\- Правда, Габи сказала, что мистер Соло будет спать на коврике у кровати, если начнет распускать руки, - добавляет она, распахнув дверь. – О, Илья, этот галстук… отлично гармонирует с цветом твоих глаз, - выкручивается Габи в последнюю секунду, потому что галстук не гармонирует ровным счетом ни с чем. Пойдем?  
\- Прекрасно выглядишь, дорогая. Это платье тебе очень к лицу, а шаль отлично подходит к сумочке от Диор, подаренной мной во время римских каникул, - Соло церемонно протягивает ей руку, но Габи, тихо фыркнув, игнорирует этот жест и направляется к двери.  
\- Кто-нибудь знает, как выглядит связной? – спрашивает Илья уже в кафе. До того он держался в паре шагов позади и зорко поглядывал по сторонам, как и подобает телохранителю.  
\- Нет, но Уэйверли сказал, что он сам нас найдет.  
Они устраиваются под зонтиком на улице, благо, дождь закончился. Соло расслабленно потягивает крепкий турецкий кофе, Габи посматривает по сторонам на разношерстных прохожих – пестрых туристов и более неприметных турков. Стоило выглянуть солнцу, и город-праздник Стамбул заиграл новыми красками. Впрочем, с настроением в их маленьком отряде пока не очень гладко. Илья замыкается в себе, и не понять – зол, расстроен или просто привычно настроен на задание. Габи – тоже та еще загадка. Видимые сарказм и некоторая дикость, как у подобранного с улицы котенка, это далеко не все, но до остального еще нужно докопаться. Сам Соло чувствует себя уставшим – хотя бы пару дней перерыва, чтобы восстановиться после физических и эмоциональных перегрузок, а не сразу из огня да в полымя. Но не то что пары дней – у них и пары часов-то нет.  
Связной за столик даже не присаживается. Проходя мимо, быстро передает Соло сложенный вчетверо лист бумаги и уходит.  
\- Меня порекомендовали Беккеру как человека, заинтересованного в покупке картин, - говорит Соло, ознакомившись с текстом, и аккуратно сжигает листок в пепельнице. – Встреча в его офисе в шесть вечера. У нас есть пара часов на то, чтобы осмотреть достопримечательности.  
Габи и Илья смотрят с совершенно одинаковым недоумением, и Соло ослепительно улыбается.  
\- Американский ценитель искусства с очаровательной супругой впервые в Стамбуле, - разводит он руками. – Если за нами следят, то нужно поддерживать легенду. И, полагаю, без телохранителя нам не обойтись, да, дорогая?  
\- Говорят, в Стамбуле много карманников, - с улыбкой кивает Габи.  
Илья только вздыхает.

***

\- Итак, мы находимся на площади Султанахмет и видим перед собой знаменитую Голубую мечеть, - с интонацией профессионального гида говорит Соло. – Особый интерес вызывает то, что эта мечеть единственная в Стамбуле имеет не четыре, а шесть минаретов. По одной из версий, это всего лишь случайная ошибка архитектора. Голубой мечеть называется потому, что украшена изнутри уникальными изразцами, расписанными синей и белой красками. Купол в высоту достигает почти сорока метров и…  
\- Сорока трех, - скучным голосом отмечает Илья, глядя по сторонам.  
\- Большевик, ты…  
\- Что? Я был в Стамбуле в прошлом году, - русский бросает на него быстрый взгляд и снова принимается посматривать на людей вокруг. – А мечеть и правда красивая.  
Габи прыскает со смеху, глядя на изумленное лицо Соло.  
\- Ну, раз нашему русскому другу понравилось, точно стоит посмотреть, - хохочет она и тянет Соло за рукав внутрь.  
Чуть позднее выясняется, что во дворце Топкапы Илья тоже был и даже счел резиденцию турецких падишахов излишне вычурной. А вот Габи приходит в восторг от покрытых золотом и отделанных драгоценными камнями тронов, а также с удовольствием осматривает коллекцию украшений султанских жен. Такого девочка из гаража в Восточном Берлине еще не видела, и на несколько минут с нее слетает вся ершистость, оставляя лишь искренний восторг.  
Илья и Соло оба улыбаются, посматривая на нее, и замечают это лишь когда переводят взгляд друг на друга. Илья почти мгновенно суровеет, и Соло тоже чувствует, как улыбка сползает с лица. Вот вроде и решили они уже, что без обид, и оставили прошлое в прошлом, а оно все лезет и лезет. Илья всем своим видом показывает, что нужно думать о деле, не до глупостей, и Соло, что характерно, согласен, вот только… А, да к черту. Он сцепляет зубы и подходит к Габи.  
\- Прости, любовь моя, но до встречи полчаса, мне нужно идти. Но вы с… Александром, - косится он на Илью, - можете остаться. На первую встречу все равно лучше идти без жены. Так наш клиент будет более откровенным.  
\- Это опасно, - Илья немедленно подступает ближе. – Мы почти ничего о нем не знаем.  
\- Ну так узнаем, - отмахивается Соло. – Езжайте в гостиницу, встретимся там.  
\- Нет, я пойду с тобой, - упрямится Илья. – Миллионеры наверняка берут с собой телохранителей везде. На крайний случай подожду в коридоре.  
\- Я взрослый мальчик. И привык работать один. Справлюсь как-нибудь.  
Илья отрицательно мотает головой, давая понять, что споры бессмысленны, а Соло закатывает глаза, давая понять, что сыт по горло несгибаемостью русского товарища. Во всех отношениях.  
\- Я пока свяжусь с Уэйверли и буду ждать вас в номере, - усмехается Габи и закрывает глаза большими солнцезащитными очками. – Развлекайтесь, мальчики.  
\- На мне жучки и маячки есть? – спрашивает Соло, пока они идут к машине.  
Лицо Ильи совершенно непроницаемо.  
\- Большевик, послушай, - Соло тяжело вздыхает. – Если наш клиент – бывший нацист, а сейчас незаконно продает награбленное, то он наверняка тот еще параноик. Если меня проверят на предмет прослушки и найдут что-нибудь интересное, то будет сложно вести переговоры, не находишь?  
\- Верхний карман пиджака, - Илья отводит взгляд. – И маячок в запонке на правом рукаве.  
Господи, до запонок-то он когда успел добраться? Вроде все время на виду был.  
\- А вот скажи, большевик, ты беспокоишься о моей безопасности или просто хочешь услышать все из уст Беккера, а не в моем пересказе, чтобы доложить своему руководству по всей форме? – спрашивает Соло у входа в офисный центр.  
\- Докладываю я сейчас Уэйверли, а не своему руководству. Как и ты, - уклончиво отвечает Илья, открывая перед Соло дверь, как и подобает вышколенному телохранителю.  
Хельмут Беккер ждет их в своем большом и светлом кабинете. Судя по досье, ему около шестидесяти, но выглядит немец моложе. Подтянутый, поджарый, да и взгляд весьма цепкий.  
\- Мистер Клейтон! – он выходит из-за массивного стола и пожимает Соло руку.  
\- Мистер Беккер, - широко улыбается Соло. – Чрезвычайно рад познакомиться.  
\- Добро пожаловать в Стамбул, – он указывает на стул и переводит взгляд на Илью. – А это?..  
\- О, это мой телохранитель Александр, - говорит Соло, вальяжно разваливаясь на стуле – вполне в духе американского коллекционера. – Времена нынче неспокойные. Вы же не против?  
\- Нет, что вы. Я и сам очень забочусь о безопасности, - он указывает на двоих охранников, занявших пост у двери. – Как вы понимаете, род деятельности предполагает заботу об осторожности. Вы впервые в Стамбуле?  
\- Да. Я много путешествовал по Европе в поисках… - он взмахивает ладонью, словно подбирая слова, - интересных вещиц. Мы с супругой как раз были в Риме, когда я узнал, что вы, мистер Беккер, можете предложить что-нибудь занятное. Мои источники не солгали?  
\- Полагаю, я мог бы вас кое-чем заинтересовать, - осторожно говорит Беккер. – Но видите ли, в чем дело, мистер Клейтон. Хоть мне и порекомендовал вас один очень достойный человек, я предпочел бы удостовериться в том, что вы не сотрудничаете с людьми не столь достойными, прежде, чем начать откровенный диалог.  
Соло непонимающе хмурится.  
\- Не понимаю, на что вы намекаете…  
\- О, прошу прощения, мистер Клейтон, - всплескивает руками немец. – Мне действительно очень неудобно просить вас об этом, но не будете ли вы столь любезны позволить моему человеку проверить вас на предмет прослушивающих устройств?  
\- Вы подозреваете, что я работаю на спецслужбы? – Соло позволяет себе заливисто расхохотаться. – Да вы шутник, мистер Беккер. Я скупаю картины весьма сомнительного происхождения для своей коллекции, а часть из них перепродаю на американском черном рынке, и вы при этом подозреваете, что… - он снова хохочет. – Но валяйте, если это так уж необходимо. Надеюсь, раздеваться мне не придется?  
\- Что вы, мистер Клейтон! Просто стандартная проверка, ничего более, - почти застенчиво улыбается немец.  
Соло встает и разводит руки в стороны, позволяя мордовороту в деловом костюме проверить его с помощью… о, новейшего американского прибора. Надо же. Прибор трещит в районе зажима для галстука, и Соло в этот момент матерится про себя совершенно недостойным образом. Чертов русский!  
\- И что это значит? - он удивленно распахивает глаза, глядя на Беккера. – Этот треск?  
\- Боюсь, он означает, что на вас передающее устройство, мистер Клейтон, - с немца мгновенно слетает напускная вежливость, а его телохранитель извлекает из кобуры пистолет и приставляет его к виску Соло. Он успевает только бросить на Илью предостерегающий взгляд, чтобы не вздумал вмешиваться, и снова смотрит на Беккера с самым искренним недоумением.  
\- Понятия не имею, о чем вы. И прошу перестать наставлять на меня пистолет.  
\- Позволите? – Беккер с довольно хищной ухмылкой тянется к нему и снимает зажим. С помощью скрепки извлекает из него маячок и издалека демонстрирует его Соло. – Следящее устройство, передающее на локатор данные о вашем местонахождении.  
\- Я ничего об этом…  
\- Это я установил его без ведома мистера Клейтона, - перебивает его Илья. – После того, как два месяца назад его пытались похитить возле дома в Нью-Йорке с целью потребовать выкуп, я установил такие маячки в его одежду, а также в сумочки миссис Клейтон. Прошу прощения, сэр.  
Беккер кивает своему псу, и тот прячет пистолет.  
\- С тобой я позже разберусь, - рявкает Соло на «телохранителя». – Подожди в коридоре.  
Илья коротко кивает и выходит. Немец отпускает и свою охрану – они наконец остаются вдвоем.  
\- Простите за это, - говорит Соло. – Я в самом деле не знал о самодеятельности своего телохранителя.  
Злость в голосе ему даже не нужно изображать – так и придушил бы русского.  
\- Я понимаю, мистер Клейтон, - одними губами улыбается Беккер. – Я тоже прошу прощения за эти меры предосторожности.  
\- Предлагаю перейти к делу, - Соло устраивается поудобнее и берет со стола предложенную секретаршей чашку кофе. Беккер ждет, пока за симпатичной турчанкой закроется дверь.  
\- В моей личной коллекции есть несколько картин, которые наверняка будут прекрасно смотреться в вашей, - немец сцепляет ладони в замок и склоняет голову на бок.  
\- Я занятой человек, мистер Беккер, - вздыхает Соло. – Хотелось бы подробностей.  
\- Дега, Шагал, Пикассо, - говорит он, и Соло восхищенно присвистывает. Тут он с коллекционером в реакции солидарен. – И это еще не все. Однако вы не единственный, кто заинтересовался этими картинами. Завтра я провожу прием в своем загородном доме, куда съедутся несколько ценителей искусства. Я покажу часть своей коллекции, а послезавтра будет проведен аукцион, на котором вы сможете купить все, что понравится. И супругу обязательно возьмите с собой, ей будет интересно посмотреть на традиционные турецкие танцы. Я пришлю официальное приглашение в… где вы остановились?  
\- «Хилтон».  
\- О, ну разумеется, - Беккер встает, давая понять, что аудиенция закончена. – Тогда до завтра, мистер Клейтон.  
Соло выходит из кабинета и идет к выходу, не оборачиваясь. На Илью он даже не смотрит, но слышит, что тот следует за ним. В машине тоже не поговоришь – водитель не свой, какой-то местный, прилагался к арендованной машине.  
Поэтому в гостиничный номер Соло входит, как раз дойдя до нужной точки кипения.  
\- Что это было, Курякин? – спрашивает он, едва дождавшись, пока за тем дверь закроется. – Я же на понятном английском языке спрашивал, где, твою мать, жучки и маячки. Что, забыл, куда рассовал? Память отшибло?  
\- Это не мой маячок, - спокойно отвечает Илья и ослабляет узел галстука.  
\- А чей тогда? Папы Римского? Так я вроде у него на аудиенции не был.  
\- Да не знаю я! – начинает сердиться Илья.  
\- Курякин, мы же теперь вроде одна команда, нет? – начинает наступать на него Соло вопреки всем инстинктам самосохранения. – Так какого черта ты распускаешь руки и суешь куда попало свои жучки, а?  
\- Для безопасности! – рычит в ответ Илья, но поздно – Соло уже разошелся.  
\- Я, между прочим, еще в Риме с этим завязал! Ты понимаешь, что чуть всю операцию не завалил? Да меня там чуть не пристрелили!  
\- Это не мой маячок! – орет в ответ Илья. – К тому же, я перебил бы их раньше.  
\- О, это очень успокаивает! – Соло сердито пинает кофейный столик и взъерошивает волосы. В этот самый момент из ванной выбегает Габи в халате и намотанном на голову полотенце.  
\- Эй-эй! Что у вас здесь случилось? Как все прошло? Вы же не собираетесь драться? – она переводит взгляд с Ильи на Соло и спешно завязывает пояс халата.  
Соло, пожалуй, был бы не прочь, но у них задание, поэтому вмазать русскому можно как-нибудь потом.  
\- Случилось. Этот вот… - он лихорадочно подбирает наименее неприличные формулировки, - наш русский товарищ не сообщил об одном из своих маячков, из-за чего мы чуть не засыпались.  
\- Да не мой это! – повторяет Илья и почти жалобно смотрит на Габи. От той помощи никакой, она начинает беззастенчиво смеяться над ними обоими, и запал к продолжению скандала как-то тухнет.  
\- Еще и отпирается, - бросает Соло и идет в спальню. Вынимает из чемодана свой прибор для обнаружения прослушки, открывает шкаф и начинает методично проверять одежду и обувь. Жучков он находит еще шесть, а маячков восемь. Два из них, впрочем, выглядят несколько иначе, и Соло изучает их внимательнее. Похоже, не русскими коллегами сделаны, черт бы их побрал.  
\- Твоих рук дело? – спрашивает он у Габи, протягивая на ладони найденное.   
\- Прости. Уэйверли приказал. Для безопасности, - щеки ее заливает румянец. – Я не подумала, что вам сегодня помешает, прости.  
\- Да что я вам, елка рождественская, чтобы увешивать меня своими игрушками? – спрашивает Соло у обоих и делает глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться. – Так, все. Мне нужно выпить.  
\- Эй, куда без маячка? – доносится в спину курякинское, и Соло с грохотом захлопывает за собой дверь.  
Он собирается найти бар неподалеку, но в итоге решает остаться в баре «Хилтона». Оттуда доносится живая музыка, американский джаз, так что почему бы и нет.  
Илья приходит пятнадцать минут и порцию виски спустя. Нагло садится на соседний стул, заказывает себе выпить.  
\- Скажи, вот можно хоть час от тебя отдохнуть, а? – стонет Соло. – Может, я бы познакомился с кем, расслабился.  
\- Мы на задании, а у тебя жена, - невозмутимо отвечает тот, потягивая виски.  
\- На целибат я не подписывался.  
\- Ну, потерпишь немного, - Илья разворачивается на стуле, смотрит в глаза. Если это какой-то намек, то Соло теряется в догадках. – После сегодняшнего нас будут проверять. Беккер захочет убедиться в том, что ты тот, за кого себя выдаешь.  
\- Именно поэтому ты не должен выпивать здесь со своим боссом.  
\- Уже ухожу, - пожимает плечами Илья, и Соло думает, что, может, зря он ерепенится. – Если ты никуда больше не собираешься.  
\- А если собираюсь?  
\- Тогда я как телохранитель должен тебя сопроводить, - усмехается Илья, и если это намек, то… - И, кстати, не надо думать, что я могу так глупо ошибиться, как с этим маячком. Это обидно, - добавляет он, допивает и уходит, оставляя в баре крайне озадаченного Соло в компании джазовых мелодий.  
Обидно ему, видишь ли, Илье Курякину. Обидно.

***

Сугубо ради поддержания легенды на следующий день они осматривают еще ряд достопримечательностей Стамбула и даже взбираются на высоченную Галатскую башню, откуда открывается прекрасный вид на город.  
Прием назначен на девять вечера. По дороге в гостиницу приходится заглянуть в пару местных бутиков, чтобы купить Габи вечернее платье, а Соло – новую бабочку для смокинга. В этот раз Соло не дает Илье и слова поперек сказать, потому что ему определенно виднее, как одеваются жены американских богачей.  
Пышное бордовое платье Габи к лицу, и Соло дополняет его бриллиантовым колье.  
\- Что? У моей жены должны быть бриллианты, - хмыкает он в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Ильи. – Тебе нравится, дорогая?  
\- Очень, милый, - Габи крутится перед зеркалом в отеле. – Только, боюсь, Уэйверли откажется за это платить.  
\- Разберемся.  
Бриллианты потом можно и вернуть. Впрочем, Соло может себе позволить их и без помощи спецслужб - его новому начальству, как и прежнему, об этом тоже наверняка известно.

***

У входа в богатый особняк с видом на Мраморное море их снова проверяют на предмет прослушивающих устройств и оружия. Илью просят сдать пистолет и только на таких условиях пропускают внутрь.  
Дом Беккера – сочетание европейской роскоши и турецкой цветистости. Хозяин лично встречает гостей, пожимает руки джентльменам и галантно целует пальчики дамам. Соло широко улыбается и прислушивается к голосам гостей. Судя по акцентам, здесь собралась пара десятков коллекционеров из всей Европы. Есть, впрочем, и несколько арабов, возможно, из Эмиратов и Саудовской Аравии. Не исключено, что их интересуют не столько картины, сколько золото, но кто знает.  
Гости не рвутся делиться информацией о себе, предпочитая светские разговоры о погоде. Габи навешивает на губы милейшую улыбку и ведет себя так, словно посетила за свою жизнь сотню приемов. Она с лету считывает поведение других жен богатых людей и копирует его. Талантливая девочка. Компенсирует недостаток опыта скоростью реакций и сообразительностью. Илья в компании других охранников отирается у стен, не привлекая к себе внимания.  
Когда гости выпивают по бокалу-другому шампанского, закусывая разнообразными деликатесами, Беккер произносит небольшую речь о том, как приятно, что все они почтили его своим присутствием, и приглашает пройти в галерею.  
На стенах галереи обещанные Дега и Шагал, немного Пикассо и Матисса, а также неизвестные Соло, но безошибочно узнаваемые полотна Мане и, кажется, даже Ренуар.  
Соло как раз осматривает Мане, когда прямо над ухом раздается негромкое:  
\- Привет, Соло.  
Голос принадлежит не Илье и совершенно точно – не Габи. Соло резко разворачивается и чувствует неприятный мороз по коже. Очень вовремя.  
\- Крис. Какими судьбами? – ему даже удается изобразить приветливую улыбку, хотя тянет оскалиться. Повезло еще, что Габи отошла и щебечет с какой-то англичанкой.  
\- Полагаю, теми же, что и ты, - ухмыляется Крис, поправляя и так безупречную бабочку. – Пришел что-нибудь украсть?  
\- О нет, я завязал. Так, налаживаю знакомства, - Соло бросает взгляд через плечо Криса и замечает пристальный взгляд Ильи. - Послушай, дружище, сейчас не время, давай как-нибудь позже предадимся ностальгии о прошлом, ладно?  
В глазах Криса появляется опасный огонек, и Соло мысленно чертыхается. Вот и что с ним делать? Прямо здесь не разобраться – вся легенда сразу псу под хвост.  
\- Я так много хотел тебе сказать, Наполеон, - Крис наклоняется еще ближе, и это уже почти неприлично. Соло аккуратно отстраняется, отпивает виски с содовой, улыбается.  
\- Джон. Джон Клейтон. Позволь познакомить тебя со своей очаровательной супругой, - говорит он, когда возвращается Габи. – Джул, это мой старый знакомый…  
\- Стивен Мэтьюс, - перебивает его Крис. – Джон счастливчик, вы просто очаровательны, - он целует ей руку, а Габи, стоит отдать ей должное, удерживается от вопросительного взгляда.  
Соло не хочется оставлять их наедине, но в план операции придется внести некоторые изменения.  
\- Прошу прощения, мне нужно отлучиться, - Соло салютует Крису стаканом и отходит к хозяину дома. – Мистер Беккер, я знаю, что вы очень заняты, но прошу уделить мне несколько минут. Хочу обсудить с вами кое-что, если вы не против.  
\- Разумеется, мистер Клейтон, - принимает заинтересованный вид немец.  
\- Может, найдем место потише? – Соло кивает на струнный квартет.  
\- Да, пройдемте в мой кабинет.  
Туда-то ему и надо. Первая часть задания выполнена – они убедились, что коллекция существует. Соло запомнил большую часть картин, можно будет сверить их потом со списками пропавших в годы войны произведений. Впрочем, три полотна в этих списках состоят наверняка, и этого достаточно. Теперь нужно выяснить, кому Беккер направляет средства от продажи. Можно будет пробраться сюда ночью, но, учитывая количество охраны, стоит заранее выяснить, где кабинет Беккера и его предполагаемый сейф.  
Домашний кабинет немца оформлен в более традиционном стиле – пафосное темное дерево, позолота, много книг. Соло с удовольствием изучил бы корешки, которые могут немало сказать об их владельце, но опасается проявлять слишком явный интерес. Беккер плещет в стаканы виски, указывает Соло на мягкий стул.  
\- Так о чем вы хотели поговорить, мистер Клейтон?  
\- Видите ли, мистер Беккер, я по ряду принципиальных причин не принимаю участия в аукционах, даже подпольных. Меня заинтересовали некоторые полотна из вашей коллекции, и я готов их купить. Однако в обход аукциона. Что скажете?  
Беккер крутит в пальцах стакан с виски и поглядывает на Соло не без интереса.  
\- Простите, мистер Клейтон, - отвечает он через полминуты, - но без аукциона не обойтись. Я намерен выручить за эти полотна максимальную цену, а поэтому устраиваю торги. Вы можете принять в них участие на общих условиях.  
\- Прошу прощения, но вынужден отклонить ваше предложение, - Соло вежливо склоняет голову, встает и протягивает руку. – Если вдруг измените свое решение, вы знаете, где меня найти.  
\- Безусловно, - Беккер пожимает ему руку через стол. – Возможно, в следующий раз.  
\- Буду рад поработать с вами. Если вдруг понадобится выход на американский рынок, обращайтесь.  
\- Разумеется.  
Обмен любезностями закончен, но Соло не успел осмотреть кабинет.  
\- Вы позволите позвонить с вашего телефона? – спрашивает он. – Нужно раздать пару поручений к нашему приезду и заказать билеты на завтра. Если это, конечно, уместно.  
\- О, будьте как дома, - машет рукой Беккер. – Вы знаете, где выход.  
И уходит.  
В этот момент Соло понимает, что ничего интересного в кабинете не найдет – слишком легко хозяин оставил его без присмотра. На случай прослушки или еще чего он и в самом деле звонит в гостиницу, просит принести в номер бутылку шампанского и клубники, а сам в это время шарит по столу и в его ящиках. Пусто. Потайных кнопок под столешницей тоже нет. Пыль с книжных полок стерта равномерно тщательно, рычаг потайной двери навскидку не найди. Под картинами сейфа нет, даже под оригиналом «Танцовщицы, поправляющей туфельку» Дега, которой Соло невольно любуется примерно четыре секунды. Это полотно тоже числится в списке пропавших, и он даже чувствует некоторый соблазн аккуратно вырезать его из рамы. Но операция пока на первом месте, и так глупо срывать ее Соло не намерен. Быть может, позже, когда все закончится, он и вернется сюда. К тому же, не исключено, что Крис присвоит себе что-нибудь из коллекции Беккера, так что не стоит пока причинять ему двойное расстройство. При мысли о нем Соло остается только бессильно скрипнуть зубами. Более неудачный момент для новой встречи сложно себе представить. Пока чертов итальянец не осуществил свою затею, лучше им отсюда убраться. Хоть не окажутся под подозрением.  
Тщательно обыскав кабинет, Соло выходит в коридор и, разумеется, у лестницы сталкивается нос к носу с Крисом.  
\- Нашел что-нибудь интересное? – с усмешкой спрашивает тот.  
\- Я завязал. И мне пора, - сухо отвечает Соло, пытаясь пройти мимо него к ступенькам, но Крис преграждает дорогу и сминает в пальцах лацканы смокинга.  
\- Мы не договорили, Наполеон, - шипит он и глядит своими черными глазищами так, что становится не по себе. Крис всегда был немного… увлекающимся, а теперь у него глаза серийного убийцы или душевнобольного.  
\- Джон, - чеканит Соло и отцепляет его пальцы от своей одежды. – Теперь меня зовут Джон. Отвали, Крис.  
Когда тот замахивается, чтобы врезать хуком справа, Соло уворачивается, хватает его пальцами за горло и прижимает к стене, не давая произнести ни звука.  
\- Еще раз сунешься ко мне, прикончу, понял? – тихо говорит он и дожидается сдавленного кивка. – Вот и молодец.  
Потрепав его напоследок по щеке, Соло уходит. Крис хоть и малость не в себе, но трус, этого должно хватить, чтобы отстал.  
Илья ждет внизу лестницы. Глядит вопросительно.  
\- В кабинете Беккера сейфа нет. Или так тщательно спрятан, что я не нашел, - быстро отчитывает он. – Уходим. Подгони машину, я за Габи.  
Габи, тревожно постукивая пальчиком по бокалу с шампанским, ждет его в центре галереи, делая вид, что слушает струнный квартет.  
\- Пора домой, милая, - Соло целомудренно целует ее в лоб и увлекает за собой.  
\- Кто этот человек? – спрашивает Габи по дороге в отель. – Он знает, кто ты?  
Соло вздыхает и откидывает голову на спинку сиденья. Илья с интересом поглядывает в зеркало заднего вида – сегодня вечером за рулем он.  
\- О ЦРУ он не знает, - отвечает Соло, не собираясь раскрывать всю правду.  
\- Но знает настоящее имя, - не унимается Габи. – Назвал тебя Соло, когда ты ушел.  
Скотина. Господи, какая же скотина.  
Соло потирает лоб, пытаясь сочинить на ходу правдоподобную версию, но он так зол, что ничего не приходит на ум.  
\- А еще он…  
\- Габи, я тебя очень прошу, давай об этом в отеле поговорим, ладно? – черт его знает, какие еще жучки рассованы в этой машине. Не хотелось бы рассказывать всю историю Уэйверли. – Пока нам нужно откорректировать план. Я сказал Беккеру, что не буду принимать участие в аукционе. Надо придумать, как проникнуть в особняк без перестрелки и поискать сейф. Почти уверен, что он хранит все важные документы дома, там охрана получше, чем в офисе.  
\- Сигнализация, аварийный генератор, два десятка охранников, - говорит Илья. – Я разговорил парочку, примерно знаю их график.  
\- Ты? Разговорил? – фыркает Соло.  
\- Они же коллеги, - усмехается Илья. – А я немного подучил турецкий в прошлом году. Хотя там не все турки. Минимум двое американцев.  
Еще лучше. Американский прибор для прослушки, охрана из Штатов. Неужели действительно нарочно не вывезенные «Юпитеры»?  
Впрочем, Беккер был когда-то завербован американцами, так что, может, и не в ракетах дело… Правда, ЦРУ утверждает, что уже несколько лет турецким немцем не интересовалось и никаких поручений ему не давало. Может, не спецслужбы, а военные? Эту мысль Соло озвучивает вслух. Илья кивает. Явно тоже об этом думал.  
Когда они входят в номер, Габи быстро переодевается из вечернего платья в домашнее и забирается с ногами на диван, ожидая рассказа. Илья заказывает в номер кофе, снимает пиджак и садится рядом с ней.  
\- Его ненависть к тебе заметна, - говорит он. – За что?  
Соло чешет в затылке и морщится. Вот уж не думал, что придется доставать эти скелеты из шкафа.  
\- Он не знает, что я работаю на ЦРУ, - тяжело вздыхает он и садится в кресло напротив. – Мы когда-то воровали вместе. Давно.  
\- И что случилось? – в лице Ильи разве что вежливое любопытство.  
\- Это было лет восемь назад, в Италии, одно из моих первых серьезных заданий. Внедрился в одну группировку. Мы воровали. Золото, предметы искусства. Нужно было выйти на заказчика, ну и… себе я кое-что украл. Пытался, - Соло невесело улыбается, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал непринужденно. - Там был Кристофер и еще один, Луиджи. Я их сдал, когда пришло время. Вырубил обоих и сдал. Нас почти накрыло облавой, а мне нельзя было попадаться – Браун бы не вытащил. За нами гнались одновременно мафия и полиция. Я до сих пор не знаю, кто догнал их первыми, но взяли со всем награбленным. А я выполнил задание.  
\- Со всем? – почти по-человечески дергает бровью Илья.  
\- Со всем, - искренне горько вздыхает Соло. – Не до того было, тут бы ноги унести.  
\- Но это ведь не все, - склоняет голову набок Габи. – Он сказал мне, что… - она замолкает и косится на Илью, словно не решаясь сказать при нем.  
Соло догадывается и вздергивает подбородок. Навешивает на лицо ухмылку.  
\- Что я спал с ним? Спал. Непрофессионально, знаю.  
Он внимательно смотрит на Габи, ожидая реакции. На Илью смотреть отчего-то совсем не хочется. Габи задумчиво закусывает губу, но во взгляде ее нет того, чего Соло опасался. Разве что скрытое веселье. Габи широко улыбается и подскакивает с дивана. Она быстро проводит ладонью по щеке Соло.  
\- Я в душ и спать. Не сидите долго, мальчики, - и сбегает в ванную.  
\- Выполнил задание, говоришь? – негромко спрашивает Илья.  
\- Выполнил. Я всегда выполняю задания. Иначе бы сидел.  
Илья молчит, но глядит так, будто у Соло хвост вырос.  
\- Что? – Соло склоняет голову набок. – Хочешь о чем-нибудь спросить, большевик?  
Илья явно хочет. Он встает и подходит ближе, но вопрос свой задать не успевает, потому что одновременно раздаются стук в дверь и телефонный звонок.  
\- Твой кофе, - кивает Соло на дверь и поднимает трубку.  
\- Мистер Клейтон? К вам пришел гость, мистер… Мэтьюс, просит, чтобы вы спустились.  
\- Передайте мистеру Мэтьюсу, пусть катится к черту.  
\- Да, сэр. О, что вы делаете? – в трубке слышится шорох, а затем торопливое Крисово: - Джон, спустись на минуту. Да погодите, девушка! Обещаю, пять минут – и ты меня больше не увидишь. Если только ты не хочешь, чтобы мистер Беккер изъявил желание поговорить с мистером Соло. Нет ведь?  
Тут трубку у Криса все-таки отбирают, и Соло раздраженно вздыхает.  
\- Что? – за плечом уже стоит Илья.  
\- Крис внизу, - резко бросает Соло. – Обещает сдать меня Беккеру, если не уделю ему пять минут. Он не знает про ЦРУ, но и остальное осложнит нам жизнь. Беккер связан с местным правительством. А если Крис что-нибудь украдет, то это может осложнить нам и доступ к сейфу. Пойду узнаю, что ему надо. Если не отстанет, придется натравить на него Уэйверли – пусть подержит в застенках британского консульства пару дней, - он вынимает из чемодана пистолет и сует за ремень. - А может, пристрелю просто.  
\- Не стоит, слишком шумно, - качает головой Илья. – Схожу с тобой.  
\- Ну нет. Это мое дело, и я сам разберусь. Не вздумай вмешиваться, я серьезно.  
Илья неохотно кивает и берет чашку кофе, демонстративно усаживаясь на диван.  
Соло хмыкает и выходит за дверь.  
\- Чего тебе, Крис?  
Тот ждет его у стойки. Подходит, кладет ладонь на плечо, и Соло стряхивает ее, как экзотического паука.  
\- Подумал, ты захочешь извиниться перед тем, как я уеду, - говорит он излишне громко. Соло оглядывается по сторонам и идет к двери.  
\- Сказал же, отвали, - отвечает он уже на улице, когда заводит Криса за угол, подальше от чужих глаз. – Я ведь могу и повторить то, что случилось во Флоренции. Как думаешь, Беккеру будет интересно, кто ты на самом деле? Видишь ли, в эту игру можно играть и вдвоем. Советую тебе убраться из страны первым же рейсом и подыскать себе новую цель. Обещаю, тебе не понравятся все остальные варианты развития событий.  
\- Возможно. Поэтому я предусмотрел свой, - улыбка Криса Соло не нравится, но он не успевает вынуть свой пистолет, когда в район печени утыкается дуло чужого. Печень Соло, конечно, дорога, но этот псих и правда может выстрелить, поэтому он быстрым движением сбивает его руку вниз и почти успевает сделать захват, когда Крис все-таки стреляет. Ногу ошпаривает болью. Соло перехватывает руку, выворачивает за спину и отбирает пистолет. Но Крис будто взбесился. С неожиданной силой он бьет Соло затылком и выкручивается из захвата. Бросается снова - остается только стрелять. Когда Крис падает, Соло опускает пистолет, зажимает ладонью рану. До входа метров тридцать, охрана отеля наверняка слышала выстрелы. Надо бы убраться отсюда, чтобы не пришлось объясняться с ней прямо сейчас. Потом Уэйверли разберется как-нибудь, не впервой. Соло успевает сделать несколько шагов к парковке, где стоит арендованный ими «мерседес», когда на голову ему надевают мешок, а следом по затылку прилетает так, что отключается он мгновенно.

***

Приходить в сознание после удара по голове неприятно. Когда оказываешься при этом в незнакомом, пусть роскошно отделанном, но подвале, это неприятно вдвойне. А простреленная нога придает ощущения и вовсе чрезвычайно насыщенные.  
Проморгавшись, Соло осматривается как следует. Ногу ему перевязали – это плюс. Привязали при этом к стулу – это минус. Узлы, впрочем, так себе – это плюс. Но на то, чтобы развязать их, уйдет некоторое время – это минус. Особенно потому, что у стены стоит Беккер и смотрит на него почти ласково, по-птичьи склонив голову на бок.  
\- Да вы издеваетесь, - бормочет Соло себе под нос.  
Два немца за неполную неделю, привязывающие его к стулу, это даже не смешно.  
\- Мистер Беккер? Что вы… что я… зачем вы… - Соло изображает полное непонимание, дергая связанными руками.  
\- С возвращением, мистер Клейтон, - Беккер улыбается, как акула при виде сочного тюленя. – Мы сможем разойтись гораздо быстрее и безболезненнее, если вы сразу расскажете, где Дега.  
\- Насколько я знаю, он умер в девятьсот семнадцатом. Кажется, в Париже, от старости. Что вы себе позволяете? Развяжите меня.  
\- Смешно. Сегодня из моего кабинета пропала картина. «Танцовщица, поправляющая туфельку». Но вам об этом известно лучше меня, да, мистер Клейтон? Вы последним были в моем кабинете. Это во-первых. А во-вторых, когда охрана подняла тревогу, мистер Мэтьюс сообщил мне, что вы известный вор предметов искусства. Он даже любезно изъявил желание помочь мне выманить вас из номера, чтобы не устраивать шум на людях. Я взамен пообещал ему достойную награду, которую теперь, возможно, не придется платить.  
Ну хоть настоящего имени не сказал подонок Крис, уже что-то.  
Илья наверняка слышал выстрелы, он вызовет кавалерию. Правда, вряд ли Уэйверли решится на прямой захват этого особняка – это если они еще сразу догадаются, что Крис работал на Беккера, и Соло отвезли сюда. А на нем ведь ни единого маячка.  
Слишком много «если» выходит. В любом случае стоит тянуть время и не доводить до пыток. Соло от них немного утомился.  
\- Послушайте, мистер Беккер, вас ввели в заблуждение. Мистер Мэтьюс – это он вор. И зовут его Кристофер Нери. Он украл картину и пытался подставить меня, чтобы вы не подумали на него.  
\- Неплохая версия. Но почему вы в таком случае знакомы? Мои люди говорят, что мистер Мэтьюс пытался вас убить, хотя его задачей было всего лишь привести вас к парковке.  
\- Понятия не имею, почему он пытался меня убить, - морщится Соло, пытаясь поудобнее устроить пульсирующую ногу. – Послушайте, я всего лишь американский коллекционер. Да, я не брезгую черным рынком, но я не вор. Если бы вы обыскали Кристофера, то нашли бы картину при нем, я гарантирую.  
\- Но откуда вы его знаете? – Беккер подходит ближе, и Соло это совсем не нравится. Хорошо хоть электрических стульев пока не видно.  
\- Я знаю многих известных воров в лицо. Обычные меры безопасности, у меня большая коллекция картин.  
\- Знаете, мистер Клейтон… - Беккер качает головой, - вам очень повезло, что я не люблю пыток.  
Соло едва сдерживает облегченный стон. Да, это ему в самом деле очень повезло.  
\- Поэтому для успокоения совести я отправлю своих людей проверить машину и номер мистера Мэтьюса, а также изучить его личные вещи. Если он мертв, это не беда, свои люди в полиции у нас тоже имеются. Заодно они проверят и ваш номер. Надеюсь, миссис Клейтон окажет им любезный прием.  
\- Не трогайте мою жену! – рычит Соло, выдавая ожидаемую Беккером реакцию.  
\- Уверяю вас, ее никто не тронет, если она будет вести себя смирно. Ну, а пока они все проверят, мы с вами поговорим начистоту.  
Неужели все-таки пытки? Соло на всякий случай начинает разбираться с узлами, пока не началось, но Беккер не вынимает пыточный набор. Вместо этого он подходит к заставленной стеллажами стене и нажимает на рычаг за одной из полок. Тайный сейф, кто бы мог подумать. Соло выворачивает голову, пытаясь рассмотреть модель, а еще лучше код, но перед глазами плывет, и это обидно, потому что немец даже замок собой не загораживает. Агента он в нем не подозревает – хилый, но все-таки плюс.  
\- Как я уже говорил, не люблю пыток. Я финансист и ценитель искусства, пытки кажутся мне слишком… примитивными.  
Беккер подходит к нему со шприцем в руках. Тоже не оригинально, но определенно лучше инквизиторского набора.  
\- Сыворотка правды, новейшая разработка из-за океана. Простите, мистер Клейтон, но мне дорого это полотно. Как память.  
Еще и американская сыворотка правды. Судя по всему, военная. Все ЦРУшные Соло на вид знает. Ему проводили тренинги, как не выдавать информацию под препаратами. Один из методов, правда, состоял в остановке собственного сердцебиения и Соло никогда не нравился.  
Но что в этом коктейле, он понятия не имеет. Остается только надеяться, что Беккер хотя бы не превысит дозировку - Соло слишком хорошо знает, чем это чревато и может по пунктам перечислить побочные эффекты.  
\- Максимального действия он достигнет через сорок минут. Я вернусь, и мы поговорим. Если я все-таки ошибся, то принесу вам свои глубочайшие извинения и предложу компенсацию, которая, надеюсь, покроет ущерб.  
Какой милый человек, сама учтивость.  
\- Катись к черту! – рычит Соло ему вслед, за себя и за Джона Клейтона.  
Беккер оказался настолько беспечен, что оставил сейф открытым – это плюс. Но вот то, что руки становятся ватными, и узлы развязывать все сложнее – несомненный минус.

***

После ухода Соло Илье как-то неспокойно. Можно списать на интуицию, но скорее дело в том, что он успел рассмотреть этого Криса во время приема. Люди с таким взглядом способны убить. Илья понятия не имеет, что там было между ним и Соло в Италии, а также кто именно в итоге поймал компанию воров, но Крис этот не один год лелеял злобу и обиду.  
История в какой-то степени похожа на ту, что случилась в Нью-Йорке, вот только в Италии Соло довел задание до конца. Илья сам поступил бы так же. Правда, вот в Нью-Йорке не поступил, но это другое. О причинах Илья предпочитает лишний раз не задумываться, и так чересчур все запутано.  
Он пообещал Соло не вмешиваться, поэтому беспокойно бродит по номеру, а потом выходит на балкон. Собирается уже плюнуть на все и спуститься в фойе, но тут раздается грохот выстрела – на другой стороне отеля, у парковки. Звук второго выстрела Илья слышит уже от входной двери. Не дожидаясь лифта, сбегает по лестнице – в фойе переполох.  
Крис – скорее всего не жилец. Он хрипит и булькает кровью, явно пробито легкое. Охранники бестолково пытаются остановить кровотечение, подкладывают что-то под голову, шумно переговариваются по-турецки. Пока они заняты, Илья быстро осматривает место происшествия. Неподалеку от Криса видны капли крови, не его. Тянутся по направлению к парковке, через пару метров их становится больше, словно кто-то перестал зажимать рану рукой. Дальше капли смазаны - тащили волоком, а потом обрываются. Затолкали в машину.  
Но хоть жив.  
Когда Илья врывается в номер, стоящая посреди гостиной Габи зябко ежится – дверь на балкон он оставил открытой.  
\- Что случилось?  
\- Переодевайся и собери вещи. Нам придется отсюда уехать. Соло раскрыли и похитили, значит, скоро придут за нами. Я пока свяжусь с Уэйверли.  
Габи испуганно распахивает глаза и замирает, такая неуместная в своей трогательной пижаме посреди всего этого. Привыкнет, хоть Илья и предпочел бы, чтобы ей не пришлось.  
\- Послушай, - Илья подходит к ней, берет за плечи, - все будет хорошо. Соберись. У нас нет времени.  
Не очень-то он умеет успокаивать и приободрять, но Габи отмирает. Неуверенно кивает и бежит в спальню.  
Уэйверли выслушивает доклад не перебивая, обещает быть через пятнадцать минут. За это время Илья успевает сбросить и свои вещи в чемодан, а потом выйти вместе с Габи через черный ход. Возле центрального уже столпотворение из полицейских, охранников и зевак-постояльцев.  
\- У генконсульства Великобритании в Стамбуле есть пара пустующих домов, езжайте пока в один из них, вот адрес, - Уэйверли сует ему листок. – Я улажу все здесь: нужно оформить задним временем ваше выселение, узнать, фигурирует ли в деле Джон Клейтон, и раздать взятки полиции, благо, здесь они жадные. Присоединюсь к вам через час, проработаем дальнейший план.  
\- И когда мы отправимся вытаскивать Соло?  
\- Нам нужен план, мистер Курякин. Вы же понимаете, что мы не можем просто ворваться в дом Беккера? Это поставит под угрозу всю операцию. Кстати, вы уверены, что его отвезли именно туда?  
\- Уверен. Думаю, Беккер не знает, что Соло – агент ЦРУ. Скорее всего, его подставил этот Кристофер из личной мести, и Беккер думает, что он вор. Но если мы будем медлить, то Беккер вытащит из него информацию, и это точно поставит под угрозу всю операцию.  
\- Уверен, мистер Соло продержится некоторое время, пока мы придумаем, как его вызволить.  
Ну да, три дня на Мальте, думает Илья, но вслух говорит другое:  
\- Если Беккер сотрудничает с американскими военными, то может управиться довольно быстро.  
\- И все-таки мы не можем ворваться туда группой спецназа, - качает головой британец. – Беккер успеет предупредить своих подельников, и они залягут на дно. Или того хуже – нападение потом перекрутят так, что мы разожжем войну.  
\- Да не нужна группа спецназа. Телохранитель Джона Клейтона вполне управится сам.  
\- Телохранитель не управится, а спецагента Илью Курякина демонстрировать Беккеру нельзя.  
\- Телохранитель был когда-то морским пехотинцем, этот пункт есть в его биографии. И он будет предельно осторожен, - говорит Илья, уже зная, что если Уэйверли откажет, вряд ли его это остановит. Он не привык нарушать приказы, но и бросать членов команды тоже не станет.  
\- Хорошо, мистер Курякин, - после пары секунд раздумий кивает Уэйверли. – Но, надеюсь, вы осознаете последствия возможного провала операции. Беккер должен остаться в живых и не распознать при этом в вас агента спецслужб. Мисс Теллер останется со мной, а вы берите арендованный «мерседес», раз играете роль телохранителя.   
Мисс Теллер пытается отвоевать право поехать с ним, но тут Илья с Уэйверли единодушны и неумолимы. Жене миллионера в вооруженных разборках делать нечего. Как и неопытному пока агенту британской разведки.  
Илья прячет «мерседес» в темном переулке метрах в двухстах от особняка Беккера. Когда подходит к забору с боковой стороны, из ворот выезжает сразу три машины охраны. Немец разослал куда-то своих псов – несказанное везение. Не к добру обычно, но, быть может, сегодня случится приятное исключение из правил. В качестве компенсации за все это невезение со старым заданием Соло. Частично сам виноват, потому что вряд ли Крис обозлился бы на него так сильно, не будь у них личных отношений. Хотя кто знает. История не терпит сослагательного наклонения. Один из его кураторов любил это выражение – он, кстати, и прикрыл Илью после провала в Нью-Йорке, убедил руководство, что тот сделал все от него зависящее. Сам после операции потерял должность и был отправлен перебирать бумажки в архиве, но его прикрыл.  
Илья сердито отмахивается от неуместных воспоминаний и перелезает через забор. У крыльца дежурят всего два охранника. Илья тихо и аккуратно вырубает их, чтобы даже пикнуть не успели, и утаскивает в тень. Убивать надежнее и быстрее, но сегодня задание состоит в максимальной незаметности, поэтому приходится усложнять.  
Обойдя дом, он находит второй вход и убирает еще одного охранника. Вряд ли Соло держат в гостиной, скорее в подсобных помещениях, для этого предназначенных. Длинный коридор соединяет этот вход с остальным домом. Справа – приоткрытая дверь, за которой лестница вниз.  
Подвал вовсе не темный и не затхлый – больше похож на запасной рабочий кабинет. Письменный стол, удобное кресло, столик с напитками, привязанный к стулу Соло по центру. Голова свесилась на грудь, дыхание слишком частое и громкое. Он почти успел справиться с узлами на веревках, и Илья быстро снимает их.  
\- Эй, ковбой, - он осторожно трясет его за плечи, а когда никакой реакции не следует, хлопает по щекам. – Просыпайся, надо выбираться отсюда.  
\- Я не сплю, - бормочет Соло и открывает глаза. Моргает, пытается сфокусировать взгляд. – Илья? Ты?  
\- Телохранитель пришел вызволять своего бестолкового босса, - ворчит Илья. – Где Беккер?  
\- Скоро вернется, - хмурится Соло. – Думаю, минут через… нет, не знаю сколько, - не очень разборчиво говорит он голосом совершенно безэмоциональным.  
\- Нога прострелена? – Илья заканчивает быстрый осмотр. – Что еще?  
\- Сотрясение мозга, наверное. И, кажется, передозировка… сывороткой, военной, - он пытается снова закрыть глаза, но Илья тормошит его и не позволяет. – Да, точно. Ускоренное сердцебиение, спутанное сознание… - длинные слова даются Соло не очень, но он старается. Если сыворотка правды, да еще и хорошая, то просто честно пытается ответить на вопрос. Илья вовремя успел. – Думаю, из-за кровопотери, Беккер не учел…  
\- Вставай, надо идти, - Илья наклоняется, чтобы поднять его на ноги, но Соло мотает головой и сопротивляется.  
\- Погоди. Сейф. Он сейф не запер.  
Илья бросает взгляд на сейф, смотрит на смертельно бледного Соло, и снова на сейф. Но более удобного случая им не представится.  
\- Так, не вздумай отключаться, – говорит Илья и снова хлопает его по щекам. – Давай, рассказывай что-нибудь. И за дверью присматривай. Предупредишь, если Беккер появится. Понял?  
Соло едва заметно кивает и старательно держит глаза открытыми. Илья бросается к сейфу. Там полно бумаг, хорошо хоть не на турецком. Списки картин, счета, финансовая отчетность, выписки из банков. Фотоаппарата с собой нет, забрать бумаги нельзя, остается полагаться на зрительную память. Он тренирован запоминать информацию целыми листами, но слишком мало времени. Беккер может вернуться в любую минуту, и в идеале он не должен застать Илью около сейфа. Но кое-что запомнить он все-таки может.  
\- Ковбой? – Илья на секунду оборачивается к Соло, который совсем затих. – Не спать. Расскажи, что случилось у отеля.  
\- Хорошо, - послушно отзывается тот совсем чужим, механическим голосом. – Крис пытался меня убить, я не успел увернуться от выстрела в ногу. Потом выстрелил в него. Хотел сбежать, но тут эти налетели, ударили по голове. Очнулся здесь. Беккер думает, что я украл Дега, которого украл Крис и свалил все на меня. Я сказал, чтобы поискали у него, он отправил людей. И еще в «Хилтон», обыскать наш номер. К Габи. Илья, где Габи?  
Последние слова он произносит с тем же отсутствием всякой интонации, но чуть громче и четче, чем все остальное.  
\- Она с Уэйверли, все нормально, - отзывается Илья, просматривая финансовый отчет. В нем упоминается перевод денег в какой-то Измит. Американские ракеты были в Измире, при чем тут Измит? – Эй, не молчи. Говори.  
\- Что? – между двумя быстрыми вздохами спрашивает Соло. – Мне как-то нехорошо.  
От честного признания у Илья внутри что-то екает.  
\- Верю. Потерпи немного.  
Просмотренные документы он сразу аккуратно кладет на прежнее место.  
\- Следи за дверью. Мне отсюда не видно.  
\- Слежу.   
\- Говори.  
\- Что?  
\- Да не знаю я. О маме своей расскажи. Почему она дала тебе такое дурацкое имя? – Илья находит письмо от какого-то Джека Рида, в котором говорится о необходимости перечислить девяносто тысяч лир на зарплаты рабочим.  
\- Оно не дурацкое, - абсолютно неубедительно возмущается Соло. – Она любила все французское и даже язык немного знала. Круассаны французские пекла. Вкусные…  
\- Так значит, круассаны были правдой? – хмыкает Илья.  
\- А? Ну да. Я вообще не вру. В смысле, сейчас точно нет, - невнятно сообщает Соло.  
Удобный случай. Илья мог бы узнать много интересного, в частности, выведать пару-тройку секретов вражеской разведки. Но это было бы нечестно. Хоть и правильно.  
\- Да уж, много у нас было правды в Нью-Йорке, - под нос себе говорит Илья, пытаясь запомнить длинную колонку цифр в отчете. Она сопровождается буквенными пометками – точно шифр. – Сплошное вранье.  
\- Ну, мне не обязательно было тебя соблазнять, - язык у Соло заплетается не на шутку. – Можно было просто подружиться. Но, знаешь, хотелось. Ты такой был… м-м-м. Да и сейчас тоже… хочется. Но если тебе не хочется, то я не стану, потому что… черт, меня сейчас, кажется, стошнит, - стонет он.  
Илья слушает его вполуха, занимаясь бумагами, но оборачивается к Соло - вид у того и правда ни к черту. Он выкладывает документы в том же порядке и прикрывает сейф, оставляя прежний сантиметровый зазор.  
\- Все, уходим.  
Илья поднимает Соло, и тот шипит от боли, пытаясь опереться на простреленную ногу. Перевязали его наспех, пуля наверняка еще внутри, и Илья по себе помнит, что это зверски больно. Он забрасывает руку Соло себе на плечо и дает ему пару секунд передышки.  
\- Готов?  
\- Нет, - по-прежнему слишком честно отвечает тот, и Илья вздыхает.  
До двери они не доходят буквально пару шагов, когда в подвал входит Беккер. К счастью, он настолько шокирован появлением Ильи, что дает ему пятисекундную фору. Илья быстро прислоняет Соло к стене и вынимает пистолет.  
\- Я пришел забрать своего босса и не хочу, чтобы кто-нибудь пострадал, - говорит он, держа немца под прицелом. – Мистер Клейтон рассказал мне, что вы обвинили его в краже, которой он не совершал, но попросил вас не убивать, назвав это досадным недоразумением. Поэтому мы просто уйдем отсюда.  
Беккер кивает сразу несколько раз и поднимает руки вверх.  
\- Мне придется привязать вас к стулу, чтобы вы не успели вызвать охрану. Как видите, мистер Клейтон неважно себя чувствует, поэтому нам нужно время.  
\- Конечно. Как вам угодно, - снова кивает Беккер. – К тому же, картина действительно нашлась при Мэтьюсе, мне только что позвонили. Я готов принести свои глубокие извинения и предложить мистеру Клейтону компенсацию…  
\- Думаю, вы сможете обсудить это позже, - перебивает Илья и машет пистолетом в направлении стула. Он замечает, как Беккер кидает взгляд на сейф, но на первый взгляд все нормально, и немец покорно садится. Илья связывает ему запястья и приматывает к стулу.  
Соло тем временем сполз по стене на пол, но вроде пока не отключился.  
\- Мистер Клейтон? – посматривая на Беккера, Илья пытается поднять Соло, но он весь обмяк, и это сложно. – Джон!  
На это имя он хоть как-то реагирует и начинает помогать. Главное, что молчит, ничем их не выдает.  
Уже на улице Илья решает, что через высокий забор Соло, пожалуй, не перебросит или сломает ему что-нибудь в процессе, поэтому выходит через центральный вход. Охранники на пути не стоят – часть их не очнулась, а часть еще не вернулась. Но до машины все равно метров двести, а Соло ощутимо слабеет. Наваливается на него все тяжелее, загнанно дышит и трясется как в лихорадке.  
\- Дай мне секунду, - стонет он и пытается свалиться на землю. Илья прислоняет его к ближайшему дереву, придерживает рукой. Можно было бы подогнать машину сюда, но есть риск, что за ними рванется охрана, а Соло совершенно беззащитен. – Черт, - бормочет он. – Я глупо попался.  
\- Случайность. С каждым могло случиться. Давай, ковбой, надо уходить.   
Тот кивает и отрывается от дерева. Повезло, что начинается дождь и немного приводит в себя. До машины они добираются успешно, и Илья укладывает Соло на заднее сидение.  
Сперва он связывается с Уэйверли, коротко докладывает об операции и состоянии Соло. В больницу нельзя, он еще не все уладил с полицией, там будут отслеживать огнестрельные ранения, но врача обещает привезти. Илья уточняет, как найти нужный адрес их новой штаб-квартиры, потому что Стамбул знает неважно, и давит на газ.  
\- Ковбой? Ты там живой? – словно хляби небесные разверзлись, дворники не справляются, и видимость почти нулевая, поэтому обернуться он не может.  
\- Мутит, - стонет Соло.  
\- Скоро приедем.  
Остается всего пара поворотов, когда Соло окончательно затихает и на оклики не реагирует. Они подъезжают к довольно большому одноэтажному дому на окраине Стамбула, Илья помогает крепкому турецкому врачу затащить Соло в дом, Габи уходит с ними, а его самого тут же берет в оборот Уэйверли.  
\- Это личный врач нашего консула, он разберется, - увлекает тот Илью в кухню. – Вам удалось увидеть документы из сейфа Беккера. Что там?  
Илью слегка потряхивает от адреналина, а еще он зачем-то переживает за Соло – то ли потому что видел пару смертей от передозировки препаратами, то ли потому что впервые видел его таким беспомощным, то ли еще почему-то.  
\- Дайте мне бумагу и ручку.  
Когда Уэйверли приносит, Илья кое-как унимает дрожь в пальцах и начинает по памяти восстанавливать столбики цифр и буквенный шифр.  
\- Такого типа отчетов было несколько, я запомнил только два, не было времени. В нескольких документах упоминался город Измит, в том числе, в чеках о доставке строительных материалов. Было еще письмо Джека Рида, датированное двадцатым октября, о зарплате рабочим. В других бумагах он не упоминался, хотя я встречал кое-где сокращение Д.Р. Список картин не полный, хватило времени только на одну страницу. Вот он, но в последних двух названиях я не уверен, отвлекся.  
Уэйверли забирает бумаги и удивленно изгибает бровь.  
\- Это… - он быстро просматривает первый лист, - достойно уважения, мистер Курякин. Понимаю теперь, за что вас так ценит руководство.  
Илья пожимает плечами и встает из-за стола.  
\- Еще что-нибудь?  
\- Нет, отдыхайте. Я пока отдам это шифровальщикам и наведу справки, заеду завтра. Уверен, мистер Соло будет в порядке.  
Илья кивает и выходит из кухни. Здесь довольно большая гостиная, оформленная в английском стиле, чей-то пустующий теперь рабочий кабинет и несколько спален – в одной из них он находит свой чемодан. Успевает снять промокший пиджак, но тут слышит вопль Соло и идет на звук.  
\- Я не могу его удержать, - говорит Габи.   
\- Опасно давать болеутоляющие препараты, потому что не знаю, что в составе той сыворотки, - с сильным турецким акцентом сокрушается врач. – Но я должен извлечь пулю, потому что открылось кровотечение.  
\- Я подержу, - Илья кивает перепуганной Габи, садится на край кровати и крепко прижимает Соло за плечи. Тот одурело моргает, словно не вполне понимает, где он и что происходит, но вырывается с неожиданной силой, пытаясь отдернуться от врача с его щипцами.  
\- Тише, ковбой. Всех лошадей в округе распугаешь.  
\- Больно, - жалуется Соло.  
\- Будешь дергаться, еще больнее будет. Лежи спокойно.  
Соло сжимает зубы и перестает вырываться. Врач наконец прицеливается как следует и извлекает пулю. Но когда заливает рану антисептиком, Соло снова отключается.  
\- Я поставлю пару капельниц, чтобы компенсировать кровопотерю и действие сыворотки. Думаю, все будет хорошо, но я побуду с ним до утра.  
Илья переодевается в сухое и возвращается в кухню. Есть здесь наверняка нечего, но, может, хоть горячий чай найдется. Впрочем, выясняется, что Уэйверли обо всем позаботился: у них есть сэндвичи, кофе и бутылка виски. Габи наливает себе в стакан и вопросительно смотрит на Илью. Он молча кивает и садится за стол.  
\- С ним все будет нормально? – тихо спрашивает Габи, устраиваясь напротив.  
\- Конечно. Он же ковбой, что с ним сделается, - усмехается Илья.  
\- И что… - Габи качает головой, будто пытаясь подобрать слова. – Это всегда так?  
\- Как? – спрашивает Илья, хотя, кажется, уже понял, о чем она.  
\- Всегда так опасно? Да мы за последнюю неделю столько раз чуть не… - она шумно сглатывает и опрокидывает в себя виски.  
\- Всегда, - честно отвечает Илья. – Хотя эта неделя выдалась не очень удачной. Но тебе не поздно все это бросить.  
\- Я не вернусь в Восточный Берлин.  
\- Да не обязательно возвращаться. Автомеханики и по эту сторону стены нужны. Поговори с Уэйверли…  
\- Ты же понимаешь, что никто мне помогать не станет, - перебивает его Габи. – Если я не в команде, то сама по себе. А у меня здесь никого нет. Кроме вас.  
Она упрямо вздергивает подбородок, но глаза подозрительно блестят. Илья не очень в этом силен, но тянется к Габи и гладит ее по руке.  
\- Тогда подожди немного. Со временем все образуется.  
Если живы останемся, думает он, но вслух не произносит.  
\- Вы только постарайтесь пока не умереть, ладно? – фыркает Габи, и убирает руку.  
Илья выпивает виски и обещает, что они непременно постараются. За себя и за Соло.

***  
\- Габи, не хочу тебя обидеть, но я это есть не буду, прости, - говорит Соло, и Илья с интересом прислушивается – наденет Габи ему тарелку на голову или нет?  
Сам он сидит в гостиной, занимается расшифровкой - все равно больше нечем. Уэйверли осведомился о состоянии Соло, передал с посыльным продукты и сказал, что на сбор информации уйдет пара дней, а пока они могут передохнуть. Габи по такому случаю сварила суп для больного товарища, который теперь неблагодарно носом крутит.  
Она подозрительно молчит, и Илья все же встает посмотреть, что там происходит – вдруг Габи уже сосредоточенно душит Соло подушкой. Врач ушел, отказавшись пока давать ему сильные болеутоляющие, ввиду чего Соло хмур и недоволен. Он уже требовал виски, но после удара по голове это ему тоже не рекомендовали, поэтому Илья отказал.  
Он останавливается в дверях, глядя на Габи, которая стоит над кроватью с тарелкой в руках, явно раздумывая над тем, не вывернуть ли ее содержимое на американца. Тот неубедительно изображает смущение.  
\- Хочешь, я научу тебя варить нормальный суп? – спрашивает Соло, и Габи шумно выдыхает.  
\- Я тебе еще это припомню, - говорит она и уходит вместе с тарелкой.  
\- Знаешь, она совершенно не умеет готовить, - громким шепотом говорит Соло.  
\- Она, между прочим, отлично тебя слышит! Так, все, я ухожу проветриться, – отзывается Габи из коридора и хлопает входной дверью. Илья только глаза закатывает. Детский сад, ей-богу.  
\- Маячок? – уточняет Соло.  
\- Два. Учти, я тебе куриный бульон варить не стану, - усмехается Илья.  
\- Переживу как-нибудь, - ворчит Соло и садится. Свешивает ноги с кровати, взъерошивает и без того взлохмаченные волосы.  
\- Далеко собрался?  
\- Отлить. Вставать без штанов при Габи было как-то неудобно. Где, кстати, мои брюки?  
\- Те, простреленные? В мусорном ведре, думаю. Так ты нарочно ее разозлил?  
\- Что ты. Этот суп и в самом деле есть невозможно, - Соло собирается с духом и встает. Немного кренится влево, но в целом вроде ничего.  
\- Помощь нужна?  
\- Лучше найди мой чемодан, - Соло хромает в сторону ванной и на Илью вовсе не смотрит, зато вот Илья смотрит – на Соло в одном нижнем белье и короткой футболке. Тот не зря свой хлеб ест: взгляд чувствует затылком и оборачивается. Даром, что вчера чуть не умер, сарказма не растерял - с деланной непринужденностью вцепившись в косяк, бросает:  
\- Что? Ты вроде меня уже без штанов видел, - и уходит.  
Пожалуй, Илье тоже стоит проветриться, потому что бить раненых товарищей нехорошо, даже если язык у них без костей, а без штанов и в самом деле видел.  
Илья приносит чемодан Соло, кладет на кровать. Открывает окно, чтобы впустить в комнату немного прохладного воздуха – по ощущениям, у него щеки горят.  
Как ни старайся, а в голове продолжают крутиться обрывки фраз и воспоминаний. Смит-Соло – два в одном и по отдельности.  
Тем вечером в Риме удержался только потому, что думал – завтра все закончится. А оно не закончилось, и еще неизвестно теперь когда. Соло провоцирует одним своим присутствием, не говоря уже о его привычке провоцировать намеренно, и от этого Илье муторно и беспокойно.  
\- Эй, ковбой, ты там жив? – кричит он, глянув на часы.  
Соло открывает дверь, бессильно приваливается к косяку.  
\- Кажется, с душем – это была плохая идея, - выдыхает он и бледнеет в цвет белой стены.  
\- Ну не дурак? – задает по-русски риторический вопрос Илья и помогает Соло добраться до кровати.  
\- Я, между, прочим, знаю русский, - тихо фыркает тот, лежа с закрытыми глазами. – Даже одно стихотворение Пушкина наизусть. Там что-то про буря, мглу и небо, и…  
\- А кто-то еще над моим акцентом смеется, - ухмыляется Илья и набрасывает на него одеяло.  
\- Послушай, я вчерашнюю ночь почти не помню, - негромко говорит Соло, когда он как раз разворачивается, чтобы уйти. – Что я наговорил-то?  
\- Две военные тайны, с десяток секретных кодов и три шифровки из проекта «Венона».  
Соло распахивает глаза и, кажется, бледнеет еще сильнее, хотя уже некуда. Илья вынужден сжалиться.   
\- Ничего такого, ковбой. Я не спрашивал. А про проект «Венона» мы и так знаем. И вы об этом знаете.  
\- Что, правда не спрашивал? – недоверчиво тянет Соло.  
\- Теперь думаю, что зря. Спи уже.  
\- Хороший ты человек, Илья Курякин, - бормочет тот вслед.  
Зато шпион так себе, думает Илья, и идет разбираться с шифровкой.

***

Вечером Соло учит Габи готовить настоящую итальянскую пасту. Турецкие макароны он решительно отвергает как преступление против хорошего вкуса и невесть каким образом уговаривает Габи замесить тесто. Кажется, там звучало что-то про «вот выйдешь замуж – пригодится» и про то, что хорошая шпионка должна уметь готовить хоть одно блюдо, способное покорить любого мужчину. Габи в ответ припоминает ему трюфеля с запахом несвежих носков, однако после долгой перепалки все же начинает месить тесто. Соло устроился на стуле, забросил больную ногу на второй стул и командует.  
Илья здесь же продолжает возиться с пометками на финансовой отчетности. Похоже на шифр простой замены, но слова слишком короткие, сложно подобрать значения самых распространенных букв. Соло предлагает помочь, Илья в ответ предлагает ему не отвлекаться от макарон.  
\- Ты мог бы накрошить салат. Ты ведь хорошо управляешься с ножом.   
Илья медленно поднимает на него взгляд, потому что если он намекает на их совместные ужины в Нью-Йорке, здесь, при Габи, то…  
Соло, чуть вздернув брови, смотрит взглядом честным и открытым.  
\- Что? Разве в КГБ не учат крошить врагов на мелкие кусочки? – невинно осведомляется он. – Надо раскатать еще немного тоньше, а потом порезать на полоски вот такой ширины, - он показывает Габи пальцами. – Это будут феттучини. Жаль только, базилика у нас нет.  
\- Ты сибарит, Соло, - ворчит Габи, раскатывая тесто. – Как тебя такого только держат в ЦРУ?  
\- За обаятельную улыбку, - широко улыбается Соло, и Илья окончательно сбивается с подсчета букв.

***

На следующий день после обеда Соло учит их играть в покер – как выясняется, две колоды карт у него всегда с собой. Илья подозревает, что крапленых, но Соло в ответ на это замечание оскорбленно заверяет, что всегда выигрывал честно.  
\- Я умею играть в покер, - говорит Илья, когда мающийся от безделья и не способный улежать на одном месте даже с огнестрельным ранением Соло прихрамывает в гостиную с колодой.  
\- Знать правила и уметь играть в техасский холдем – это не одно и то же, большевик, - пафосно заявляет Соло. – Чтобы убедить тебя в этом, предлагаю сыграть на твою зарплату. Готов даже взять рублями.  
На деньги с мошенником Илья отказывается играть сразу, поэтому теперь они играют на спички – за неимением фишек. Кучка у Соло растет, у Габи спичек почти не осталось, Илья держится из последних сил, но проигрывает. Соло виртуозно блефует, а сам раз за разом раскрывает его блеф, но Илья не теряет надежды его раскусить.  
\- Поднимаю, - говорит Габи и кладет четыре спички из десяти оставшихся.  
\- Блефуешь, - ухмыляется Соло и поднимает ставку до восьми.  
\- Как ты… - возмущенно фыркает Габи, когда он перебивает ее старшего туза парой троек. – Как ты это делаешь?  
\- Ты когда блефуешь, трешь пальцем за ухом, - Соло радостно сгребает спички, оставляя одну как малый блайнд. – За профессиональным столом тебя сразу раскусят, так что следи за руками. И за бровями еще. Ты дергаешь бровью, когда хорошие карты.  
\- Не дергаю!  
\- Дергаешь. Достаточно микродвижения.  
Илье хочется спросить, чем он раскрывает себя, но он не спрашивает. Внимательно следит за собственными лицом и руками, однако на следующем круге Соло опять сгребает все спички.  
К тому же, ему дьявольски везет. Третий стрит-флеш за игру заставляет Илью подумать, что карты все-таки крапленые.  
\- Эй, у меня даже рукавов нет, тузы прятать некуда, - Соло возмущенно разводит руками. – Вы просто играть не умеете.  
\- Ты жулик, - бросает Габи, оставшись без спичек, и идет в кухню за кофе.  
Положение Ильи весьма шаткое, и он скользит взглядом по лицу Соло, смотрит в эти наглые голубые глаза, считывает микромимику – должно же что-то быть. Раз он себя чем-то выдает, то и Соло тоже. Нужно только поймать…  
\- Ва-банк, - говорит он и выкладывает в центр стола свою несчастную дюжину спичек.  
Соло сбрасывает карты и с интересом поглядывает на соперника.  
В ответ на второй его ва-банк он карты не сбрасывает и лишается части добычи.  
\- Понял, да? – усмехается Соло. – И чем?  
\- Скажу только в обмен на твое признание, - Илья откидывается на спинку стула и скрещивает руки на груди.  
\- Моргаешь, - отзеркаливает его позу Соло. – Когда блефуешь, моргаешь чуть чаще.  
\- Да неправда.  
\- Как скажешь, - дергает плечом Соло. – Я жду ответной любезности.  
\- Изнутри губу облизываешь. Нижнюю.  
\- Я не… - начинает Соло и хмурится. – Вот черт. То-то я десять штук в прошлом году проиграл. Списал на крапленые карты.  
Дальше играть неинтересно. Илья не моргает, а Соло следит за губами. В итоге приходится полагаться на удачный расклад, но Илье никогда особенно не везло в карты. Соло перебивает каре его фулл хаус и сгребает все спички.  
\- В дурака ты бы не выиграл. Там надо не соперника читать, а карты считать, - ворчит Илья.  
\- В дурака? Я знаю, что означает это слово в русском языке. Но карточная игра так называться не может.  
\- Еще как может. И ты на название не смотри, там думать надо.  
\- Научишь? – ослепительно улыбается Соло и протягивает ему колоду.  
Вечер длинный, думает Илья, а заняться все равно нечем.  
Габи играть с «жуликом» Соло отказывается и устраивается на диване с книгой, найденной в чьем-то заброшенном кабинете. К моменту, когда Илья в пух и прах разносит Соло и вешает ему заказную даму, она уже спит.  
Илья мог бы отнести ее в спальню, но не хочет будить, поэтому просто укрывает пледом.  
Соло, ухватившись за спинку стула, зажмуривается и медленно сгибает затекшую от долгой неподвижности ногу.  
\- Отлежался бы, пока время есть, - говорит Илья, складывая карты в коробку.  
\- Да к черту, - морщится Соло. – Как-то чуть шею не сломал, три месяца отлеживался. С тех пор не могу. И видел бы ты ту больницу. Как вспомню, так вздрогну.  
\- Ха, меня как-то с аппендицитом в Каире прихватило. С глупым аппендицитом, представь. Так эти варвары на живую резали, клянусь. Мне так показалось, что ножом для разделки мяса. Я оттуда через два дня сбежал.  
\- А я еще удивился, отчего у тебя такой шрам… - хмыкает Соло и открывает глаза. Смотрит на Илью и убирает улыбку с лица.  
Он отцепляется от стула и медленно уходит. Илья ерошит волосы и глубоко вздыхает. Мог бы и лучше следить за лицом. А что там у него с лицом? Что Соло там увидел? Он уже сам не знает, чего хочет, а с координат целесообразности давно сбился, поэтому остается только догадываться.

***

Соло заходит в ванную и пытается собраться с духом, чтобы сделать перевязку. От обезболивающих он, пожалуй, не отказался бы, но этот милый турецкий врач сказал, что первые три дня, пока сыворотка еще в крови, ничего сильного нельзя. Завтра обещал что-нибудь принести, но до завтра еще целая ночь. Перестраховщик чертов. К утру повязка присохнет так, что с мясом придется отрывать, а кому оно надо.  
Он стягивает мятые брюки – о том, как надо укладывать в чемодан вещи, он с Габи еще поговорит – и снимает повязку. Рана хоть и болезненная, но ерундовая, заживет за пару недель без следа, смешно только, что она почти на том же самом месте, что у Ильи – тогда, в Нью-Йорке. Карма, что ли. Весь Илья целиком.  
Зря он вспомнил о нем. И так не слишком радужное настроение стремительно идет ко дну. Соло уже честно обещал себе заткнуться и не провоцировать его упоминаниями о Нью-Йорке, но просто не может удержаться. А надо бы, потому что видеть, как леденеет при этом взгляд Ильи, неприятно. И это еще слабо сказано.  
Илья оттаивает понемногу, пусть самую малость, но хоть что-то. Вся разница только в том, что львиную долю времени Соло думает о нем вовсе не только как о нечаянном напарнике, а Илья, судя по всему, хочет о прошлом забыть и играть в команду с чисто платоническими отношениями. Они даже с Габи перестали переглядываться.  
Его право, его выбор.  
В любом случае это не повод унижаться.  
Если хочется, так рано или поздно перехочется. Неизвестно еще, сколько им еще работать вместе. Когда-то это закончится, и все встанет на свои места.  
Мысль не то чтобы радует, но по крайней мере честно.  
Соло прислоняется спиной к стене, плещет на рану антисептиком, а затем пытается примотать марлевую повязку, негромко чертыхаясь, потому что неудобно.  
\- Помочь?  
Соло едва не вздрагивает от тихого голоса.  
\- Тебя стучать не учили?  
\- Дверь была открыта.  
\- Сам управлюсь, - бормочет Соло.  
Илья молча отбирает у него повязку, ловко приматывает и выпрямляется. Соло, вернув на место брюки, оказывается совсем близко, слишком.  
Как-то так уже было, и тоже в ванной.  
Илья не делает и полшага назад, а ему самому просто некуда.  
\- Хочешь что-нибудь сказать… - и сглатывает «большевик» - неуместно. - Илья?  
Тот подступает еще ближе. Наклоняется так, что обжигает дыханием, и ничего не делает, будто ждет его инициативы.  
\- Не начинай, если не собираешься заканчивать, - выдыхает Соло почти в губы.  
Тот чуть отстраняется и смотрит в ответ, просто смотрит, молча, и привычного льда почти нет, но столько всего намешано, что хочется просто провести ладонью по щеке, что ли, приласкать. Может, тогда решит что-нибудь, решится или…  
Илья тихо стонет и прижимается лбом к его лбу.   
Затем целует, отчаянно, поспешно, и Соло не мешает, однако этого мало, недостаточно, так он не хочет.  
\- Это неправильно, - сбивчиво шепчет Илья и отступает на шаг.  
\- Я рад за твои высокие моральные принципы, но, прости, немного от них устал, - медленно говорит Соло и проходит мимо Ильи. У того есть несколько секунд на то, чтобы решить что-нибудь, и он решает – уходит.  
Соло растягивается на кровати и закрывает глаза. Одно радует – из-за клокочущей в горле злости нога болеть перестала.

***

\- Итак, мы выяснили кое-что о Джеке Риде, - бодро вещает Уэйверли на следующее утро, раздав им бумаги. – Американец, приехал в Турцию весной этого года. Руководит строительством нефтеперерабатывающей базы в Измите. Провинция Коджаэли, центром которой является город, переживает с середины пятидесятых годов интенсивную индустриализацию, поэтому там сейчас много иностранных инженеров – строят заводы и фабрики для заграничных предприятий. Строительство нефтебазы почти завершено, она неплохо охраняется. У нас по-прежнему отсутствуют доказательства того, что там происходит что-то незаконное – и ваша задача их собрать. Пока связь с Беккером косвенная, непонятно, что именно финансируется. Этого мало для полноценного вмешательства в дела Рида, а Беккера, на которого улик уже достаточно, мы возьмем позже. Фотографии Джека Рида нет, американские коллеги обещали добыть ее в посольстве Турции, где он получал визу, но пока ничего.  
Информации об американце в досье действительно почти нет. Образ жизни ведет закрытый, ходит в сопровождении нескольких охранников. Все. Ничего о семейном положении, друзьях, интересах и хобби. Дальше только сведения о самой нефтебазе.  
Илья откладывает бумаги, смотрит на Уэйверли.  
\- Есть подозрение, что Джек Рид – не настоящее имя, - продолжает тот. - Вы должны собрать как можно больше информации о нем и о происходящем на базе. Ваши новые паспорта. Мистер Соло, мисс Теллер, вы больше не муж и жена, поздравляю.  
Габи с усмешкой снимает обручальное кольцо, отдает Уэйверли. Соло следует ее примеру и даже никак это не комментирует.  
\- Легенды придумаете на месте. К сожалению, пока у нас действительно очень мало информации, - разводит руками англичанин. - Для вас зарезервированы номера в отеле, вот адрес. Добираться в Измит лучше раздельно, возможно, придется делать вид, что вы не знакомы. От Стамбула до Измита пару часов на машине. Учитывайте это, если понадобится подмога. Советую начать с наружного наблюдения за Ридом и его людьми. Мистер Соло, как ваша нога? Возможно, вы не готовы принимать участие в операции?  
\- Спасибо за беспокойство, мистер Уэйверли, - изгибает губы в усмешке Соло. – Вряд ли в ближайшую пару недель я смогу бегать кроссы, но все в порядке.  
Врет, конечно, думает Илья, глядя на бледного Соло. Впрочем, он уже надел костюм – даже утюг где-то раздобыл, - и безупречная прическа на месте. Разве что непривычно молчалив и несколько мрачен.  
\- Прекрасно, - улыбается Уэйверли. – Машины ждут под домом. Удачи.

***

Илья вынужден согласиться, что план Соло придумал неплохой. Для того, чтобы заставить Рида ими заинтересоваться без риска сразу нарваться на его многочисленных охранников, они забросят пару крючков.  
Габи представится местным властям богатой немкой, которая интересуется покупкой земли прямо возле НПЗ Рида. Илья будет ее главным инженером.  
Соло сделает вид, что сам по себе. Журналист из Штатов, приехал в Измит писать об открытии многочисленных строек с американскими инвестициями. Это позволит вести наружное наблюдение без опасений быть сразу раскрытыми. Измит – город небольшой и пока довольно консервативный. Приезжих сразу видно, а Рид, судя по всему, тот еще параноик. Так проще и безопаснее.  
\- Наша первая задача – сделать фотографии Рида для выяснения, кто он такой, - говорит Соло, постукивая карандашом по листу бумаги. – Можно было бы попробовать устроиться работать на базу, но вряд ли Рид будет общаться с рядовыми строителями. Похоже, он очень старается сохранить свою личность в тайне. Стоит попробовать выманить его из логова.  
\- Может сработать, - кивает Илья.  
\- На богатую немку я согласна, - усмехается Габи.  
\- Хорошо. Значит, я пока запрошу у Уэйверли удостоверение «Уолл Стрит Джорнал» и американский фотоаппарат. Нам стоит пореже встречаться, свяжемся, когда будут новости, - Соло улыбается Габи и уходит.   
\- С ним все нормально? – она провожает его взглядом.  
Илья пожимает плечами. Американец собран и сосредоточен на задании – что еще нужно. Казалось бы. Вот только Илье от него такого тоже немного не по себе.  
Сам виноват. Нечего было приходить прошлым вечером и… чего он, собственно говоря, хотел? Нет, чего хотел – понятно, но почему тогда остановился? Впрочем, и объяснить себе почему Илья может без особого труда. Очень много причин, целый список барьеров. Личные отношения на работе, излишняя эмоциональная вовлеченность, риск того, что об этом кто-то узнает. Руководство, к примеру. Впрочем, несмотря на отношение к такого рода связям на родине, вряд ли Илье грозит что-то серьезное. Его прежний куратор во время той миссии в Нью-Йорке открыто намекал на то, что ради задания стоит идти на все, а после возвращения Ильи задал прямой вопрос, в ответе на который пришлось лгать. Не факт, что убедительно. И тогда дело было в задании, а сейчас?  
Так-то кураторы закрывают глаза на похождения своих агентов – пока секретные данные не сливаешь, делай что хочешь. Учитывая, что они проводят гораздо больше времени в чужих странах, чем дома, моральный облик – забота не первостепенной важности. Их даже учат расслабляться и снимать напряжение, иначе при такой работе можно быстро с катушек слететь. Желательно не с помощью алкоголя – спившихся коллег Илья тоже видел. Недолго.  
Наказывать не станут, но представлять себе слова и взгляды куратора Илья не хочет.  
Проблема только в том, что основной барьер Джон Смит сравнял с землей еще пять лет назад. А остальные… Личные отношения уже есть, глупо отрицать. Эмоциональная вовлеченность? А что это, если не она?  
Он хочет Соло. Хочет так, что цепляется за остатки самоконтроля и здравого смысла, составляя никчемные списки из причин, почему это неправильно. А когда его видит – срывается. Тело помнит, сам он все помнит и хочется еще хоть раз повторить, попробовать снова, вспомнить, как это – когда рушатся все барьеры. Так, как с Соло, не было ни разу – ни до, ни после. Так вообще не могло быть, потому что если что и остается ценному агенту Илье Курякину, так это самоконтроль и жесткая система координат.  
Теперь они сбоят.  
Сбоит даже злость, которая всегда была топливом, пусть даже иногда баки взрывались.  
Илья больше не злится на Соло. На себя разве что, да и то без огонька.  
Еще в Риме все перегорело. И часы теперь – напоминание не только об отце.  
Соло – уже чуть больше, чем хороший секс. Чуть больше, чем напарник. Больше, чем противник. Больше, чем Джон Смит.  
Кость в горле этот Соло.

***

\- Он заинтересуется, - говорит Илья, когда они с Габи заходят пообедать в небольшое кафе на набережной. – У Рида тут все схвачено, доложат сегодня же.  
Взгляды местных чиновников были достаточно красноречивы.   
\- Соло на связь не выходил?  
\- Пока нет. И не уверен, что на нем есть маячок. Но он разберется.   
\- Ему крепко досталось.   
\- Он хороший агент. Справится.   
\- И это говоришь ты, - смеется Габи.  
\- То, что мы обычно по разные стороны баррикад, вовсе не значит, что я не могу признать очевидное, - Илье не очень-то хочется вообще говорить о Соло. Особенно с Габи. – Если до завтра Рид не отреагирует, съездим к заводу, попробуем познакомиться с будущими соседями.   
\- Это очень опасно? – буднично спрашивает Габи, и Илья поднимает на нее взгляд. Легко забыть, что она совсем неопытная, что не привыкла бросаться под пули и душить инстинкт самосохранения.   
\- Я буду рядом, - тем же тоном обещает он, и Габи, вздернув подбородок, отворачивается и смотрит на море.   
Хорошая, умная, смелая. Всему научится. Хотя Илья по-прежнему хочет, чтобы не пришлось. Но говорить ей об этом не станет.   
Инстинкт самосохранения. 

*** 

Соло звонит в номер вечером. Коротко информирует, что фотографии Рида пока нет, выслушивает ответную сводку и сухо прощается.  
Илья и сам не знает, зачем спускается на этаж ниже и идет к нему. Может, чтобы жучок поставить, потому что Соло все изничтожил?   
\- Открыто, - слышится в ответ на стук. – Большевик? Мы вроде не должны быть рядом. Ты столько раз это говорил.   
Звучит слегка двусмысленно, но Илья его почти не слушает. Закрывает за собой дверь и смотрит. Сидящий за столом Соло выглядит так, как... как пять лет назад. Синие джинсы, черная футболка, клетчатая рубашка, небрежно взъерошенные волосы. Не хватает разве что высоченных нью-йорских небоскребов для антуража. И Андрея Соколова, которым Илья больше не является. Жаль только, что Илья Курякин тоже все помнит.   
\- Все в порядке? - изгибает Соло бровь, и он с трудом кивает. – Так чего пришел?   
На скуле у него свежий кровоподтек.   
\- Хотел узнать, как все прошло, - чуть хрипло говорит Илья, ощущая себя до крайности глупо. – Смотрю, не очень.   
\- А, это, - Соло касается щеки. – Не повезло. Снимал у завода Рида, ну и так, окрестности, чтобы не выглядело подозрительно. В итоге примоталась охрана соседней фабрики. Сплошные турки, по-английски ни слова. Пока объяснялся, получил по лицу. И знаешь, что-то в последнее время мне часто не везет, - в голосе Соло прорезается злость. Он встает, снимает рубашку и бросает ее на кровать. Чуть прихрамывая, идет в ванную. Слышится плеск воды. Умывшись, Соло возвращается в комнату, а Илья так и стоит у двери.   
\- Так что ты хотел? Что… - Соло опускает взгляд и осматривает себя. Непонимающе разводит руками. – На что ты… А, - он едва заметно ухмыляется. – Американский журналист в командировке, все в порядке.   
В порядке, как же.   
\- Илья, что? – раздраженно вздыхает Соло. – Я устал.   
\- Я тоже, - бормочет Илья и в два шага оказывается рядом. Соло хмурится.   
\- Только не говори, что… - начинает он, но Илья затыкает его поцелуем, потому что невозможно больше. Соло отвечает вроде, но стоит на миг ослабить напор, как он отступает немного, на секунду закатывает глаза и смеется. Вот ей-богу, просто берет и смеется. Недолго, впрочем, довольно быстро смолкает и качает головой, словно не верит своим глазам.  
\- Слушай, я все понимаю, но… - он издает еще один смешок и потирает лоб ладонью, – но нельзя же так, - во взгляде его непонятная какая-то горечь.   
Илья, может, попытался бы разобраться, но стояк такой, что не до этого.   
\- Согласен, - выдыхает он и снова подступает ближе.   
Соло смотрит, секунду, две, быть может, затем улыбается, глухо говорит:  
\- Да нахрен, - и толкает его к кровати.   
Илья от неожиданности послушно пятится, падает спиной на покрывало. Соло нависает сверху, оценивающе оглаживает взглядом, а затем мгновенно стягивает с него штаны и обхватывает ладонью напряженный член. Дыхание перехватывает, стон застревает в горле, и Илья зажмуривается от остроты ощущений. Хотелось так давно, что возбуждением затапливает до края, и он толкается вверх, чтобы поторопить. Однако Соло не намерен спешить. Соло медленно обволакивает собой, целует шею, подбородок, губы, медленно, почти невесомо, едва касаясь. Сминая ткань, задирает водолазку, проводит ладонью по груди.   
Соло знает наверняка, как приласкать, чтобы горячая тяжесть в паху стала мучительной, и устраивает ему изысканную пытку. Илья пытается перехватить инициативу, чтобы ускориться, потому что сил нет, но Соло прижимает его руки к кровати и плотно притирается бедрами – и когда только от джинсов избавиться успел? У него тоже стоит, но Соло все равно никуда не спешит. Медленно повышая градус, доводит до исступления, добивается звенящей пустоты в голове, когда не то что барьеров, ни единой связной мысли не остается.   
Илья проваливается в пустоту между прошлым и настоящим, растворяется в мимолетном «сейчас». Топит где-то в дразнящих прикосновениях остатки самоконтроля.   
Соло знает его лучше, чем кто-либо, потому что Илья не привык открываться. Со Смитом-Соло он тоже не был откровенен, но, как ни странно, именно он видел гораздо больше его истинного, чем все те, кто знали настоящую биографию.   
Каждое прикосновение Соло точное и прицельное. Он действует наверняка и явно наслаждается его реакцией. Неотрывно смотрит в глаза, в лицо, считывает, как в покере, но Илье не до блефа. Как-то не так он все себе представлял, и он уже не тот, что пять лет назад, но прямо сейчас это не имеет никакого значения. Соло знает его тело наизусть и делает с ним что хочет, а Илья позволяет.   
Сильный, красивый. Красивый, твою мать. Илья не уверен, что не стонет это вслух, потому что Соло усмехается и тянется к губам. Толкается языком между зубами, чуть глубже, чуть сильнее, именно так, как нужно, чтобы окончательно снесло все преграды.   
Он дразнит пальцами, трется бедрами и не дает трогать себя в ответ – ловко блокирует руки, делает все сам, в своем темпе, не позволяя себя торопить.   
Оказывается очень просто расслабиться, отпустить, позволить себе плыть по течению. Слишком просто, так не должно быть, но слово «неправильно» здесь не подходит, потому что правильно. Соло делает все совершенно правильно, идеально, разве только слишком медленно, и как только Илье кажется, что вот сейчас он сорвется, меняет темп, не давая разрядки.   
Илья теряет счет времени и невразумительно просит перестать издеваться, господи.   
\- Дыши, большевик, это не все, - мурлычет Соло, отрывается от него на пару секунд и возвращается. Начинает раскрывать, все так же неторопливо, и Илья распахивает глаза, потому что этого он тоже не ожидал. А чего, собственно, ожидал? Но все это вновь теряет всякое значение, потому что у Соло золотая медаль по его, Ильи, усмирению. Черт его знает, что он делает, но Илья снова напрочь теряется в его руках, губах, бедрах. А когда он оказывается внутри, ощущений становится слишком много, давление изнутри и снаружи беззвучным стоном вышибает воздух из легких.   
\- Дыши, - в голосе Соло слышится легкая насмешка, но это тоже неважно, потому что ничего не осталось, кроме стихии по имени Наполеон Соло.   
Он меняет угол и скорость, не давая кончить кто его знает сколько еще времени, и когда Илье кажется, что сейчас сдохнет от напряжения, разгоняет темп, и реальность взрывается наконец белым маревом, хороня под обломками то, что было раньше ценным советским агентом. Илья ловит лихорадочные стоны Соло и чувствует на себе его вес, но сосредотачивается только на дыхании – легкие жжет, будто снова наглотался морской воды.   
Время расползается ветхой тряпкой, а когда пульс успокаивается и получается открыть глаза, Соло уже лежит рядом, приподнявшись на локте, и смотрит. Внимательно так, пристально. Цепко. Не вполне ожидаемо.  
Илье кажется, что в теле костей не осталось, сплошное желе, но взгляд ему не нравится.   
\- Ты… Это… - Илья как-то теряется, что сказать. Было хорошо? Было. Но глупо. И слабо сказано. Да и не так что-то, только не понять, что именно.   
\- Джон Смит – мастер своего дела, - холодно ухмыляется Соло. – Ты же его хотел, не меня. Джинсы как триггер. Смешно.   
Ясно. Прав отчасти, но не совсем.   
Соло еще немного не отводит взгляд, а потом судорожно вздыхает и пытается уйти. Но так не пойдет. Илья перехватывает его за руку и укладывает обратно. Вдавливает его плечи в кровать, врывается в удивленно приоткрытый рот и прикусывает за губу. Когда он проводит открытой ладонью по шее, очерчивая кончиками пальцев кадык, Соло шумно сглатывает и выглядит слегка… испуганным? Озадаченным? Да ладно.   
Илья ведь тоже не забыл, как нужно. Поэтому стягивает резинку, обхватывает кольцом из пальцев член и не торопится.   
Гладит ладонями литое тело, запоминает его заново, контуры мышц, очертания новых шрамов. Целует высокие скулы, разглаживает пальцем морщинку на лбу. Заменяет выцветающие воспоминания новыми и считывает по губам, по лицу, что изменилось. Микромимика, Соло, все как ты учил.   
Дыхание у Соло срывается довольно быстро. И ничего особенно не изменилось. Он все так же выгибается под его руками, тянется к губам и нетерпеливо толкается в ладонь. Теперь-то нетерпеливо, в отличие от первого подхода. Илья его не мучает, спускается ниже, берет губами.   
\- Обоих, - сообщает Илья, когда Соло, распластавшись на кровати, пытается отдышаться. Теперь взгляд другой, открытый и немного, может, усталый.   
\- Твоими руками надо сейфы вскрывать, - бормочет Соло и закрывает глаза.   
Илья смеется, потому что все это… совершенно неправильно, должно так ощущаться, но отчего-то смешно.   
Соло неожиданно уютно лежит рядом, и шевелиться совсем не хочется.   
\- Куда? – сонно бормочет Соло, когда он встает и начинает подбирать разбросанные вещи.   
\- Кошку пора кормить.   
Соло приглушенно фыркает в подушку. 

***

Приглашение на встречу с Джеком Ридом Габи находит под дверью утром. Он будет счастлив видеть мисс Дорнер у себя дома к обеду, если ей, разумеется, удобно. Хочет обсудить ее интерес к покупке земли в Измите, готов оказать помощь. Пришлет за ней машину к половине второго. И да, мисс Дорнер может взять с собой мистера Вигмана, если желает.  
Мистер Вигман очень желает сходить на званый обед.  
А вот мистера Хейза никуда не пригласили, поэтому Соло придирчиво оценивает внешний вид Габи на предмет соответствия статусу богатой немки, а Ильи – статусу немецкого инженера. Затем он жестом фокусника извлекает из кармана коробочку с сережками.  
\- Лучшие бриллианты из Сьерра-Леоне, - не без доли пафоса сообщает Соло. Илья только головой качает.  
\- Я даже не хочу знать, где ты их взял.  
\- Что за грязные намеки, большевик? Ворую я картины и антиквариат, а драгоценности честно покупаю.  
\- По большей части.  
\- Всегда. Вот так хорошо, - одобрительно кивает Соло Габи. – Удачи, - он хлопает Илью по плечу. – Я буду слушать вашу скучную болтовню и есть невкусный сэндвич, так что наслаждайтесь своими перепелами в трюфельном соусе.  
\- Завидовать нехорошо, - фыркает Габи, подхватывая с дивана сумочку.

***

\- Идеальный немецкий акцент в английском языке, - цокает языком Соло, когда они вечером собираются в его номере. – И кого ты пытаешься убедить, что не можешь избавиться от русского?  
\- Давай к делу, - отмахивается Илья. - Сфотографировать Рида не вышло, а от описания мало толку.  
\- Можно набросать портрет, передать в Штаты, вдруг что нароют, - говорит Соло. - Он точно американец, никакого акцента я не расслышал, а идиомы употребляет американские. Возможно, родом с юга, но давно там не живет. Остались чуть протяжные гласные. Так, кто из вас умеет рисовать?  
\- Тебе не понравится, - качает головой Габи.  
\- Могу чертеж разве что, - мрачно говорит Илья.  
\- Все понятно, - вздыхает Соло и подтягивает к себе лист бумаги и карандаш. – Тогда описывайте.  
Габи берется помогать, а Илья пока пересказывает скудные сведения о доме Рида.  
Встреча вышла почти ни о чем. Габи весьма убедительно сыграла немку, которая хочет вложить часть своего капитала в строительство нефтеперерабатывающего завода в Измите. Рид убедительно сыграл роль владельца строящегося завода. Впрочем, Габи он прощупывал. Задавал вопросы, чтобы прояснить, разбирается ли она вообще в нефтепереработке. Габи изящно переводила тему, сваливая технические вопросы на Илью, а он, к счастью, немного разбирается. Потом Габи принялась флиртовать, и Рид от заводов отвлекся.  
О нем самом сложно было сказать что-то определенное. В разговоре фигурировало семейное дело и желание освоить новые горизонты, и что-то еще, совершенно неинформативное.  
В гостиной Илья не заметил ничего, что могло навести на мысль о настоящей личности Рида. Ни семейных фото, ни примечательных личных вещей. Большой дом, минималистский интерьер. Когда Илья попробовал отлучиться на минутку и хотя бы найти кабинет, один из охранников Рида вызвался его проводить. Поэтому план дома Илья может начертить лишь весьма примерный.  
\- Придется пробираться туда, - говорит Соло. – Нефтебазу охраняют как настоящий военный объект, я покрутился там немного. Внутрь меня не пустили, во встрече с Ридом отказали. Можно влезть, но не исключено, что выйдет, как в Риме. Ну что? Так глаза похожи? – обращается он к Габи.  
\- Да, а брови чуть шире. Переносица тоньше.  
Соло набрасывает портрет Рида, а Илья почти завороженно следит за точными и легкими движениями его пальцев.  
\- Кто тебя научил рисовать? – спрашивает Габи.  
\- Да никто. Сам научился, - хмыкает Соло. - На художественную школу у моей семьи денег не было. Так, что с губами?  
\- Тонкие и не очень большие. Я почему-то думала, что ты из состоятельной семьи.   
\- Люди из состоятельных семей редко становятся ворами, хотя бывают и исключения, - задумчиво бормочет Соло. – Так?  
\- Чуть шире вот здесь. Ты один в семье?  
\- Вечер семейных откровений? – изгибает бровь Соло. – Подбородок?  
\- Просто интересно. В твоем досье об этом ничего нет. Уэйверли дал почитать, - говорит Габи чуть смущенно в ответ на быстрый насмешливый взгляд. – Квадратный такой, с ямочкой.  
\- Одно из условий сделки, чтобы не было, - после паузы отвечает Соло. – Две сестры, младшие. Одну зовут Франсуаза… - Илья не может сдержать смешок. Соло одаривает его сердитым взглядом. – Все, больше ничего не расскажу.  
\- Но ты разбираешься в трюфелях и искусстве. Не верю, что ты вырос в семье рабочих, - не унимается Габи.  
\- Хватит обо мне, - Соло подозрительно косится на Илью. - Лучше поделись, Габи, как в тебе сочетаются балет и автомастерская?  
\- Балетом не больно-то на жизнь заработаешь, - дергает плечом Габи. – Отчим умер, пришлось как-то… Нет, подбородок немного круглее все-таки.  
\- У тебя никого там не осталось? Похоже?  
\- Никого. Похоже. Стрижка короткая, чуть лысеват спереди.  
Илья все-таки берется начертить примерный план дома, обозначив точки, где дежурят охранники, и надеется, что до его биографии дело не дойдет.  
Соло выцарапывает из Габи обещание как-нибудь показать ему несколько балетных па в своем исполнении, гарантируя взамен пару уроков стрельбы.  
\- А если ты хорошо попросишь нашего русского коллегу, то он покажет тебе пару приемов самбо и дзюдо, – мурлычет Соло, заканчивая портрет. – Или на лодке прокатит с ветерком. Верно, большевик?  
\- А ты, говорят, в нарды хорошо играешь? Правда, остановиться вовремя не можешь, - беззлобно огрызается Илья.  
\- Ну, в шахматы на деньги я с тобой точно играть не сяду.  
\- Я с тобой вообще ни во что на деньги играть не стану, - Илья косится на портрет. – Уши у него не такие оттопыренные.  
\- Уши… Исправим уши, - рассеянно говорит Соло. – Кого-то мне этот тип напоминает.  
\- Встречался? – вскидывается Илья.  
\- Нет, - Соло задумчиво закусывает губу. – Но такое ощущение, что когда-то видел фотографию. Не могу вспомнить. Все? Точно похож?  
Илья и Габи кивают, а Соло продолжает щуриться на набросок.  
\- Где-то мельком… Давно. Ладно, я подумаю еще. Надо как-то передать это Уэйверли.  
\- Я займусь, - Габи подхватывает рисунок. – Увидимся.  
Когда она уходит, Илья протягивает Соло план дома и территории.  
\- Охранники у него тоже американцы. Профессионалы. Возможно, военные, не уверен.  
\- Не нравится мне все это, - хмурится Соло. – Неужели и правда они там ракеты прячут? Зачем? Решение их вывезти было принято на высшем уровне. Если это не чей-то произвол уровнем ниже… - он качает головой.  
\- То будет «Турецкий кризис», - мрачно заканчивает Илья. – Ты понимаешь, чем это грозит?  
\- Тем, что холодная война закончится.  
Они смотрят друг на друга, и Илья неожиданно остро ощущает всю пропасть между ними и всю близость, и утекающее сквозь пальцы время. Он редко об этом задумывается, предпочитая жить по принципу «Один день за раз», но иногда вот бывает.  
«Завтра» - понятие слишком эфемерное, чтобы держать его в голове постоянно.  
\- Надо как-то выманить Рида из дома, чтобы он гарантированно не вернулся в неподходящий момент, - говорит Соло. - Я влезу, поищу документы. Если не получится, тогда полезем на базу. Надеюсь, у Рида в запасе нет своего дяди Руди, а то у меня что-то личный кризис везения.  
\- Так, может, тогда лучше я влезу?  
\- А сейф вынесешь вместе со стеной?  
\- По крайней мере, я отключу сигнализацию.  
\- Что ж ты такой злопамятный-то, а? - хмыкает Соло. – Нет уж. Ты будешь пасти Габи. Рид вроде ей заинтересовался? Вот пусть она завтра пригласит его на ужин. Если хорошо постарается, может, уговорит на ресторан?  
\- Попробуем. Но в доме все равно будет охрана.  
\- Вряд ли много и скорее всего только снаружи. Постараюсь не привлекать внимания.  
\- Ага. Как в Риме.  
\- Знаешь, агент Курякин, иногда мне хочется тебя придушить, но чаще… - Соло откидывается на спинку стула, склоняет голову на бок. Смотрит.  
\- К тому же, ты хромой, - добавляет Илья и сглатывает, потому что Соло смотрит.  
\- … все-таки трахнуть, - дергает уголком губ тот.  
\- Это взаимно, - говорит Илья, и понимает, что не то говорит. – Я насчет придушить.  
Соло беззастенчиво смеется. Илья уже чувствует, как кровь к щекам приливает. И не только к щекам.  
\- Да, я понял, - отсмеявшись, Соло встает, подходит и нависает над ним, опираясь рукой о стол. – Понял.  
В горле совсем пересохло, поэтому Илья сперва выпивает стакан воды, а только затем поднимается со стула, становясь выше Соло.  
\- Мир на пороге ядерного кризиса, Габи может вернуться, а нам нужно до утра придумать план, - говорит он. – Самое время.  
\- Мир пусть до утра катится к черту, Габи – вежливая девочка и постучит, план я уже придумал, а другого времени может и не быть, - Соло облизывает губы и смотрит так, что… а, черт бы его побрал. – Может, мне джинсы надеть?  
Лучше брюки снять, думает Илья и, закрыв дверь на замок, говорит это вслух.  
Мифическое «завтра» отступает наравне с тускнеющим «вчера», а Илья хочет Соло. Только его и, пожалуй, несколько иначе, чем Смита. Всего целиком и в своем темпе. Вчерашней пытки не будет.  
Аккуратной подсечкой уложив Соло на кровать, Илья нависает сверху – он первый начал, между прочим, - и целует. Чуть глубже, чуть жестче, чем прежде, прикусывая губы, изучая языком.  
\- Это что-то новенькое, большевик, – выдыхает Соло в губы. – Я тебя такому не учил.  
\- Ты можешь заткнуться хоть на минуту? – вздыхает Илья и затыкает его самым подходящим в заданных условиях способом.  
Опираясь на одну руку, второй расстегивает пряжку ремня, и Соло выгибается навстречу, помогая себя раздеть, а сам сумбурно шарит ладонями под его водолазкой. Пытается снять, запутывается, тихо чертыхается.  
\- Вот сложно… что ли… рубашки носить? – слышится прерывистое, и Илья с усмешкой избавляется от водолазки. Воспользовавшись возможностью, Соло переворачивает его на спину, наваливается сверху и стаскивает брюки, чтобы огладить безупречно техничными пальцами в паху, где и без того мучительно жарко. Илья ловит за руку, а второй ладонью обхватывает за шею. Тот замирает, инстинктивно, и позволяет опрокинуть себя на спину. Зрачки расширены, затемняя голубую радужку, бровь чуть вздернута. С интересом ждет продолжения и молчит наконец-то. Легко придерживая ладонью за шею, чтобы не дергался, Илья опускается ладонью ниже, и кадык Соло под пальцами дергается, пропуская обрывистый стон. Там, под пальцами, сбившийся пульс, там хрупко и горячо.  
Заводится Соло мгновенно, вздрагивает и подается к нему.  
Илья убирает ладонь с горла, толкается коленом между бедер. Соло удивленно распахивает глаза.  
\- Дыши, - шепчет Илья в губы. – Тебе понравится, я обещаю.  
Кодовую фразу Соло считывает с лету и изгибает губы в фирменной ухмылке. Принадлежит она только Соло, у Смита такой не было.  
Но открывается.  
Лихорадочно вздыхает, когда тот оказывается внутри, а потом торопит, и Илья совсем не против, потому что самому уже невмоготу. Соло под ним, открытый и какой-то… честный, пусть даже только здесь и сейчас, и молчит еще, слава всем святым, только рвано дышит – от всего этого он и сам плывет.  
\- Я начинаю ревновать к тем… кто был у тебя после меня, - бормочет Соло позже, когда в голове блаженная пустота, а расслабленное тело просит покоя.  
Придурок.  
\- Язык без костей, - говорит Илья по-русски, потому что английский вариант вспоминать просто лень.  
\- Ты еще так мало знаешь о моем языке… Ох черт.  
\- Что? – Илья открывает глаза.  
\- Я вспомнил, где видел фото Рида.  
\- И?  
\- Он связан с Кертисом Лемеем.  
\- Генерал? Начальник штаба ВВС США?  
\- Да. Видел краем глаза папку, - Соло со стоном встает с кровати и подхватывает с пола рубашку. – Не помню его должность, черт. Но там вроде был трибунал, и Рид или как там его должен сейчас сидеть в американской тюрьме за исполнение преступных приказов.  
\- Это Лемей хотел разбомбить семьдесят советских городов в сорок девятом? – хмурится Илья и тянется за брюками.  
\- Он же запускал самолеты-разведчики над советской территорией вопреки приказу в прошлом году, чтобы добиться эскалации конфликта.  
\- И почему он еще не в отставке?  
Соло молча смотрит на него, несколько нелепый в одной рубашке. Дергает плечом, догадайся, мол, сам.  
\- Потому что это была бы слишком очевидная уступка Союзу.  
\- Но его после прошлогодних выходок практически отстранили от руководства, а часть подчиненных отдали под трибунал. Этого вроде тоже, но надо проверить. Я ту папку секунд десять в руках держал. Пока Сандерс отвернулся, - хмыкает он.  
Илья одевается, приглаживает волосы.  
\- Надо сообщить Уэйверли, пусть проверит подчиненных Лемея, - говорит он. Соло, который уже стоит у двери ванной, кивает.  
\- Знаешь, нам, пожалуй, стоит избавиться от этой кошки.   
\- Не сегодня, ковбой, - качает головой Илья и уходит.

***

\- Охранники могут дежурить здесь и здесь, - Илья помечает крестиками посты. - График обхода территории неизвестен. Черный вход обычно в районе кухни, значит, где-то здесь.  
Габи уговорила Рида на ужин в ресторане, хоть он и выбрал вариант крошечного заведения на окраине города, где поменьше людей. Пока Габи собирается, они с Соло прорабатывают детали плана. Впрочем, это Илья прорабатывает детали плана, потому что Соло чистит пистолет и мурлычет себе под нос блюзовый мотивчик. В его нью-йоркской квартире была большая подборка блюза – что-то от настоящего Соло там все-таки имелось.  
\- Ты меня вообще слушаешь?  
\- Конечно. Но действовать все равно буду по ситуации, - Соло очаровательно улыбается и продолжает натирать ствол.  
Илья тяжко вздыхает.  
\- Смотри, чтобы импровизация боком не вылезла.  
\- Я возьму с собой пистолет. И патроны. И нож, - Соло нагло ухмыляется. – И фотоаппарат еще. И на всякий случай переоденусь в американского журналиста, чтобы меньше привлекать внимание. Если что, скажу, дверью ошибся.  
\- Смотрю, у тебя хорошее настроение.  
\- А у тебя нет? Скоро закончим с этим заданием, может, нам даже отпуск дадут… - он собирается что-то добавить, но осекается и хмурится.  
Наверное, подумал о том же, что и Илья – никаких гарантий, что это дело не станет для них последним совместным. Во-первых, еще неизвестно, чем оно закончится в смысле глобальных последствий. Во-вторых, Уэйверли ничего не говорил о перспективах их маленького подпольного отряда. Разведки трех стран действуют сообща только пока это выгодно руководству, а о планах руководства знает только оно само. Разбросает снова по разные стороны Берлинской стены – и на этом все. Самый очевидный вариант завтрашнего дня.  
Соло поводит плечами, словно избавляясь от дурных мыслей.  
\- Если будет время, я все-таки вытрясу из тебя этот ужасный акцент, - сообщает он и начинает проверять обоймы с патронами.  
\- Осторожнее там. Если что-то пойдет не так, уходи сразу.  
\- Конечно, мамочка, - насмешливо кивает головой Соло так, что челка падает на лоб.  
Невыносимый. Совершенно.

***

Илья дежурит в машине в ста метрах от ресторана, где Габи ужинает с Ридом. Он попросил ее прийти без инженера, и теперь они мило воркуют о вещах, не имеющих никакого отношения к нефтепереработке. Габи держится очень неплохо, с легенды не сбивается, поддерживает разговор о породистых рысаках и немного об искусстве – Соло с утра успел поднатаскать. Илья же показал ей пару приемов самообороны – просто на всякий случай.  
Не нравится ему этот Рид. Он совершенно безликий и ведет беседу так, чтобы ничего о себе не рассказать. Но в интонациях сквозит едва уловимая едкость, так, словно он знает что-то о Габи, о том, что она не та, за кого себя выдает. Словно забавляется, делая вид, что верит ей. Четких оснований так думать нет, это скорее ощущение, чутье, быть может – но Илье не по себе.  
\- Вы интересная женщина, фройляйн Дорнер, - говорит Рид. – Удивлен, что вы еще не замужем.  
\- В разводе, - кокетливо отвечает Габи – и где оно в ней только берется? – Видите ли, мой муж был приверженцем идеологии «киндер, кюхе, кирхе», это означает…  
\- Дети, церковь, кухня, - смеется Рид.  
\- Именно. А я решила, что способна на большее.  
\- О, я уверен, что так и есть, - и снова эта интонация.  
Дальнейшая беседа течет в том же духе, но у Ильи только крепнет плохое предчувствие.  
\- Я подвезу вас до гостиницы, - слышится звук открывшейся дверцы автомобиля.  
\- Пожалуй, я прогуляюсь, - чуть сдавленно отвечает Габи – тоже что-то почувствовала.  
\- О, уверяю вас, это не тот район, где можно гулять одинокой девушке. Мы все-таки в Турции.  
\- Спасибо. Я позвоню своему…  
\- Вашему телохранителю? Мистеру, как там… Чернову, если я ничего не путаю? Так, миссис Клейтон?  
Габи судорожно вздыхает. Илья чертыхается и заводит двигатель, едва не сломав ключ в замке зажигания.  
\- Не понимаю, о чем вы, - делает она последнюю отчаянную попытку.  
\- О, мистер Беккер рассказал мне кое-что интересное о вас и вашем супруге. Где он, кстати? Впрочем, неважно. В машину.  
Слышатся возня и негромкий вскрик Габи.  
\- Пока я просто предлагаю вам поехать ко мне, выпить по бокалу вина… Джулия? Так вас зовут на самом деле? Вы мне расскажете, зачем вьетесь вокруг меня и Беккера. А с вашими парнями мы позже поговорим.  
Илья хватает рацию. Возможно, Соло уже убрался из дома Рида, так лучше бы ему тогда вернуться.  
Дозваться Соло не получается – в рации сплошное шипение.  
Что он там говорил о невезении?

***

У Рида две машины охраны, поэтому влезать в разборки посреди улицы – затея самоубийственная. Приходится позволить ему заехать на территорию и завести Габи в дом.  
По дороге Рид задавал вопросы, на которые Габи не отвечала. Неопытная, нетренированная – Илья всерьез злится на Уэйверли, который допустил ее к работе без толковой натаски. Будь у нее побольше опыта, Габи влет сочинила бы правдоподобную историю, в которой не фигурировали бы спецслужбы. Да кто угодно: конкуренты, турецкое правительство. Могла бы разрыдаться, слить имена своих придуманных боссов. Выиграть им немного времени.  
А она испугалась и замолчала. Худший вариант из всех возможных.  
Надеется продержаться, пока они с Соло что-нибудь придумают. Илья очень хочет оправдать ожидания, но, как ни крути, операция летит ко всем чертям. Где Соло – неизвестно, у него самого даже автомата нет, а переть с голыми руками и пистолетом против двух десятков вооруженных до зубов охранников… нет, можно, конечно, но лучше бы воздержаться.  
Связь с Уэйверли только из гостиницы, но на это нет времени. К тому же, подкрепление прибудет часа через полтора – в случае, если тот сочтет основания достаточными для полноценного вмешательства. Слишком высоки ставки, чтобы спасать пару жизней пусть даже ценных агентов.  
Но хоть не зря чертил план для Соло.  
Илья перелезает через забор и первых четырех охранников убирает без проблем – темнота ему на руку, а сворачивать шеи он умеет бесшумно. Кстати, это здорово экономит патроны.  
Дальше так гладко уже не выходит. Шестеро караулят у главного входа, еще четверо – у черного. Илья обходит дом, пытаясь найти хоть одно уязвимое место, и не находит. Шторы везде задернуты, не разглядеть, где именно Габи, и что с ней делает Рид. Остается идти напролом.  
Двоих у черного входа Илья успевает снять беззвучно. Еще один выхватывает пистолет – пуля уходит в небо, потому что Илья сбивает его с ног раньше. В четвертого стреляет, подхватывает с земли чужой пистолет и дергает на себя дверь.  
Прорвавшись в дом, он снимает еще четверых – сугубо за счет скорости реакции. А потом, уже в гостиной, его ловят в капкан – ожидаемый, в принципе, но Илья все же надеялся, что выйдет не так очевидно. Двое держат на мушке его, а Рид – ствол у виска Габи.  
\- Бросай пистолет, - невозмутимо говорит американец. – Оба пистолета. Не убивать, - бросает он своим псам.  
Илья успеет убрать еще одного, а может, и двоих, но это расстановку сил не изменит. Он смотрит на бледную Габи и бросает оружие на пол.  
Рид отпускает Габи, толкает ее в кресло.  
Илья бросается на ближайшего охранника, выбивает из руки пистолет и сворачивает шею, а в следующее мгновение ощущает прикосновение холодного металла к виску – и отключается.

***

\- Немецкий инженер, говоришь? – Рид с силой сжимает пальцами подбородок, Илья отдергивает голову и зажмуривается от резкой боли. В голове гулкий колокол, сложно расслышать слова Рида. Кровь склеивает ресницы, щекотно скатывается по скуле, но главная задача – как-то разогнать белесый туман перед глазами. Илья пытается проморгаться и видит наконец перед собой и знакомую гостиную, и Габи, неподвижно лежащую на ковре.  
\- Итак, первый вопрос – на кого именно ты работаешь? Не ЦРУ, это ясно. Немцы? Русские?  
Илья дергает руками, но узлы завязаны на совесть. Он примотан вместе со стулом к колонне в центре помещения. Классика – разве только подвала не хватает. Рид нервничает и торопится, раз не боится забрызгать кровью дорогой ковер.  
Помимо него, здесь двое охранников, но, учитывая их положение, хватило бы и одного.  
\- Что с ней? – Илья взглядом указывает на Габи.  
\- Свалилась в обморок от первого же болевого приема, - закатывает глаза Рид.  
Ну, обморок Габи явно разыгрывает. Илья присматривается к ней внимательнее и замечает, что дыхание бессознательному состоянию не соответствует. Молодец, что вышла из игры. Но явно что-то задумала – знать бы что, потому что скорее всего зря.  
\- Итак, на кого работаете вы двое? И где третий, мистер Клейтон? – Рид отвешивает ему оплеуху, и это он совершенно зря – мутить начинает так, что Илья думает, не испачкать ли ему ковер не только кровью. Мысли становятся досадливо неповоротливыми, неуклюже ворочаясь в голове. Ясно только, что Соло они не поймали, но тогда возникает вопрос – где его черти носят?  
\- Не стоит так далеко ходить, - говорит Илья, слыша свой голос как из-под воды. – Турецкая оппозиция. Мы – просто наемники. Не всем нравятся «Юпитеры» на нефтебазе.  
Рид отчетливо дергается. Точно «Юпитеры».  
\- Кто еще об этом знает? Отвечай! – на этот раз для разнообразия он бьет по ребрам, и так определенно легче.  
\- Заказчики, - выдыхает Илья. – Про две ракеты.  
Рид хмурится. Неужели и правда две?  
\- Что еще они знают? Кто именно из оппозиции?  
Илья медлит, поглядывая на Габи. Она открыла глаза и смотрит на него, пока не шевелясь. Илья опасается даже взглядом запретить ей дергаться, потому что двоих охранников она не обезоружит. А есть еще Рид, подтянутый военный, способный сломать ей шею одним движением.  
Пока стоит попробовать выиграть немного времени – в первую очередь для нее.  
\- Когда я все расскажу, ты меня убьешь, - говорит Илья и, задыхаясь, ловит ослепительные звезды после очередного удара по голове.  
\- Конец все равно один, так давай его ускорим. Если будешь хорошо себя вести, то я даже отпущу девицу.  
Черта с два он ее отпустит, и если Соло не поторопится, то вряд ли они отсюда выберутся.  
Рид, кажется, всерьез вознамерился его вырубить, потому что после еще одной оплеухи Илья балансирует на грани сознания, лишь усилием воли разгоняя черноту перед глазами. Когда Рид на секунду отворачивается, он едва заметно качает головой, умоляя Габи не дергаться. Теперь он понимает, что она делает – пытается незамеченной подползти к пистолету Ильи, небрежно брошенному на кресло.  
\- Про разработку другого ядерного вооружения для нужд турецкого правительства на основе «Юпитеров», - медленно говорит Илья, когда Рид повторяет свои вопросы.  
Тот чертыхается – он снова попал. Остается основной вопрос: с ведома ли президента США все происходит или это самодеятельность отдельной прослойки американской армии. От этого зависит… да много чего зависит. Илья по привычке продолжает собирать информацию, отдавая себе при этом отчет, что передать ее шанса может и не представиться.  
\- Кто именно из оппозиции? – рявкает Рид. Илья, пожалуй, ответил бы, чтобы продлить беседу, но в голове совершенно пусто - ни единой фамилии ни единого лидера турецкой оппозиции. Знал ведь парочку, но вот не вспомнить. Очень мешает гудящий колокол и тот факт, что Габи почти добралась до пистолета.  
\- Я сломаю тебе все пальцы, - холодно обещает американец, хотя холодность наносная – он психует. Допрос ведет как попало. Это ведь от него Беккер получил ту сыворотку правды, но он нервничает так, что не хочет потратить даже сорок минут на то, чтобы дать ей подействовать. Если Соло прав, и этот тип должен сейчас отбывать срок в американской тюрьме, то нервы вполне объяснимы – он пытается определить, осталось ли у него хоть немного времени.  
Рид хватает его за руку, чтобы воплотить угрозу в жизнь, Илья сжимает зубы, а Габи стреляет. Убивать Рида крайне нежелательно, он – ценный источник информации. Умереть самим, впрочем, тоже не лучший вариант. Илья не знает, промахивается ли Габи или нарочно попадает Риду куда-то в плечо, а не в голову, но тот с криком сваливается на пол.  
\- Ложись, - рычит Илья, и Габи послушно падает – шальная пуля просвистывает выше. Охранники дали ей запас по времени только от неожиданности. Илья безнадежно дергает руками, Рид корчится на полу, охрана наставляет оружие на него и Габи, которая отбрасывает пистолет. Аккуратная дырочка во лбу одного из охранников становится неожиданностью и для Ильи. Ему кажется, что грохот выстрела он слышит уже после. Возможно, так и есть, поскольку комната угрожающе раскачивается, а углы ее заволакивает чернотой.  
Соло убивает второго, хватает Габи за руку, рывком вздергивает на ноги и толкает в сторону Ильи, убирая с линии огня. Как раз вовремя – трое охранников врываются с черного входа, и Соло отстреливает их, как в тире, одного за другим.  
\- Сзади! – кричит Габи, лихорадочно развязывая узлы на запястьях Ильи. Соло разворачивается на пятках, вгоняет две пули в ближайшего противника. Сухо щелкает затвор, и он отбрасывает бесполезный пистолет. Хватает не успевшее упасть тело охранника, загораживается им от выстрелов следующего и подхватывает выпавшее из ослабевшей руки чужое оружие.  
Работает он чисто – когда грохот смолкает, не слышно даже стонов.  
Еще несколько секунд Соло прислушивается, но даже если кто-то остался, то не рвется участвовать в драке.  
Соло захлопывает дверь центрального входа.  
\- Скучали по мне? – усмехается он. – Вы что, убили его? – кивает на Рида. Делает два шага от двери, когда Рид, затихший еще пару минут назад, вскидывается и стреляет. Дважды. Четко Соло в грудь.  
Развернуться к Илье он не успевает – Габи шипит, как дикая кошка, рванувшись к нему, выбивает ногой из руки пистолет и наступает на простреленное плечо. И где только что берется.  
Рид орет, а Илья срывает почти развязанные Габи веревки.  
\- Нет. Сперва свяжи его, - говорит он, когда Габи делает движение в сторону Соло. Илья бы сам, но боится наклониться, чтобы не потерять сознание. Он определенно не в форме, чтобы драться с Ридом, Габи второй раз может не повезти, а Соло…  
Соло неподвижно лежит у двери. Илья медленно идет к нему и осторожно опускается рядом на колени. Проверяет пульс – быстрый и нитевидный, но есть. Что само по себе неплохо как для двух огнестрельных ранений в грудь. Крови не видно, снимать рубашку отчего-то страшно, и Илья набирает в легкие побольше воздуха. Когда под клетчатой рубашкой обнаруживается бронежилет, он со свистом выдыхает. Откуда? Из гостиницы Соло точно выходил без него, только отмахнувшись от замечания Ильи, что стоило бы. Видишь ли, бронежилеты ограничивают его подвижность и талант успешно сбегать от преследователей.  
Пули жилет не пробили, но под ним все равно один сплошной кровоподтек. В запреградной травме тоже мало приятного - судя по внешнему виду, пара ребер сломана, а учитывая потерю сознания, и болевой шок в придачу.  
Но все-таки не пуля в сердце.  
Колокол в голове становится громче, Илья на всякий случай прижимается спиной к ближайшей стене и зажмуривается, хотя от этого штормит только сильнее. К щеке прикасается холодная ладонь Габи, и он открывает глаза.  
\- Все нормально, - бормочет Илья. – С ним тоже. Но, пожалуй, медики бы пригодились.  
Сознание уплывает против воли, не остановить, разве что притормозить немного.  
\- Я вызову помощь, - торопливо говорит Габи и подхватывает с пола чей-то ствол. Вкладывает его в ладонь Ильи, а себе берет еще один. Он слепо моргает - не должна она идти за помощью в одиночку, но толку от его попыток собраться совсем немного. – Никуда не уходите, я скоро, - говорит она и бежит к кухне.  
Смешно.   
Темнота наползает с краев, но Илья отгоняет ее сколько может.  
Слышит шевеление совсем рядом, кашель и сдавленный стон.  
\- Эй, ковбой, - едва ли очень уж разборчиво говорит Илья.  
Соло шипит что-то, ругается себе под нос. Попытавшись встать, захлебывается стоном.   
– Тише. Береги ребра.  
\- Ты не мог бы… по-английски говорить, - еле слышно ворчит Соло.  
Видно, совсем с головой плохо, раз на русский незаметно перешел.  
\- Илья? Ты там как? – бросив попытки встать, Соло повернул голову и смотрит на него. Илья боится лишний раз шевелиться, потому что тогда, по ощущениям, точно отключится.  
\- Где тебя носило?  
\- В отличие… от тебя, я вначале придумал… план, - втискивает слова между быстрыми поверхностными вдохами Соло. – Был наверху, когда вас… документы фотографировал… увлекся. Потом вылез через окно на крышу, спустился вниз, обезвредил… четверых. Если бы вы стрелять… не начали… Черт, что же больно так, - он закусывает губу и смолкает.  
\- А жилет откуда?  
\- У Рида… украл. Новейшая военная… разработка, - даже сейчас в голосе отчетливо слышится насмешка. – Решил, что лучше подстраховаться… от невезения.  
\- Молодец, - одобрительно бормочет Илья и хочет спросить, что случилось с рацией, но все-таки соскальзывает куда-то в темноту и безмолвие.

***

\- Знаешь, мы как два пенсионера, - недовольно хмурится Соло и сбивает конем пешку, уже понимая, что ему конец. – Газеты, шахматы, прогулки на свежем воздухе.  
Он почти с отвращением осматривается по сторонам, хотя на самом деле жаловаться не на что: место, куда устроил их Уэйверли, скорее напоминает санаторий, чем больницу. Балконы из комнат ведут в уютный садик с плетеной мебелью, а симпатичные турчанки носят им напитки – никакого алкоголя, сплошной чертов местный чай и иногда кофе, если Соло включает все свое обаяние. Здесь, на юге Турции, гораздо теплее и даже в начале ноября вполне приятная погода.  
Хрустящие рыжие листья под ногами, цветущая бугенвиллия над головой, виднеющееся вдалеке Средиземное море – все очень мило, но ужасно скучно. Примиряет с действительностью разве только Илья Курякин, который, впрочем, даже поправляясь после тяжелой травмы головы, обыгрывает его в шахматы раз в двадцатый, чем начинает раздражать. Пару раз Соло, правда, побеждал, но только за счет того, что напрочь Илью забалтывал.  
Сегодня ему не везет – Илья не забалтывается.  
\- Ты это уже говорил. Раз двести, - фыркает он и белым ферзем сбивает ладью. Аккуратно убирает ее с доски, выжидательно смотрит на Соло. Расслабленный, спокойный, красивый, пусть и бледный, но в этом даже что-то есть – нет, это определенно примиряет Соло даже с чаем.  
Если бы еще не ранние отбои.  
Но ничего, вот заживет его голова, а у самого Соло три сломанных ребра – тогда он отыграется. Видимо, ухмылка его становится хищной, потому что Илья тяжко вздыхает, а затем вдруг улыбается. Так открыто и по-настоящему, что у Соло дыхание сбивается.  
\- Ты вообще можешь о чем-нибудь другом думать? – ворчит Илья.  
\- Да. О порции виски или бокале хорошего итальянского вина, - говорит Соло, безнадежно сбивая белую пешку.  
\- Шах и мат, - делает очевидный ход Илья.  
\- И о колоде карт еще. О, Габи!  
Габи приходит каждый день. Приносит турецкие сладости, фрукты, газеты и сплетни.  
\- Привет, мальчики. Развлекаетесь? – вот уж у кого ухмылка хищная, так это у нее.  
\- О женщины, вам имя вероломство, - патетично стонет Соло, когда она достает очередной рахат-лукум. – Вот что я должен тебе пообещать, чтобы уговорить?  
\- Учти, Соло, если меня перестанут сюда пускать, сам будешь виноват.  
Габи заговорщицки извлекает из сумки бутылку кьянти, которую Соло встречает радостным восклицанием.  
\- Можешь оставить те сережки себе, - говорит он и прячет бутылку от бдительных медсестер. Илья издает смешок, Габи закатывает глаза.  
\- К вам еще Уэйверли скоро заедет. У него какие-то новости.  
Илья явственно подбирается – обычно это слово не означает ничего хорошего.  
Но бывают и исключения.  
\- Вчера с территории Турции вывезли «Юпитеры», - сообщает Уэйверли, заехавший часом позже – Габи его дождалась. – Джек Рид, а точнее Эндрю Филлипс, в итоге выложил всю информацию в обмен на гарантии собственной безопасности. Сидеть он будет не в американской тюрьме, - англичанин делает глоток чая и смотрит по сторонам. – Хорошо тут у вас. Да, так вот. Оставить ракеты – это была идея Лемея, не согласованная с американским президентом. Генерал был не согласен с позицией Кеннеди по предотвращению ядерного кризиса, поэтому вытащил из тюрьмы своего бывшего подчиненного и отправил сюда. Турецкое правительство оказалось не против, рассчитывая припугнуть с помощью ядерного оружия греков – на почве этнических вопросов здесь назревает конфликт, который, по нашим расчетам, совсем скоро войдет в горячую фазу. Но теперь все закончилось, Советский Союз принял извинения за этот инцидент, а ваше руководство просило передать вам обоим благодарность за успешную операцию и пожелания скорейшего выздоровления.  
\- Беккер? – спрашивает Илья.  
\- Его мы взяли и переправили в Лэнгли. Картины будут возвращены владельцам.  
\- И что дальше? – задает самый животрепещущий вопрос Соло. – По домам?  
\- Боюсь, что нет, мистер Соло. В мире, как вы знаете, сейчас неспокойно, и нам есть, чем заняться. Мисс Теллер я пока заберу в Лондон, а у вас есть еще пара недель, чтобы как следует восстановиться. Советую попробовать местный хамам.  
Когда Уэйверли и Габи уходят, Соло смотрит на Илью и теперь наверняка знает, какое из чувств сейчас первостепенно – ужас или предвкушение.


End file.
